Plus 1
by yangatheart
Summary: JPC AU fic based on the film 'The Wedding Date'. John Paul's sister is getting married and he needs a date...enter Craig Dean as his plus 1. Hope you like it. Please read and review, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey...so in this story JP and Craig have not met and John Paul has arranged ...a date of sorts to accompany him. Enjoy!_**

**ALMOST**

Passport, suit, I pod, condoms, favourite lucky navy blue 'fuck me now' Calvin Klein boxer shorts and tooth brush. That was it then. John Paul looked at the main items in his Luis Vuitton travel case and nodded. All the essentials for this Godforsaken trip, all present and correct.

The door man of his building buzzed him and informed him he had a visitor before hanging up, giving John Paul just enough time to straighten his jacket and smooth his tongue over his teeth, just to make sure there were no remnants of the spinach quiche from his lunch stuck there. He checked his hair in the mirror, running his fingers through the silky blond strands for the umpteenth time as he waited impatiently for the knock at he door that would signal the arrival of his visitor. He jumped as the doorbell rang, even though he was expecting it, and...taking a deep breath, he flung it open with a wide smile.

"Your not..." He attempted to save face by smiling at the bicycle courier, trying not to feel disappointed as he took in the clingy, shiny cycle shorts and wrap around sunglasses. The courier stood and surveyed the situation, taking in the plush, spacious, uncluttered room behind John Paul as he waited for a response from the flustered man in front of him. John Paul finally moved, gesturing towards the envelope and a small boxed recording device that the cyclist held in his hand.

"Is that uh...for me then?"

The delivery man nodded and handed his packages over after getting a signature from John Paul, his eyes taking in the obvious nervousness that was emanating from every pore of the young fit blond before turning and making his way back to the elevator.

John Paul looked form the brilliant white envelope with the unfamiliar scrawl to the ear piece, deciding which he should go with first. Shrugging his shoulders and implanting the small device into his ear, he smiled as the rich, silky voice spoke, telling him of the change in plans, reassuring him things would be fine. He didn't know why but he believed him, maybe because the voice sounded so sure or maybe just because of the warm rich treacle like quality to it that seemed to seep into every pore of his body. He listened once more before taking the ear piece out and pocketing it, tearing open the envelope eagerly.

_**You'll be fine!**_

Three small words but...seeing them written in the same flowing handwriting as on the envelope John Paul felt assured, he felt confident...he could do this, it was only a week right? Scanning his apartment one last time, throwing the photographs he'd been looking at back into the keepsake box, he flicked off the light switch, picked up the case as well as his other bag with his clothes in and made his way downstairs to the shiny black Mercedes S class that was parked waiting for him with it's engine purring ready to take him to the airport.

"Good morning Mr McQueen, let me help you with those". John Paul handed the smaller case over to Martin, being sure to dispatch the larger, heavier case into the boot of the car himself. Four years after moving from Hollyoaks and two years since he'd last visited, he still wasn't used to being treated like anything other than a younger, irritating brother. All this, being driven from pillar to post, business class flights and royal treatment was thanks to his prominent position as writer for the number one rated music magazine in London. Even then, it was only because of his contacts with music executives and singers alike that afforded him these luxuries. Beatz magazine couldn't be seen to be scrimping on it's top writer, especially as that writer was also the house DJ every Saturday night at the newest, hottest, trendiest club in Soho, Infusion.

"Straight to the airport Mr McQueen?" Martin looked in the rear view mirror as John Paul settled himself into the soft dark leather, his laptop on his knee and the well thumbed newspaper tucked beneath his arm.

"Yes, thank's Martin". He settled back, taking his phone from his pocket and checking for messages as he looked back at the driver. "Martin? Call me John Paul,yeah?" He smiled openly, as always the warmth from his smile, reaching his eyes.

"Yes Mr McQueen". John Paul nodded and sighed, he asked the same thing of Martin every single day but it didn't stop the driver from continuing with the formalities. He fished around in his jacket pocket until his fingers connected with the stiff, ivory coloured card that was the reason for this week long getaway. Taking the card he opened it up and read the invitation.

_**Mr John Paul McQueen +1**_

_**Mrs Myra McQueen & Mr & Mrs Reynolds**_

_**Take the pleasure in inviting you to the wedding of their son & daughter James Samuel and Michaela**_

_**To be held at St Augustin's Church on Saturday 24th April**_

_**R.S.V.P.**_

Tucking the invitation back in his pocket, John Paul opened the worn newspaper to the folded page, where the black ink was smudged from hours of contemplation and decision making. His icy blue eyes scanned over the advert that was circled in black and...not for the first time he wondered if he had made the right decision. Right or wrong it was too late for regrets now so he made himself comfortable and stuck the buds in his ears, relaxing as he let the music from his play list fill his senses. Thoughts of his family and Ben were never too far away but he tried to push them to the back of his mind as he concentrated on the words in the advert and the deep sensual voice on the other end of the message...the voice of the man that would hopefully be the one shining light in what was otherwise going to be a very long week.

**DOUBTS**

Craig tapped his foot impatiently, once more looking from his Parmigiani Pershing Chronograph watch to the door of his suite, wondering just how fine his friend Dominic was going to cut it. He jumped up suddenly when there was a short rap on the door. He opened it with a flourish, stepping back to allow his scantily clad friend to enter.

"Did someone call for room service?" Dom grinned and removed his shades and helmet, squinting at the bright sunshine leaking from between the blinds.

"Well?" Craig stood impatiently, his hands on his hips, looking at his watch for the third time in less than a minute. He tapped the gleaming polished surface.

"Wellll...what?" Dom shrugged like he hadn't a clue what Craig was getting at.

"Cut the crap Dom...what's he like?" Craig was imploring and Dom gave up the pretense and answered him.

"About your height, blond, blue eyes...neat." Craig sighed, looking nervously from his black leather Kenneth Cole garment bag back to his friend.

"Axe murderer?"

"No, he seems fine okay. He wasn't exactly talkative but he was polite, seemed nice...friendly looking, will that do you?"

"I suppose". Dom picked up the bag, passing it to Craig along with his plane ticket, ushering him towards the door.

"If it makes you feel any better, he seemed as nervous as you". He gave Craig a slap on the back as he made his way through the lobby towards the shiny, black cab idling at the curb. Craig leaned forward and told the driver his destination before sitting back thinking, wondering, worrying. Maybe it would've been a good idea to send one of his gay friends to carry out his dirty work instead, at least they would have been a bit more descriptive. Dom's assessment left him sorely lacking in detail and for his line of work, the more information you have the better.

Craig was used to having the upper hand, knowing pretty much what he was dealing with but this assignment was different...in more ways than one. Firstly, he was used to singles, divorcees, widows but...all of them female. Secondly, this was the first time he had agreed to more than a twenty four hour arrangement, to say that a week was more than he'd ever done before was an understatement. Something in his voice though, when he'd left the message on Craig's machine had made his innards stir, he'd explained the situation and Craig could tell it wasn't easy spilling everything to a stranger but John Paul had and he'd found himself listening, something Craig was very good at. He found that he sympathised with the younger mans plight and wanted to help him out. As well as that, he'd been offered double the usual salary and throw in a life time pass at the club where John Paul worked, something that in Craig's line of work would come in handy.

When the cab pulled up Craig got out, paid the driver and strolled casually to the check in desk taking his garment bag and holdall with him. He was oblivious to the numerous stares and lust filled appraisals that followed him as he walked, intent only on getting through the gate and onto the plane where he would meet his date for the next seven days...his _male_ date.

God! The waiting was the worst part of it. John Paul berated himself for always being so punctual.

"Nervous about flying love? We'll be up and then back on terra firma in no time" the kindly lady in front felt the need to inform him. John Paul continued to fiddle with the safety manual, looking towards the exits. It wasn't the hour long flight that had him so anxious, it was the thought of seeing the man behind the silky, smooth voice that had him worked up. John Paul smiled and shook his head.

"It's not the flight...I'm going to my sisters wedding and the best man's my ex". She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh your gay...well that explains it". John Paul frowned and seeing this the elder woman felt the need to correct herself. "I meant the seeing your ex part...explains why you're on pins".

"On no...Well yeah, I'm dreading that but I'm waiting for my date...he's cutting it a bit fine actually". Once more John Paul looked to the door where the flight attendant waited patiently, greeting a couple more first class passengers.

"He'll be here soon I'm sure" she said patting the back of his hand. "You must be looking forward to seeing him then...as you're so nervous". John Paul nodded.

"You have no idea" he muttered beneath his breath. "Excuse me".

He got up from his seat and made his way to the exit, craning his neck to see out of the door. There was nothing there but the empty tunnel and still no sign of his date so he went to the quiet room and sat on one of the plush, brown leather seats, fishing out the ear piece and the little electronic remote that came with it. He played the message back, listening intently to the words...just to make sure he hadn't missed anything he told himself.

"Hi John Paul, it's Craig...Craig Dean." John Paul smiled at that. From the deep, husky tone of his voice, he pictured this guy could be a bit James Bond if he wanted to. "Sorry I didn't get back to you last night, I got your messages though...all seven of them." Okay so yes, panic had set in and he'd been phoning to cancel but luckily Craig hadn't answered and...here he was. "I know you're nervous but...you don't need to be, this is what I get paid for." Craig reassured. John Paul cringed at that. He knew he was desperate but _being_ desperate and paying this guy _because_ he was desperate were two different things. "Stop worrying. Your family will think we're in love and your ex boyfriend will think you've moved on and wish he'd never left you." There it was. The tone that had sent an involuntary shiver down his spine when he'd heard it. The voice was dripping with sensuality, putting him at ease with it's confident reassurance. "Now have a nice, calming drop of vodka on the airplane and I'll see you soon...can't wait to meet you!" That last little bit sent the butterflies in John Paul's stomach berserk.

Since getting the invitation to his sisters wedding almost six weeks ago, he'd barely been able to think of anything other than the reason why he'd left Hollyoaks in the first place, his ex boyfriend Ben. He was half dreading, half anticipating seeing him for the first time in two years...would the feelings still be there...did Ben miss him...would he have any regrets about breaking John Paul's heart? All these thoughts and many more had flittered through his brain on an almost daily basis. John Paul hadn't moved on, how could you when you had no closure? He still couldn't understand what had happened to make things go wrong in the first place. One minute they'd been away for the weekend with James and Michaela, happily spending lazy days on the beach and in the quaint town and the nights talking around the real log fire, all four of them sharing bottles of wine and funny little anecdotes about their lives. The next week they'd met in a fancy restaurant where John Paul thought Ben might pop the question, instead sitting there stunned that he was being dumped. He hadn't even been able to get angry, demand answers because the atmosphere was so hushed. What made it worse was that John Paul knew Ben had picked this place knowing he wouldn't make a scene.

Today though, the little obstacle of seeing his ex was pushed far to the back of his mind, firmly replaced by his anxiety at seeing Craig. It wasn't exactly something to be proud of...paying a stranger to pretend to be your boyfriend, even if it was for a good reason but he supposed, with how difficult it had been to get Craig to reply in the first place, lots of people must do it.

John Paul shoved his fingers through his hair, a sign of frustration at the things he couldn't control. His stomach was in knots and...knowing the flight was due to take off any minute now, he felt edgy, flustered and a little bit paranoid. He decided to take Craig's advice and went in search of a flight attendant, smiling when he found one he requested a drink...a stiff one. The woman in her perfectly pressed red and white uniform, with the neatly coiffed hair and ready smile handed him a neat vodka on the rocks, managing not to arch her eyebrows too blatantly as John Paul downed it in one, handing the empty glass back to her asking politely for another. She handed it to him and he took it gratefully, choosing this time to sip at it, relishing the burn as it slipped down his throat.

"I don't usually start drinking so early" he felt the need to inform. "Not that I drink late all the time either". She smiled politely as John Paul tried to extract his foot from his mouth. "It's just...any second now my date for my sisters wedding is going to sit down and I need to be ready for him" he gushed, the words flooding from his mouth before he took another sip. His eyes darted around, lifting to the stewardess as she cocked an eyebrow at the seats behind him.

"Hello 3b" she purred.

John Paul tensed and then, ever so slowly, he turned around, almost dropping the glass as he came face to face with his _date._

_**Hope you like this fic, please leave a comment to let me know what you think. Thanks.**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRST IMPRESSIONS**

Holy Mary mother of.....The description in the newspaper didn't do him justice. Not by a long shot. Tall, dark, sophisticated....yeah, and the rest. John Paul's first thought was....' What had Craig Dean done in a past life that warranted God bestowing him with the longest, most beautiful eyelashes he'd ever seen on a man....or woman'. He must have been a saint or something to get to the front of_ that _queue.Then he felt his insides melt, going all gooey and warm as he felt himself being drawn in to those velvet, chocolate pools. He'd never been a massive fan of chocolate but looking into those eyes made him want to strip off and dive right in.

He shook his head mentally and told himself to get a grip. His eyes dropped down over the aristocratic nose to land, firmly on Craig's lips. If God was the man in charge of the eyes then Cupid was the man to see about the lips. He'd been shooting his arrows at Craig's mouth that was for sure, making them a succulent raspberry red in colour and a perfect heart shape. John Paul thought he might actually pass out when Craig stopped before him, a perfectly sweet smile trespassing on those lips.

"John Paul McQueen?" John Paul nodded, totally at a loss for words. "Hi, Craig Dean, I'm your....date". He smiled warmly, confidently and John Paul used all his willpower not to turn into a gibbering mess.

Craig's thoughts were running along a similar path as he thought about what he'd been told before setting off. He'd said John Paul was blond haired and blue eyed but Dom's description was sorely lacking in one major detail. Those weren't just blue eyes. They were the colour of the sea in Mauritius where he liked to spend his vacations diving. They weren't just the ice blue of the Indian ocean where it hits the pure white sand either....no, these eyes were almost the same azure blue of the water about six feet below the surface of the waves that lap and swirl around the beautiful coral reefs. He might be too good a diver not to drown in the ocean but he wasn't sure what was going to save him from drowning in those deep pools of blue that were gazing back at him now. The emotion in them though, that was something you could never find in the water.

John Paul held his hand out and Craig's gaze flicked to it before wrapping it warmly between his, surprised to find that it wasn't clammy, it was actually dry, his grip firm but gentle, belying the slightly scared, nervous look he was giving off. He noticed John Paul's other hand had a death grip on the glass with the clear liquid and he felt the need to remove it, take it from John Paul's grasp before it smashed to smitherines in his vice like grip. He tugged on the hand he still held until John Paul's chest connected with his and with all the ease of someone who'd done this a thousand times before, he wrapped his arm around him, bestowing a light, breezy kiss on the younger mans cheek.

John Paul inhaled deeply, the unconscious act making Craig's scent assault his senses. He could smell the distinctly masculine fragrance that was Craig, mingled with a hint of lemon soap and aftershave. The slight stubble on his face, scratched against the sensitive skin on John Paul's jaw, the friction causing him to shiver. He closed his eyes involuntarily as his own arm held the brunette against him for maybe just a fraction of a second too long before taking a step back, once more letting his gaze linger.

"Thanks uh....thank you for doing this". Okay so he wasn't exactly oozing confidence or sex appeal the way Craig was but at least he hadn't thrown up either. That was a bonus, right?

"It's my pleasure". There was that charming, seductive voice again, the one John Paul had to tell himself not to be sucked in by. He had to remind himself that it was all an act, part of the package he was paying for. Yes, his eyes might be raking over him slowly, almost like he was visually undressing him but he _was _pretending to be his boyfriend, even if they hadn't got to Hollyoaks yet, he started paying from the time they met, so of course Craig was going to get into character.

They both stood, assessing each other, totally unaware of the stares they were getting from the other first class passengers. John Paul noted how sophisticated and handsome and downright sexy Craig looked in his charcoal grey Armani suit and Craig, well, Craig still couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from those eyes.

Jesus Christ, why was he having to try so hard to maintain an air of professionalism, Craig wondered. He was used to wining and dining clients, making them feel special in what was normally a lonely existence for them. He'd gone to weddings, christenings and more office Christmas parties than he cared to remember. Hell, he'd even gone to the odd funeral. But he'd never really felt this nervous about meeting someone, especially someone who, when they'd corresponded via email, had made him feel so at ease. He put the nerves down to this being the first time he'd answered a man.

He'd had enquiries before, not many, to be fair most gay men seemed to stick to escort ads that stated _that_ particular sexual preference but, out of the ones that had been in touch he'd never really felt the desire to follow up on the opportunity for business. So he'd stuck to his clients at work being just women and his dalliances with men remaining....extra curricular. From the couple of occasions he'd experimented with men, he'd been a bit disappointed at the lack of connection. That wasn't to say he didn't like blokes, hell, some of them were a lot of fun but....he'd never really had the inclination to go further than a few kisses, maybe the odd fumbling....nothing too serious.

He kept his personal and professional life separate, choosing never to mix business with pleasure. He never got attached to clients and if he thought they were with him, he made the necessary enquiries to find them someone else suitable to take his place.

That's why it had stunned him when he actually replied to John Paul's email, his fingers flying across the soft rubber pads of the laptop as he'd asked for more information. He'd read the heartfelt words on the screen from John Paul, explaining how he was going home to his family and he'd have to face an ex boyfriend who'd dumped him for no apparent reason. John Paul's words had been light and humorous but beneath the nonchalance Craig had sensed someone who felt trapped and needed an easy way out. Really it was that silent desperation that had spurred him on to replying, accepting him as a client and not the extra money that he'd make from the business transaction. Now he'd met John Paul though, he was beginning to wonder if that really had been the wisest of decisions on his part.

Turning his back on John Paul and firmly pushing his thoughts away he removed a couple of champagne flutes from the stewardesses silver tray, politely thanking her as she preened for his attention. He smiled warmly, any and all doubts about his arrangement shoved firmly to the back of his mind as he gestured towards their seats.

"Shall we?" That's good, he told himself. He couldn't detect anything but his usual professionalism in his voice. John Paul grinned and sat down in the seat nearest the window, stretching his long, athletic legs out in front of him as he looked out onto the tarmac, sipping at his champagne. Craig stood by the seat next to him and removed his jacket, folding it over his arm before stowing it in the over head baggage compartment. John Paul turned his head at that moment, inhaling sharply at the sight before him. He couldn't help biting his lip when Craig's shirt became untucked from his trousers as he stretched up, attempting unsuccessfully to close the over head locker. He licked his lips as his eyes were drawn to the faint trail of dark hair that arrowed down from Craig's navel, dipping enticingly beneath the waistband of his trousers towards the unmistakably impressive bulge in the front of his pants. Craig shifted his footing, having no idea that John Paul was currently checking him out, literally devouring him with his gaze. He quickly turned away again as Craig got the small compartment shut, taking another, longer swig of his drink. Craig, oblivious to the effect he was currently having on his 'boyfriend' smiled warmly and, clinking glasses, took a sip of the wonderfully chilled beverage.

Making himself comfortable Craig turned to John Paul.

"Sorry I wasn't able to meet you earlier, something....came up". He didn't feel the need to elaborate that he'd felt the need to send a spy to check out John Paul before deciding to meet him.

"It's fine really....work must be crazy busy". John Paul breathed the last part. Craig smiled, chuckling inside as John Paul suddenly realised what he'd said and looked away embarrassed. He wasn't arrogant or conceited but neither was he going to pretend to himself that he didn't know the effects he had on others. It was all about confidence. Craig had never been shy as a youngster, he'd always liked getting involved and having attention but it was only as he'd got older, filled out a little, grown into his body that he'd started to get noticed. From there he'd used his people skills to set up his escort business, successfully, he might add, to the point that he could pick and choose his schedules and holidays....not to mention his clients. He knew the key to his success, as well as dressing and acting the part, was listening....not just hearing, anyone could do that but.... listening. It always surprised him just how many people actually spent most of their time with him talking. It was as though they weren't used to anyone taking notice, being interested and....nine times out of ten, that's what he gave them. Someone to talk to that would listen.

A steward came around announcing a delay on their flight, explaining that if they wanted to take an alternate flight of make other arrangements in the meantime they could do. Neither man was in a hurry to move and they didn't relish a 6 hour drive through rush hour traffic so they opted to stay on the plane with a few others and wait it out.

"So...." Craig said turning to John Paul...." tell me about yourself". John Paul raised his eyebrows, like this was new to him but began talking, telling Craig about his family.

Half an hour later and after a very in depth conversation about his family, John Paul was getting sleepy. The four glasses of champagne and the two vodkas had gone to his head and with the way he was rambling on about 'our Mercedes' or 'our Carmel' he could tell he was slightly drunk too.

"So Michaela's the one getting married?" Craig's voice startled him, he hadn't realised it had been so long since he'd spoken. So much for not monopolising the conversation.

"Uh huh" he nodded, clutching his head as it pounded and the plane started to spin.

"And her fianc`e is your ex boyfriends brother". Craig smiled as John Paul frowned, confusion etched into his features.

"I think so". God he was tired.

"And this ex boyfriend is the best man?" Craig looked at John Paul who looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Unfortunately yeah". His bottom lip quivered but he refused to shed any more tears over Ben. He'd done that enough in the first few days after they'd split up. Bloody hell. He hadn't thought about Ben since he'd got on the plane, he'd first been so wrapped up with nerves over meeting Craig and then, actually meeting Craig had taken his mind off everything else....how was that possible? He'd thought of hardly anything but Ben since getting the invitation and finding out he was going to be there.

"Tell me about it then". Craig could see John Paul's hesitation, the wariness behind his eyes. "You may as well, it'll help make things easier to understand". Craig was kidding himself. That was only the half of it. Yes, he needed to know the background so he didn't slip up and put his foot in it when he met everyone but, as well as that, he found he wanted to know more and he liked hearing John Paul talk, enjoyed listening to the calm, melodic, softly spoken voice.

So John Paul told him....everything. From the first time he and Ben met at a gig he was DJing at in Manchester, where John Paul had been propositioned by Ben in the DJ booth, to their first official date. He explained that they'd gone to the Open Golf Championship in Lytham St Annes....something John Paul confessed had bored him rigid but he'd gone because Ben wanted to and had raved about how much he'd like it. He hadn't!

Then he went into more detail when he told how Michaela used to join the two of them, hanging out with them at Ben's flat, often resulting in her staying over too. In the end, John Paul had suggested setting her up on a blind date with James and the rest as they say, is history.

"She started going out with James and I carried on seeing Ben and it was really....nice". Craig raised his eyebrows. Nice....the word didn't exactly scream passion to him. Why would you want to waste your time on....nice.

"What went wrong then....if you don't mind me asking". John Paul didn't, it was just one of those sore subjects for him because really, how do you explain that you haven't a clue what went wrong you just.....weren't loved anymore. John Paul sighed in frustration.

"I can't explain it...honestly, I can't" he implored when he saw the dubious look on Craig's face. "We went away one weekend, the four of us and had a really nice time". There it was again, Craig thought....nice. God he hated that word. It was the word you use to describe something you feel nothing much for, it was _nice_ in it's ambivalence. Nice is what you call a packet of crisps or a trip to the hairdressers or a microwave meal. They're alright but you've had better or you could think of better places to be....it's not great but it isn't bad either. It doesn't stir any emotion, it's a word you use when you can think of nothing better to use. Craig knew John Paul was a smart guy, they'd been none stop talking for over half an hour and he could certainly articulate himself well. He wasn't the kind of man who had a limited vocabulary and couldn't think of any other descriptive words to use so Craig had to assume that the reason he was using such a bland word was because that's what his past relationship had been....bland. For some reason, John Paul wasn't really seeing it like that though.

"The next day, Ben sent me an email asking me to meet him at this really swanky restaurant as he had something important he wanted to talk to me about. Of course, I had it in my head he wanted to take the relationship to the next level, how stupid am I?" He looked to Craig, turning his head away quickly, sure he was going to see some kind of agreement behind those brown eyes. Craig just shook his head, wondering why the hell John Paul had been wasting his time on someone like that anyway.

"Then he broke up with me, said it was nothing I'd done, it was him" he sighed, shaking his head, still with no clue what had gone wrong. "I wanted to ask him what he was playing at, why he'd bothered if it was just a joke to him but he told me to calm down, he didn't want to make a scene".

"He actually said that?" Craig was incredulous. What the hell had John Paul seen in this dick head?

"Yeah, so I got up and left, avoided him for a week while I arranged a transfer to the London branch of the magazine and i haven't seen him since".

Craig didn't say it but as far as he could see, John Paul had had a lucky escape.

**Please read and comment, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHOICES**

John Paul snuggled into the hard, warmth of his pillow, adjusting his arm slightly around his duvet, taking comfort in the strong, masculine feel of it . Then he froze when he heard the chatter going on around him and realised he wasn't at home in his London apartment, he was on a plane back to his hometown of Hollyoaks to see his sister get married and come face to face with his ex boyfriend. His second realisation was that the pillow wasn't a pillow and the thing he had his arm wrapped so tightly around wasn't his duvet, it was Craig, the man posing as his current lover.

John Paul lifter his head slowly, trying to discreetly remove the trail of drool currently making it's way from the corner of his mouth with his tongue, at the same time extracting his arm from it's very comfortable position across Craig's chest. He straightened himself, then looked over at Craig sheepishly....brown eyes glanced back at him.

"You're just in time, we're coming in for landing." Craig said nonchalantly nodding towards the small window. He wasn't feeling very nonchalant at all, in fact he was feeling anything but ambivalent, taking the opportunity to compose himself as John Paul gazed out of the window. Sometime just before the seat belt signs had lit up, John Paul had given in to the exhaustion he'd been feeling and had laid his head against the small fleece pillow the flight attendant had supplied them with. At some point between take off and now, his head had slid off the pillow, onto Craig's shoulder, affording the brunette the opportunity to gaze at the younger blond man, taking in the smooth, pale skin and lush lips of his companion.

Craig was used to being around beautiful people, hell, he spent a lot of time at work in the trendiest, hippest clubs and restaurants and it wasn't unusual to bump into a film star or two. Just last week he'd been dining in the same restaurant as the woman who used to go out with Tom Cruise....Penelope.....something and that bloke who plays the brown haired CTU guy in 24. He could honestly say though, just from having spent a short time with John Paul that, in all the places he'd been and with all the people he'd seen, he'd never met anyone with more gorgeous eyes and lovely smile. Both seemed to go hand in hand, as the smile got brighter so did the eyes. They literally took his breath away.

Having John Paul snuggle up against him had given Craig a bit of a reaction he hadn't experienced in a while....no....in forever, but he wasn't prepared to think about that too much at the moment, after all, how do you justify getting a hard on over a man you only met hours earlier? A client as well? Not that he'd never experienced an erection before, it was the instant sign of lust that his body was sending out at such little contact that he'd never felt before. Yes, having John Paul wrap his arm around him as he buried his face into Craig's crisp, white shirt had stirred desires in the older man that he wasn't really used to. Sex for him was about getting a release, almost clinical but John Paul being like that, fitting so snugly against him had given him an almost overwhelming urge to press his lips against the blonds and see if his lips really did taste like the raspberries they were the colour of. He'd felt attraction before, of course he had but....never had it been so instant and overwhelming. He had to keep reminding himself that John Paul was looking for help in getting through the week, preferably coming away with his 'nice' ex boyfriend at the end of it. John Paul finally turned back to his companion.

"Sleep well?" Craig was pleased to hear that his tone belied his thoughts and remained neutral.

"Yeah, sorry about" John Paul ran a hand through his already disheveled hair, gesturing at Craig's shoulder. Craig looked down unconcerned.

"Oh that" he shrugged casually, "I barely even noticed." Craig gave himself a mental pat on the back for appearing so blasé about the whole thing.

John Paul smiled in relief, trying his best to flatten his hair. God! Craig must think he was a right loser, first almost crying over his ex, getting plastered and then falling asleep on him, leaving a now damp patch of saliva on his shoulder. Nice one John Paul, way to get him to like you! He thought.

Suddenly it hit him....Whoa....where had that thought come from? He didn't want Craig to like him, they had a business arrangement and he wanted Ben back....didn't he? Yes, of course he did, that was the whole point of picking an escort, rather than turning up with some random that he'd met at the club. The point was to try and make Ben jealous, realise what he was missing with John Paul so they could have another chance. He didn't like Craig like that....not at all....not in the slightest...not even a little bit? The voice in his head asked him the last part. John Paul smiled at that, shaking his head.

"Are you thinking about Ben?" John Paul nodded. Craig's face remained impassive. He couldn't believe that John Paul could have such a beautiful smile for a man he described in their relationship as....nice. Maybe there was more between them than John Paul had let on. He certainly seemed happy just now when he smiled, the expression reaching right to his eyes, making the blue shine even brighter than before. Craig mentally chastised himself, reminded himself why he was here. One week, that's all , he reassured himself....one week.

The plane landed smoothly and within five minutes of it taxiing to a standstill Craig had his jacket and John Paul his laptop and they were making their way inside to pick up their bits of luggage. John Paul looked at his watch, saw the time and suggested they change at the airport for the dinner they were meeting his family for.

"Sorry we don't have time to go home first, it's just with the delay and everything...." he shrugged, looking uncomfortable at the idea of them going straight into the 'meet the family' routine.

"It's fine, we can get changed and I'll flag a taxi down". He smiled, his brown eyes shining as he reassured John Paul, the blond instantly calming down as he looked back into the warm, chocolate depths, all concerns suddenly flooding away.

"I uh...you said you drive....I hired a car."

"Great well, I'll just get changed and then pick the car up and you could get the luggage....meet you out front?" John Paul nodded at Craig's suggestion, his easy confidence instantly putting him at ease. They parted ways, Craig heading into the first class lounge to the restrooms to change and John Paul making his way to the carousel to get the baggage. Craig had told him what his garment bag and holdall looked like and John Paul shook his head, laughing to himself as he saw the plush, expensive luggage come around on the belt....Oh yes, Craig must be very popular he thought because to afford the kind of clothes he wore and luggage that costs almost a grand, business had to be going well.

By the time he made his own way back into the first class lounge Craig had already left, so John Paul took the opportunity to scrutinise himself in the mirror before getting changed. He turned his head this way and that, taking in the pale, nondescript face and dirty blond hair. He ran his fingers through it, eventually giving up trying to tame the wayward strands as they continued to defy him, making him anxious once more about seeing his family again.

He loved them to bits, as he'd told Craig it's just....they could be a bit....much, sometimes. His mum was always nagging him on the phone, asking why he hadn't tried harder to keep hold of Ben and when was he ever going to settle down and he found it hard trying to stay calm, not let on that those things bothered him too. As for his sisters, well they were all okay in small doses but put any one of them with another for any length of time and things were sure to kick off. He was starting to worry now, how Craig was going to take them and whether he'd be able to fit in. He hoped his sisters liked Craig, he wanted them to make him feel welcomed to the family. Everyone loved Ben though, it was one of the things John Paul really liked about his ex....the way he seemed to slot right in, get himself accepted into the family fold.

John Paul shrugged into his jacket and adjusted the tie around his neck, folding the collar as he made his way out of the door, pushing the baggage trolley out of the airport. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Craig leaning against a gleaming bronze Mercedes E class, the sleek, lean lines of the man blending with the car effortlessly. Fucking hell, John Paul didn't think he'd ever seen a sight so magnificent, regardless of the amount of A list celebs he saw on a day to day basis. There was something about Craig that exuded charm and charisma, made you just have to stop what you were doing and take a breath. To think that _he_ was the one the it was directed at was kind of appealing, in a really big way. He just had to keep reminding himself that it was all part of Craig's job. The last thing he'd want was someone fawning all over him, making him wish he'd never replied to John Paul in the first place. He did look fucking stunning in that suit though, even if it did clash a bit with the clothes he himself was wearing. Oh shit!

"Is that what you're wearing?" Craig looked down at himself following John Paul's anxious enquiry, frowning slightly as he pulled the lapels of his dark chocolate Dior suit jacket together.

"Yes....why?" He looked to John Paul who, he had to admit to himself, looked pretty damned tasty.

"It's just....we look a bit....twinny." He replied pointing from himself to Craig looking decidedly worried.

"Right, I get you....like we're trying too hard?"

"Exactly! It's just....I don't want my family to have any more ammunition than they already have". Craig nodded, wondering why the hell someone with as much character and charm as John Paul has would give a toss what anyone thinks. As far as Craig was concerned, John Paul was fantastic but he seemed to invest so much of his energy pleasing other people and if his family couldn't see that then that was their loss.

Craig opened the back door, ushering John Paul onto the soft leather seating before opening John Paul's own garment bag and extracting a suit that would go perfectly and....if it happened to bring out the intense blue of his eyes then....that was a bonus.

"Here, change into this, you'll be fine". John Paul looked up into Craig's warm gaze, noting the way his skin crinkled at the side of his eyes as he smiled. He took the proffered suit, noting with pride that it was his favourite navy blue one and smiled back, tucking his legs into the car as Craig shut the door. John Paul was already wearing a fresh white shirt which was a stark contrast to the black one Craig was wearing so he didn't have to change that, just the trousers and jacket. Once the luggage was dispatched in the spacious boot of the car, Craig slid into the drivers seat, turning to face him, his elbow resting casually against the passenger seat. "We'll stop in Chester and find somewhere we can get you a new tie, okay?" the younger man nodded his assent, pleased that for once a decision was being made for him. Craig grinned and turned around, looking in the rear view mirror once before setting off, pulling confidently into the busy traffic.

Looking at the suit folded neatly beside him, John Paul shrugged out of his brown, one of a kind, hand tailored jacket, swiftly dispatching the garment to the parcel shelf before unzipping his trousers, lifting his hips and removing them, also in quick succession. Craig heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper, letting his eyes flick to the rear view mirror. He noticed John Paul was distracted unfastening his belt so he adjusted

the focus, turning the reflective glass a little, just so he could see out of the back window better, he assured himself. He sucked in a breath, noting the way John Paul's thigh muscles tensed as he slid the trousers down his legs. Oh yeah, turning the mirror had nothing at all to do with _that_ did it?

John Paul's gaze flicked up as his fingers carried on their task, oblivious to the fact that Craig's eyes had just been burning a hole in his legs. Craig blushed furiously, glad he'd turned his gaze back to the road in time. He could hear more movement in the back now as John Paul unfolded the navy trousers, getting them ready to put on. He bent his head and once more Craig couldn't take his eyes off the strong, sinew of John Paul's thighs, the more masculine part above still being covered up by his boxer shorts and his shirt. He thrust his hips up as he slid the dark blue material over them and Craig sucked in another breath, brought out of his perusal by the short, sharp beep of a car horn. He swerved suddenly, sending John Paul heavily into the back door.

"Shit! Fuck!" Craig cursed, waving apologetically at the car behind him. "Fucking traffic!" He glanced in the mirror again to see John Paul rubbing his temple. "Shit.....are you okay?" his concern was evident to John Paul who just grimaced but with a hint of a smile on his face.

"I thought you said you were a good driver?" he chuckled, his fingertips still massaging his head.

"I know...sorry". Craig didn't let his eyes wander back off the road after that, making sure to adjust the mirror back when John Paul wasn't looking. He pulled up outside one of the town centre department stores, waiting at the curb as John Paul went inside in search of a suitable tie. He loved his suit but he wasn't used to wearing a tie with it so Craig gave him his mobile number which he called once inside, the video call coming through nice and clear. He got to the ties, holding each up to his neck in turn as Craig watched, commenting now and then on a style and colour.

"That one.....that's the one, I like that". Craig got enthusiastic as John Paul held up a dark brown and blue patterned tie. John Paul looked at it, not so sure as it wasn't as simple a design as he would normally wear. The he figured this was Craig's area of expertise, more than his so he trusted the older man and bought it, holding the bag aloft as he exited the door. Craig jumper out and held the passenger door open for John Paul as he climbed in, got back in the drivers seat and set back off towards John Paul's home town. John Paul got the tie out, smiling at Craig as he nodded his approval before tying it around his neck. Now he was ready he felt a little better.

They were on the last leg of their journey and as John Paul pointed in the direction of Hollyoaks, that feeling of nausea he'd felt before started creeping back in. Was his mum going to embarrass him in front of Craig and make him feel like an idiot? Were his sisters going to behave themselves for once? Was Ben going to be there?.....of course he was, he was the best man but John Paul couldn't help wondering if things would be weird with them. After all, the last time they'd seen each other had been in the restaurant. The butterflies in his stomach were wreaking havoc by the time Craig turned into the village.

As they pulled over John Paul checked his reflection one last time, sweeping his hand through his hair before taking a deep breath.

"I'm ready, I can do this" John Paul repeated the mantra as he stood by the car, clutching hold of the handle for dear life.

"It'll be fine....promise" Craig reassured, taking the lapels of John Paul's jacket in his hands he flattened them down and slid his fingers beneath the collar of the shirt, adjusting it until it fell flat. He could smell the minty freshness of John Paul's breath as he leaned in towards him, could feel the warmth of it against his cheek and could almost taste the champagne that was sure to linger on his lips. He told himself he had to get a grip as he stood back to survey his handy work. John Paul was also feeling a bit breathless and for him it had nothing to do with what was inside the venue either. The touch of Craig's fingers as they skimmed across his neck was enough to make him shiver in the warm evening air and seeing a few tendrils of dark hair fall across the brunettes forehead made his fingers just itch to push it back. He inhaled a shaky breath as Craig took hold of his forearms giving them a squeeze.

"You'll do....now, how about you go and introduce me".

_**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**MEET THE FAMILY**

To say that John Paul was nervous was an understatement. If the palpitations he was having in his chest were anything to go by, he thought he might have a cardiac arrest by the time they eventually left this evening. He was so glad he had Craig by his side to help him through the cocktail party the couple were having with their friends and family. As soon as they got through the door john Paul was accosted by one of his many relatives.

"Aww, John Paul....sweetheart, it must so difficult for you coming back after all this time and seeing Ben." Craig felt the younger man tense next to him at the sound of his ex's name. John Paul hadn't _actually_ set eyes on Ben yet but he was certainly keeping an eye out for him, not sure yet if it was to say hello or to avoid him like the plague. John Paul's furtive glances hadn't gone unnoticed by Craig either, who right now was feeling decidedly rejected.

"Who's this then?"She asked pointedly looking towards Craig with an arched eyebrow.

"Sorry....Aunt May this is Craig....my boyfriend". Craig stepped forward and held his hand out, taking the older ladies fingers between his and raising them to his lips he kissed them, all the while making eye contact with the old battleaxe.

"Craig Dean, it's a pleasure to meet you" he dropped her hand gently and linked his arm through John Paul's.

She flushed at the exchange, her already strongly rouged cheeks becoming pinker.

"And what do you do....Craig?" John Paul blinked at the flirtatious tone coming from the woman he'd always thought of as being the McQueen's answer to Margaret Thatcher.

"I work in...."

"Sorry, excuse us Aunt May, I can see my mother waving" John Paul interrupted, not sure what the hell Craig was going to say but choosing to divert the conversation anyway. He started pulling Craig away, in the direction of the cloakrooms.

"It was nice meeting you" Craig called over his shoulder, not noticing the way the woman tossed her head and waved as he was dragged away. John Paul opened one of the heavy mahogany doors and ushered Craig inside, shoving him not too gently between a row of neatly hung coats and jackets. Craig looked to John Paul expectantly. Taking out a thick brown envelope from his suit jacket pocket john Paul handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"Three thousand in cash" John Paul said, expelling the air he'd been holding in his lungs. "Count it". Craig looked at him, noting the way he stood with his hands jammed in his pockets, bouncing from one foot to the other.

"I don't need to count it, I trust you".

"I'd really prefer it if you count it" John Paul smiled. Craig looked at him, a frown etched on his face as he flicked through the wads of fifty pound notes, feeling insulted for some reason. Oh well, if that's how he was going to play it.

"I'll cover my expenses, meals, drinks and so forth but if you want to get intimate, we 're talking extra". John Paul blushed at Craig's abrupt words and he lifted his eyebrows in curiosity. It hadn't even entered his head, that side of Craig's job. He could see now why he was rolling in it though.

Craig didn't know why he said that. It wasn't the way he did business telling clients up front about any additional services. Most of them didn't even hire him for that and those that did had to approach him at which point he could make the decision himself. He _never_ did things this way, there was just something about John Paul's behaviour that had riled him.

"I don't think you need to worry about that, I find the idea of sex for cash a bit of a turn off actually." and now Craig felt like a man whore. That was fine then because, as nice as John Paul seemed, he didn't really relish the idea of being paid money to sleep with him. He'd managed 24 years not having sex with a man, the thought of his first time being for cash turned his stomach. His gaze met John Paul's and he was surprised to see the younger blond looked guilty. Well that was fine, Craig had a job to do and he was good at it so he put his professional head back on and made a move to leave.

"Shall we?" The two men left and were barely entering the stylishly modern function room when they were accosted by a loud, lively brunette lady who threw her arms around John Paul, drawing him in for a hug.

"John Paul....Ducky, I'm so glad you finally made it....I thought you were going to be late....again". Craig's eyes narrowed as the woman who was so obviously the matriarch of the McQueen household reprimanded her son. He just caught the grimace on John Paul's face as he was drawn into a hug with his mum. Her eyes connected with Craig's over John Paul's shoulder and she drew back, gripping his arms as she pushed him away.

"Who's this then? Are you not going to introduce us love?" Craig stepped forward holding his hand out politely. The woman looked from his hand to his face to John Paul.

"Mum....this is Craig, Craig.....mum....Myra!" John Paul placed his hands on his mother's shoulders guiding her towards Craig's outstretched hand. Craig was just about to withdraw the proffered hand when she enveloped it in hers giving him a smile. Then she turned back to John Paul.

"Have you seen Ben yet? I think he might've been looking for you earlier." Craig noticed John Paul once again look over his shoulder. He thought that might be something John Paul was used to having Myra as his mother. "He does look dashing in his lovely Top man suit." Craig smiled to himself. He knew the type well. She looked at Craig.

"We thought Ben was going to ask him to be his civil parter, you know but...." she inclined her head at her son...."he never was much use at relationships, he always lets the good ones slip away". She sighed, reproachfully, her eyes shining with disappointment. Then she spotted someone she knew and wandered off.

"That was my mum". John Paul grabbed a champagne flute from a passing tray, necking the cold, fizzy drink in one before taking a couple more, thanking the waiter. He sighed and turned from Craig, embarrassment washing over him as he stood there surveying the room.

"John Paul!!" They both turned to the girl with the garish make up who called his name...."Babes...good to see you". She flung her arms around his neck with such momentum he almost lost his balance. The bubbly blond gave him a squeeze before drawing back. "Who's the hunk?" she licked her lips and eyed Craig up like he was a rather tasty caramel in a box of coffee creams.

"Michaela....This is Craig....he's my...." his voice trailed off as he saw something across the room.

"His boyfriend" Craig finished smoothly, his words swallowed as she grabbed his cheeks and planted a great big kiss on his lips.

"Well I think you're a doll and if you like my big brother then....good for you". She said it lightly, airily, patting him on the shoulder and yet there was something in her tone that belied her words....maybe a hint of sibling rivalry or envy. Michaela stayed there for a second or two more, pressing her chest suggestively into Craig's arm, making him fell uncomfortable in front of his boyfriend....well, pretend boyfriend. She saw she was getting nowhere with the flirting though so she took the drink from Craig's grasp and sidled off in the direction that her brother was looking.

John Paul hadn't said a word, he was still staring across the room, his eyes barely registering when his younger sister stood close to the two men he was looking at, smiling from one to the other as she listened to Ben. Craig's eyes followed the direction of John Paul's gaze to see a tall, handsome man in his mid to late twenties talking to a more approachable looking, smiling, slightly older man.

"Is that your ex?" John Paul's startled eyes flew to Craig's and he felt his tummy flip over as he gazed into the chocolate brown pools....so warm and inviting. He nodded. "Which one?" Like he needed to ask. Craig could feel the arrogance radiating from the younger of the two from all the way across the room.

"The blond one" he muttered into his third glass of champagne, turning his back to the rest of the room. Craig could see why people thought Ben might be a catch...on looks alone even Craig could see how he might be perceived as attractive, he had that kind of....pretty boy look about him that you see in film stars. It didn't really float Craig's boat though, he liked a more chiseled look, soft lips and nice cheekbones....blue eyes not hazel but, yeah...he could see why someone else might find this Ben character attractive...each to his or her own and all that. Both men were brought out of there reveries by the chinking of a champagne glass through a microphone.

"Welcome everyone....James, Mr and Mrs Reynolds, to celebrate such a happy occasion with us all" Myra waved her flute around sloshing her pink champagne down the cream jacket of the woman stood next to her. "We always thought it'd be our John Paul that'd settle down first but then he turned gay and well....it wasn't to be...luckily him and Ben....lovely Ben" she raised her glass to the 'lovely' Ben, "When they were still together managed to set up Michaela and James and here we are." Everyone applauded but Myra hadn't finished. "

"It's a good job John Paul's a better matchmaker than he is boyfriend or else neither of my youngest would be getting married." Oh God! Craig cringed for John Paul standing next to him as everyone turned around at that point, including the ex. Craig just smiled, the arm that he'd already discreetly wrapped around John Paul's waist tightening, pulling him in protectively. He turned his head until his lips made contact with the younger mans ear.

"Your doing fine, just keep smiling." It was said through clenched teeth as Craig felt so angry but his words seemed to relax the blond as he felt him stand taller, meeting his mothers gaze.

"Anyway, he might not bring me any grandchildren but at least he's here to walk his sister down the aisle...."

"To James and Michaela". Everyone joined in the impromptu toast as Ben cut in on Myra's speech, a huge sigh of relief emanating around the room as the chatter started again. Smarmy bastard Craig thought as he looked at the dick head who at that moment smiled over at John Paul. Luckily for Craig, John Paul was still fighting the shame, looking at his shiny black shoes against the pale oak flooring.

"I need the toilet" he muttered. He gave Craig what he thought passed as a smile as he sidled past, head still lowered, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Craig watched him leave. Where was the happy, confidant, funny guy off the plane? He seemed to have disappeared to be replaced by someone who had no confidence in himself and lacked self esteem.

"So you're the newbie shagging my little brother are ya?" Craig turned to come face to face with a tall slim woman with scraped back dark hair, a tight black cocktail dress and six inch heals. He gulped. It wasn't often that Craig felt intimidated but there was something about John Paul's eldest sister, for he was sure that's who it was, that sent a shiver of fear down his spine. He wasn't going to show it though.

"Jacqui McQueen? ....Craig Dean" she took his hand immediately, arching a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at his firm grip. They weighed each other up, the air around them filled with tension until she finally let up on her grip, releasing his hand and leaning forward.

"I like you better than that stuck up prick already" she said, nodding towards Ben and flashing him a look that could kill. Craig laughed and she joined in for a second before straightening her face and shooting him a killer smile. "You hurt my brother though and I'll have your balls on a stick....understood?" It was an offer Craig couldn't refuse. "Good, take care then Craig" she patted his arm and wandered off as Craig breathed a sigh of relief.

_**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**MEET THE FAMILY (part 2)**

"You must be our John Paul's new boyfriend then?" Craig turned at the sound of the husky female voice behind him. He let his gaze rake over her body, mentally classing her an eight out of ten, from the top of her lush, wavy brown hair, across her very nice ample chest and cleavage, down to the tips of her thigh high boots, he realised this one must be Mercedes.

"Mercedes?...Yes, I'm Craig" he didn't bother holding his hand out as a form of greeting. He had a feeling it might get chewed off if he did.

"How do you know that eh?" She eyed him warily so he thought better not to tell her the truth. Instead he caught the bar mans immediate attention and ordered two glasses of the pink champagne, passing her one, he twiddled with the stem of his own. The real answer was that John Paul had told him that Mercedes had two facial expressions....the scowl or the pout. Right now he wasn't really sure which of the two was winning as they both seemed to be firmly fixed in place.

"John Paul said you were beautiful" Craig told her succinctly, watching as she lost the scowl and seemed to simper beneath his compliment...."he lied" ....the scowl came back tenfold and he chuckled...." you aren't beautiful, you're stunning." A flicker of a smile actually touched her mouth at his compliment. Truth be told, she really was a good looking woman but Craig couldn't help thinking that with the perpetual scowl/pout removed she would look so much softer and approachable, making her even more beautiful. She wasn't his type though, she was a bit too high maintenance for his liking. He liked more down to earth people....people who you could chat to, have a laugh with....people more like.... Besides, he much preferred blonds. He ignored the voice in his head that reminded him that his last _three_ dates...none of which were work related had been brunettes and one a red head.

She seemed to be melting beneath his charm so he continued, knowing it wouldn't do him any harm to have Mercedes on side as well as Jacqui. Especially if he was to help John Paul through the next few days. From what he'd been told they were going to be filled with an endless stream of parties and outings, culminating in four days time with the wedding. Craig'd been surprised when Myra said that John Paul was giving his sister away, he hadn't mentioned it on the plane but then, he'd seemed almost as surprised as Craig when his mother had announced it. Remembering who he was speaking to and that John Paul had told him she loved to be centre of attention he turned to look at the stunning brunette. He reached out and touched the silver pendant hanging from a chain around Mercedes neck.

"Is that a Daphne Tabbers piece?" he fingered the intricately detailed jewellery, noting the stunned expression on Mercedes face.

"How do you know that?" She seemed to lean in to his touch so Craig dropped the pendant stepping back, not wanting to give the wrong impression.

"She's an....acquaintance" Actually, that was putting it mildly. Over the last couple of years he'd become her confidante, someone she turned to whenever she wanted to vent her frustrations. She suffered from depression and had found that talking to Craig made more of a difference than talking to her therapist so on the last Tuesday of every month they would meet for coffee and a slice of cake at a quaint little bistro they both knew and chat....that's all. "I could ask her about making you a special piece if you like". He actually had a few pieces at home that he'd accumulated over time. They often ran over time and Craig refused to accept more payment so she'd send him gifts to the office which he accepted gracefully.

"You're kidding?" seeing that he wasn't she let out a little squeal. "You'd do that? Seriously?" Seeing Craig nod his head for the second time she threw her arms around him, drawing him in to a hug. As he looked over her shoulder he noticed the ex disappearing in the same direction John Paul had gone.

"I have to go but...I promise, okay" he left her standing there, mouth gaping open wide as he walked away. Mercedes couldn't help wondering how her brother always managed to find the fit, good looking, rich ones like Craig and Ben when she had to settle for the losers, the bums and the downright impossible. Then her eyes were drawn to a smart, sophisticated bloke in a suit and she forgot what she was thinking as she walked over, the heels of her boots clicking across the solid wood floor.

Craig rounded the corner and saw Ben standing leaning with his back against the wall outside the gents rest room so he withdrew back out of sight, not wanting to alert the other man to his presence.

Hearing the inner door of the mens bathroom creak, Ben pushed himself off the wall, causing John Paul to careen into him in his haste.

"John Paul, I didn't see you there....how are you?" That perked up Craig's ears. What a tosser. He hated the guy already. Lying bastard, what did he think? He could just come back into John Paul's life and turn it upside down again with no explanation, no reason for why he'd been dumped in the first place? Craig waited to hear John Paul's reply.

"Ben!"John Paul looked at his ex who was standing right in front of him, his hands still resting on John Paul's shoulders from when they bumped into each other. He looked into his hazel eyes and saw no apology there just a hint of a smile and maybe a little invitation. "I'm good....you?" John Paul was surprised to hear his voice remain deceptively calm and was even more surprised when he suddenly felt himself being enveloped into a hug, the older blond pressing the full length of his body against his, the embrace nice, bringing old memories of happier times flooding back. He inhaled deeply, the same familiar pungent scent of spice that Ben always used flooding his senses. He frowned into the older mans neck as he was suddenly assaulted by another smell, this one overwhelming him completely with the intoxicating fragrance of lemons and musk and....something else that caused his groin to tighten with desire. He couldn't place the smell, knew he was imagining it, it certainly wasn't coming from Ben, but still, it was making his body react in a way that he really wasn't used to, not just from a whiff of an unfamiliar fragrance. John Paul pulled back, looking around as though expecting to see something that would explain what was happening. There was nothing.

"Are you seeing anyone?" John Paul jerked his head up at the unexpected question. Ben was looking at him curiously, his eyebrows raised at the question that John Paul knew he had the answer to already. Surely he'd seen him and Craig in the function room? It wasn't so big that he'd missed seeing them standing together. Then again, he could just look like a casual date, though John Paul knew there was nothing casual looking about Craig. He smiled as he thought of the way the brunettes arm had tightened as his mum had gone into her ritual humiliation of her son.

"I am he's....fantastic, confident....probably the most gorgeous man I ever had the fortune to meet" as John Paul watched the expression on Ben's face change he realised he meant every word he'd said. He might have only known Craig for half a day but what he said was true. He was fantastic....the way he'd put John Paul completely at ease when they met and sat listening to him pour his heart out and then the way he'd handled his mother and Aunt May.....those weren't the actions of any ordinary man. He exuded confidence and was so sure of himself, he knew who he was and he didn't bend for anyone and John Paul admired him for that. As for the gorgeous, the mental image of Craig leaning against that car still took his breath away and he didn't dare think about the glimpse of bare stomach he saw on the plane because that would cause a reaction that would be totally inappropriate to the situation he was in with Ben right now.

"You? Are you....involved?" He asked the question casually, it seemed the right response to what he'd just been asked, besides, he was interested, Ben had been his ex for two years now. Around the corner Craig stiffened, shaking his head, shoving his hands deep into his pockets, licking his lips as he awaited Ben's answer.

"No, I never met anyone new. I should never have...."

"Johnny Boy, come here you gorgeous piece of ass you and give your old mate a hug!" Both John Paul and Ben turned around, surprised at the sound of a loud, booming voice as it reverberated through the, otherwise unoccupied corridor. Craig visibly relaxed as he peeped around the corner, noticing a beaming, dark haired, slightly older man jubilantly pull John Paul into a hug before turning to Ben.

"Spike!" The name was said in unison.

"Hello arse face, broken anyone's heart lately?" Ben looked stunned, affronted and then became even more vexed as the man took hold of John Paul's arm, turning both their backs on the other man.

"I'll see you in a bit....John Paul?" Ben stood there but aside from a smile of acknowledgment from John Paul and a wave of dismissal from the other man, he got no reply. Craig, seeing this exchange grinned to himself and headed back in the direction of the function room. Spike pulled John Paul back into another hug, tightening his arms around the blond as he let out a sigh of relief.

"What did the tosser want then?" Spike asked, stepping back from the embrace. He noted the way John Paul stiffened, his eyes darting away. As far as Spike was concerned, Ben had a lot to answer for. John Paul had always been spirited and confident, ever since coming out as a teen but bloody Ben had made him doubt himself, become less sure, more hesitant.

"He asked me if I was seeing anyone" he replied with a rueful smile.

"I hope you told him to fuck off." John Paul snorted, despite not wanting to. Spike was never one for mincing his words. He'd never taken to Ben, said he found him a drain on his fun, told John Paul that he zapped all the light out of a room when he entered. John Paul hadn't seen it like that though and it got to the point where Spike had to hold his tongue or risk losing his friend. "Seriously though" he said taking John Paul's cheeks between his hands, "I hope you didn't tell him you've been pining for him for the last two years, he's an ass". John Paul chuckled and inclined his head in the direction of the main room.

"Actually, I have someone I want you to meet." Spike's eyes widened and he grinned, quirking his eyebrows curiously at this new piece of information. He waved John Paul forward, following in eager anticipation. The room was pretty packed now with guests of the bride and groom to be, not to mention an abundance of caterers. Spike put a hand across John Paul's chest, halting him in his tracks as his eyes fell on the most gorgeous creature he'd ever seen.

"Ooh, come to papa" Spike looked at John Paul, his expression one of serious intent. John Paul's gaze followed his friends and he had to bite back a smile as Craig looked over and winked. "I think I just came!" John Paul laughed as Spike held his hand over his heart, watched with pride as Craig dismissed himself from the rather large group of women that surrounded him. "Oh God, he's coming over", John Paul chuckled as the usually confident DJ hid behind him, grabbing a shot glass and knocking it back before turning back around, a bright smile plastered on his face.

Craig halted before the two men, a warm smile on his lips. He slid his arm around John Paul's back and moved his hand beneath his jacket until his fingers splayed across the younger man, pushing him in lightly until there was barely any distance between them. The look of surprise on the blonds face registered with Craig a split second too late as he dropped his head forward, placing a soft gentle kiss on his lips. It was the briefest, smallest, lightest of kisses but it sent a shockwave through both men. Craig drew back and rubbed his neck as John Paul flushed, clearing his throat.

"_Hello!_" Craig and John Paul blinked, both turning towards Spike as he waved his hand in front of their faces.

"Hang on a sec" John Paul grabbed Craig's arm and dragged him a few feet away. "What was that?" His heart was beating wildly and he couldn't get his head around it. He'd never had that kind of reaction before, especially from such little contact. Craig misinterpreted John Paul's fluster for annoyance.

"Your ex...." he replied.

"What about him?" Craig looked at John Paul, seeing the question in his eyes. Once more he got his professional head in place, unwilling to tell John Paul anything that wasn't related to the job.

"He was watching, I thought it might help". He smiled, once more oozing confidence. "Which, by the way, I think it might have, he's currently shooting daggers my way." John Paul frowned at Craig. He might not be the best judge of character but he was sure that the older man had felt a spark too, he was secretly gutted that it was all just for show. He smiled as he touched his lips, still feeling the imprint of Craig's against them....the warmth and the softness and that brief taste of champagne that lingered there.

"Oh right yeah, figured that's what it was....sorry, my heads all over the place today." Craig laughed as John Paul explained, frustration radiating through him that he seemed so pleased at the idea of making Ben jealous. Well if that's what he wanted to do then Craig was only too happy to oblige. Noticing The dark haired man looking with interest at the pair of them, he inclined his head in that direction.

"Are you going to introduce us?" John Paul started, turning suddenly back to the friend he'd forgotten was still standing nearby. Craig took the opportunity to grab a couple of cocktail sticks off a passing tray, he was starving.

"Course, sorry....Craig, Spike....Spike this is Craig....my boyfriend" Both men smiled and shook hands, Spike leaning in close and whispering in his ear.

"Where did you find this gorgeous specimen of a man?" John Paul chuckled turning his head.

"The want ads" he replied dead pan, smiling as Spike launched into full on flirt mode, regardless of the fact that Craig was meant to be his boyfriend.

"I'll give you my number in case you tire of blondie" he said with a wink, leaning over and taking a bite of Craig's sausage on a stick.

_**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**EX-PECTATIONS**

"Hon-eyyy....come and meet our John Paul's new fella!" Craig looked over to where Michaela was waving , watching as the same friendly looking bloke who'd been talking to Ben earlier made his way over.

"Oh God....don't tell me you came here voluntarily....he must have bribed you or something" he stated to Craig as he slid an arm comfortably around his fiancee's shoulder. John Paul grimaced into his drink, James not knowing just how close to the truth he'd come. "I'm James, haven't had the pleasure yet" he stated holding his hand out to Craig, who shook it back.

"He seems worth the trouble" Craig replied easily, noting the blush that stained the younger mans cheeks as he squeezed his hand. Michaela watched the interaction between her brother and his boyfriend, feeling a little put out that she was being ignored.

"I thought that about Michaela until she forced me to take dance lessons the day before I'm getting married" he looked forlornly at his young bride to be, rubbing his arm as he got a slap for his troubles.

"They're quite popular for weddings, I've been to a few" all eyes turned to Craig at his admission, including John Paul's. His eyes narrowed slightly as he wondered just how many times exactly. "We could come with you if you like?....show you our Fred Astaire moves" Craig rocked back and forth holding a pretend partner in his arms.

"You'd do that? Really?" James seemed surprised. Craig looked to John Paul who nodded his agreement , smiling to himself at the effort Craig was making to fit in with his family and friends. He'd already won Spike over which was a minor miracle as he normally didn't like John Paul's boyfriends. When it came to the men John Paul usually dated he could be a bit....well....spiky. He always told John Paul that he attracted losers, bums or self satisfied smug pricks....Ben falling into the latter category. Craig though, he'd taken to him immediately. It'd surprised John Paul even more when he'd spoken to Craig and he'd said that he'd chatted to both Jacqui and Mercedes and that they got on like a house on fire. Whether he was exaggerating or not was still to be confirmed but John Paul got the impression that Craig could win over pretty much anyone with his easy wit and charm.

"Anything for John Paul's future brother in law and little sister" he leaned in to whisper in Michaela's ear...."He'd do anything for you you know". He stepped back smiling, expecting her to do the same, so it unnerved him to see her eyes cloud over and the smile disappear from her face for the briefest of moments before coming back. Her eyes darted to John Paul and James but they were already making arrangements to meet up at the dance hall. Well that was weird, Craig thought to himself as he watched her throw herself into the middle of the conversation the other two men were having. He watched for something more but she seemed to have reverted back to her same perky self.

"Are you ready to go?" Craig jumped as John Paul's voice cut into his thoughts, startling him momentarily. Craig nodded, saying goodbye to Michaela and James who waved discreetly as his fiance attacked his lips with hers. Craig laughed at the pair of them as they seemed to forget they were in the midst of family and friends, groping each other in a very private manner. John Paul put his hand to his eyes to shield them from the scene of his sister and his future brother in law making out.

"Oh God, that's something a brother should never have to see his little sister do". Craig chuckled as John Paul walked into someone, apologising and getting flustered.

"He seems nice" Craig mentioned, inclining his head at James. John Paul smiled and agreed, still not able to look back in that direction.

"Yeah he is. Him and Michaela are like chalk and cheese but it seems to do them good. Besides you need someone like James to put up with our Michaela, she's impossible". John Paul gestured towards Jacqui and another girl that Craig hadn't met yet, saying he was just going to say goodbye.

"Okay well, I'll meet you near the cloakroom and then we can get going" he said enthusiastically before walking off. Watching John Paul walk away Craig made his way out into the corridor, surprised to see Ben lounging against the desk, turning something over between his fingers. He looked lost in his thoughts and troubled and Craig debated the best thing to do. Should he go over and say something or should he just hang back and wait for John Paul to join him. He watched as Ben studied what looked to be a piece of parer between his fingers, a small, tight smile curving his lips. In the end curiosity got the best of Craig and he made his way over and stood near him, noting that what the other man held was a photograph of him and John Paul, happy and smiling on the beach with his brother and Michaela in the background.

"You look like you just lost out on the lottery" he said, watching the flicker of emotions cross the other mans face. Ben didn't turn to him he just continued to stare at the picture.

"I lost _something_" he muttered before carefully putting the photograph back in his wallet. Craig felt a pang shoot through his chest at the mans words. Was it possible that he regretted splitting up with John Paul in the first place? Did he want him back? Would John Paul want him back? He knew the last was a bit of a stupid question but at times it'd almost seemed like John Paul wasn't as hung up on his ex as he seemed to think.

"What did you lose?" Craig's voice caught as he said the last word but Ben didn't seem to notice. He shrugged.

"It's too late now, they've moved on" Ben replied, an almost dream like quality to his voice as he reminisced. Craig could see the hurt radiating from John Paul's ex, could almost feel the tension as he stood next to him. "Only gone and got another bloke, I never should've...."

"Craig I thought we might...." John Paul bounded around the corner, a massive smile on his face, his exuberant chatter stopping mid sentence as he halted in his tracks, noticing who Craig was stood next to. "Ben!" John Paul's gaze flicked briefly between his ex and his current boyfriend before resting eventually on Craig. He made his way over, smiling, leaning in towards the the dark haired man, brushing his lips lightly across the tanned, lightly stubbled cheek as he grasped Craig's arm through his suit jacket.

"JP! There you are, come here" Craig pulled John Paul closer, caressing his cheek with the pad of his thumb as he brushed a careless lock of hair off his forehead, noting the look of dislike that Ben shot him. "I was just talking to....?"

"Ben.....nice to meet you" though Craig had to say, it didn't sound like it. Ben turned to John Paul, his hands firmly planted on his hips. "Since when did you like anyone calling you anything but John Paul?" his ex demanded, an air of petulance in his voice. John Paul blushed but not from anger at the name or being given the third degree from Ben. He couldn't understand the flood of excitement that coursed through his veins at the sound of that nick name coming from Craig's lips. Ben was right, he always hated it whenever someone shortened his name unless it was one of his sisters winding him up. It sounded right coming from Craig though, it sounded....sexy. The other thing he couldn't understand was why his body was reacting in a very friendly way at the touch of Craig's fingers as they played at the back of his neck, twirling a few longer strands of hair through his fingers as he watched the interaction play out.

"So how long have you two been together?" Craig couldn't be sure but he thought he detected a hint of scorn coming from John Paul's ex lovers mouth.

"Two months".

"Six months".

John Paul and Craig looked at one another, panic shining from the blue eyes and reassurance from the brown. John Paul, seeing this, let Craig talk.

"We met about six months ago at a...." Craig thought hard, remembering their love of sport and especially the beautiful game...."football match. Not actually _at _the match but...at the pub afterwards." Craig saw the dubious look on Ben's face. "I was drowning my sorrows because his team had beaten mine." he said succinctly.

"Which team do you support?" John Paul shifted next to Craig but the older man wasn't to be defeated.

"Chelsea" Craig nodded, like that was going to make Ben's line of questioning disappear. Ben's eyes narrowed.

"But Liverpool never beat Chelsea" Ben said, clearly confused. Craig felt John Paul stiffen but before he could answer John Paul piped up...

"No but Man U did and, lets face it, any Northern team winning has to be a bonus. Besides, 'The reds' beat 'The blues'....Liverpool or Manchester, i don't care....they got trounced". Ben was nodding now and Craig felt a moment of admiration for John Paul's quick thinking.

"Anyway, Craig here looked close to tears so I offered to buy him a pint and then we...." the pair looked at each other, both of their minds filled with the same made up images of them naked, thrashing it out on the bed. John Paul blushed and Craig cleared his throat, taking control of the next part.

"The next day I had to rush off to work and I didn't have his number or remember where he lived so....we lost contact...." he let his voice trail off, suddenly feeling anxious that that could so easily happen. He knew he shouldn't think this, it could only lead to heartache, so he put a smile back on his face and continued with his make believe story. "A few months later I read an article in a magazine and it had JP's name on the byline" Craig felt oddly satisfied as Ben grimaced at his use of the nickname..." so I got in touch with them, found out where he DJ'd and the rest, as they say, is history". They looked at each other smiling.

"Well, I'm happy for you JP" Ben said, though clearly he wasn't. Craig thought John Paul would be delighted at Ben's obvious jealousy but he didn't look it. His face was drawn and he frowned at his ex lover, his brow creased with tension.

"Thanks....oh Ben, don't call me JP....only Craig gets to call me that". Ben nodded, his face taut with envy, Craig smiled, his heart ready to burst and John Paul just held onto him, relieved that he was finally leaving the party.

_**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CONVERSATIONS AND REVELATIONS**

"Thanks for letting me stay in your home, it's very kind of you Mrs McQueen" Craig was the epitome of politeness as he stood at the top of the stairs in the McQueen household waiting to be pointed in the direction of his room.

"Oh no problem Craig and, call me Myra" John Paul cocked his head as his mum actually batted her eyelashes, "any friend of John Paul's is more than welcome here. Of course, we'd never heard of you before tonight, he said he had a new boyfriend but....well, our John Paul never did give too much away. Besides we put a lovely new bed in his old room ready for you both". John Paul looked up, aghast at his mothers words.

"But you never let anyone stay over in the same room, you always said it wasn't appropriate". Myra waved off John Paul's words with a flick of her hand.

"Please give me some credit for understanding the youth of today." She leaned into Craig and whispered in his ear...."one of John Paul's boyfriends was a bit light fingered and I didn't want him making off with the Royal Dalton's so I banned overnight guests" she drew back looking Craig up and down, taking in his immaculate appearance. "I don't think I have to worry about that with you, you seem to have some smarts about you" she deigned to mention that Mercedes had pointed out to her mother that he was wearing a seven thousand pound, designer watch.

"Well, thank you again for letting me stay here.....hotels can be so impersonal and John Paul wanted to stay close by so he could be in on the action." John Paul's gaze flew to Craig's but he failed to notice or ignored it, either way, he didn't turn to John Paul acknowledging his disapproval. Myra looked at John Paul and did something she hadn't done in years, drawing her son into a warm embrace, almost cutting off his circulation.

"Aww John Paul, it'll be nice having your face around, especially as you have Craig here to take your mind off Ben....it beats that sulky face we had to put up with for a week before you left last time." John Paul grimaced at the memory and Craig stiffened at the reminder of John Paul's ex. "You remember love...you were moping around for a week....you didn't eat, you didn't sleep, you looked like you'd lost your best friend....they were inseperable you know" she said to Craig directly. The blond man rolled his eyes and shook his head at his mum's ever so slight exaggeration. He had eaten and slept just....not when his mum saw him and one thing Ben had never been was a best friend. Companion...yes, boyfriend...yes, lover...yes but...never a best friend. It did bother him why he should care so much that she'd said this to Craig though.

"Listen mum were gonna....hit the hay, I'm knackered and I feel a bit grubby from the plane so....we'll see you in the morning?"

"Alright love...you and Craig have a nice night and....keep the noise down love, at least until I'm asleep." Myra made her way downstairs as John Paul inwardly cringed.

"She seems to be warming towards us" Craig pointed out.

"Yeah, the ice queen is melting....come on, may as well get sorted out". Craig followed John Paul into his childhood bedroom, raising his eyebrows at the 'Brokeback Mountain' poster above the bed and the star and moon covered duvet. He trailed his fingers over the record strewn decks and looked at the discs on the walls. He didn't know why but there was something homey about the room. He felt instantly comfortable there. He opened a wardrobe, taking out a hanger for his jacket, noticing the poster hung inside.

"McFly?" He turned round enquiringly. John Paul, face like thunder strode over nudging Craig out of the way.

"Michaela used to use my room" Craig nodded his understanding, his lips twitching as he tried to hold back a smile at John Paul's consternation. "Besides, they happened to take the title of 'Youngest band ever to have a number one debut album' a title formerly held by The Beatles" he muttered, ripping it down and throwing it in the bin.

John Paul flung his bags onto the bed and started unpacking so Craig followed suit, watching the methodical way the younger man emptied his cases, getting things away in record time. John Paul noticed his surprise.

"Hey, with a house full of sisters you learn to put everything away....nothing remains private otherwise" he shrugged, putting his suit for the wedding in the wardrobe next to Craig's. Craig's eyes were drawn to the newspaper which John Paul had discarded to one side, narrowing intently as he saw the ring around his profile.

"What made you choose me?" He sat on the bed, watching as a crimson stain appeared on the blond mans cheeks, working it's way up from the collar of his shirt as he took the paper from Craig's fingers.

"I called a few but they all seemed....sleazy" he saw Craig's mouth tighten...."Not...not you though, you seemed really...."

If he says nice, I'm going to kill him, Craig thought.

"....Confident and...professional and you had a really sexy voice" the last part came out in a rush and John Paul's hand flew to his mouth. Seeing the look of embarrassment on Craig's face he dropped his gaze to the floor, biting his lip. Craig was far from embarrassed, he was actually really flattered that John Paul had picked him and that he'd come across in that way making him the younger mans number 1 choice.

"I thought you sounded the perfect person to come here with me and help to...." He stopped talking as Craig got up abruptly and started taking off his shirt. Craig wasn't stupid, he knew that he'd been hired to make John Paul's ex jealous, make him see what he'd lost by dumping him in the first place. He just didn't need it ramming down his throat that's all, he thought irrationally.

"Anyway, I talked to a couple of the people in the advertising department who'd met you and....here we are" he waved his hand around the bedroom. Craig yanked his hand out of the sleeve, bunching the garment into a ball as he toed off his shoes.

"So much for discretion, I thought my agreements with the paper were confidential."

"Huh?" John Paul hadn't a clue what Craig had just said, he was too busy looking at the toned, bare expanse of chest that the dark haired man currently had on show. He was fucking breathtaking, like a bronzed Adonis but with really pretty eyelashes and lips to die for.

"Who did you speak to?"

"Huh...what? Oh...." John Paul mentally shook himself, trying to focus on the question instead of Craig's smooth, tanned skin, pulled taut across the wonderfully defined muscles of his abdomen and chest. He licked his lips, letting his gaze linger for a moment longer on the faint trail of dark hair arrowing down into his trousers before dragging his eyes back to Craig's. _He_ was watching John Paul curiously, a frown marking his forehead as he wondered why the younger man had stopped mid sentence.

"Who?" he looked at John Paul pointedly, still waiting for an answer.

"Sorry.....sorry, um....Sandra Peter's, she gave you a glowing _personal_ recommendation by the way....said you were the best man for the job." Craig nodded, he knew Sandra well. They'd gone way back, she was actually one of his first regular clients and had given him advice when he was setting up business on his own. John Paul sat and pondered for a minute, wondering why Craig wasn't saying much. "So was she one of the ones you....um...."

"Slept with....?" at John Paul's nod he shook his head, unbuckling his trousers...."No, she just hates turning up to those employer award ceremonies on her own and thought a bit of arm candy wouldn't go amiss....besides, you know she never dated since her husband died?" John Paul hadn't known that and yet he'd known the woman for as long as he'd lived in London. John Paul was itching to ask Craig more about his job, what types of clients he has but he got distracted as Craig shucked out of his trousers, making his way into the bathroom pulling at the waistband of his tight, black briefs, dropping them to the floor as he stepped into the shower cubicle. Just before he pulled the curtain, John Paul caught a glimpse of Craig's small, pert arse, biting his lip to refrain from sinking his teeth into the smooth, firm flesh of his well defined backside.

"Can you pass me the shampoo?" John Paul dragged his gaze from the silhouette of the naked man in his shower and cast a glance over the bed, waving the bottle triumphantly when he found it. He held it to his nose and inhaled the mixture of lemons and musk, breathing in the alluringly seductive scent. The smell was heady and potent and John Paul remembered breathing it in at the airport, the smell mixed with Craig's own potent scent acting like an aphrodisiac. Craig stuck his hand out of the shower and wiggled his fingers around before his dripping wet head emerged. John Paul was just reaching out to hand him the bottle when his breath caught in his throat and he stopped in his tracks. Droplets of water were clinging for dear life to Craig's eyelashes, the thick, brown hairs clumped together, making his eyes appear even darker....more sultry looking than ever and his hair was plastered to his scalp, slow rivulets of water meandering down to....well, somewhere john Paul couldn't see but wished he could. It was only as Craig started to pull the shower curtain back that John Paul got a grip of himself, stepping forward and handing the fragrant liquid over.

"Here you go!" he handed it over, careful not to touch Craig, shuffling over to the other side of the room out of the way of temptation. He couldn't quite believe the path his thoughts were taking but he knew he had to stop....tell himself that it was Ben he wanted, not this man who was only going to be in his life for a few days before moving on to another of his clients, giving them the same dedicated service he was receiving.

"What made you get into it?" John Paul put the toilet seat down and sat on it, interested in hearing what Craig had to say. Craig's head appeared from behind the curtain again, this time covered in white foamy bubbles that he was massaging into his scalp, forming his hair into funny little peaks that john Paul thought made him look utterly adorable.

"What the job?" John Paul nodded and Craig disappeared back behind the curtain. I guess it started when I left home and went to Trinity University in Dublin. I was living in this two roomed bed-sit, doing a few jobs in the early mornings and at night time to find enough cash to buy my books and pay for food and rent." John Paul listened intently, straining to hear Craig's low, melodious voice over the sound of the running water. "Anyway, I was knackered all the time and one night this....woman came into the pub where I worked and propositioned me....that was that really".

"So you slept with her....for money?" John Paul looked at Craig through the shower curtain, wishing he'd never asked.

"God no!" Craig chuckled and drew the curtain back, giving John Paul an eyeful of the most gorgeous, magnificent body he'd ever seen. "Pass me a towel....no, I never slept with her, she just made me an offer I couldn't refuse". He took the towel John Paul handed him and wrapped around his nakedness. "She asked me to escort her to a dinner party, apparently her ex was going to be there with his former secretary and she wanted to prove her point, show him she was over him and that a man half her age found her attractive. It was fun actually, especially watching the way he squirmed and begged her to take him back....anyway, she said it was the best five hundred quid she'd ever spent and it gave me enough rent to last two months. From there she gave some of her friends my number and it became pretty lucrative".

Craig reached across John Paul for the towel on the rack behind where he was sitting, giving the younger man the opportunity to inhale the smell of Craig fresh from the shower. Jesus! It made his mouth water. As he pulled back, Craig's arm skimmed across the blonde's cheek, grazing the soft, stubble free skin with his moist, warm flesh.

"Sorry" he reached forward with his hand, brushing his thumb over the drops of water he'd left glistening on John Paul's alabaster skin. "Anyway, from there I was able to keep up my studies and only work one or two days of the week. I got a flat and then an apartment and eventually got enough money together to get a mortgage on a place which I rented out at double what I was paying." John Paul's mouth hung open as he watched Craig dry his hair, rubbing at the soft, damp strands as he listened to Craig's rags to riches story. "I guess you could say the business degree came in handy." He laughed ruefully.

"But you like your job?...right?" John Paul didn't know what it was but he sensed something in Craig, something that made him feel sad.

He stopped drying his hair and pulled a black vest over his head, making his still damp hair stick up in tiny tufts. "I hate it when I'm looked at as just a piece of ass, someone to parade around, to try and make their friends jealous, it's degrading but....pays the bills I suppose and keeps me in the lap of luxury" again he laughed but it was shallow and didn't reach his eyes. "I like it most of the time though....I like meeting people...._like you_ and it's great when I get the chance to help someone out...again, _like you_". He stopped, turning on the balls of his feet to face John Paul. "By the way, I think Ben still likes you" he said softly, smiling warmly....shyly...."he's going to wish he'd never left you" Craig promised before walking into the bedroom.

"Oh...right....I mean, great". Craig got into the bed and lay on his side, his back to where John Paul would sleep, trying to steady his breathing. He felt the bed dip beneath the younger mans weight, then felt a cushion being pressed into his spine. He turned over to see John Paul hovering over him, a plumped up pillow in his hands.

"I hope you weren't thinking of smothering me with that" he said giggling at the sight. John Paul looked down sheepishly before wedging it alongside the other one.

"I was just...."

"I know....don't worry, it's not in my job description to jump your bones without checking with you first, you could sue me for that." John Paul flushed red. He wasn't putting the pillows there to keep Craig at bay, he was thinking more of himself. He crawled between the sheet and the duvet, feeling tense, staring at the ceiling but eventually letting the soft rhythmic sound of Craig's breathing lull him into a peaceful, restful sleep.

_**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**AWAKENINGS**

John Paul awoke to find himself in much the same position as he'd been on the airplane, snuggled into Craig with his arm wrapped firmly around his chest and his face against the warmth of Craig's neck. The only difference this time was that Craig's arm was resting over the top of his and his bare leg was wedged between the dark haired mans, thus rendering him immobile for the time being. He managed to lift his head though and by the sounds of the slow, even breathing Craig was still asleep.

'Well thank goodness for that' he thought as he lay as still as a statue. Craning his neck he could see that Craig was teetering precariously on the edge of the bed, 'no doubt trying to get away from me in sleep' thought John Paul. He thought about the best way to go about freeing himself from his very comfortable predicament, not that he really wanted to. Trying to slowly pull his arm free he felt Craig's hand tighten, holding him in place. Okay so....steady and slow wasn't going to do it so he decided the best bet was to approach it like removing a sticking plaster, fast, with no faffing around and if Craig woke then he'd already have extricated himself and he wouldn't look like a desperate cling-on.

'So why are you still here?' the persistent voice in his head was asking him. He tried to convince himself that he was only staying put because he was sure he was going to waken Craig and he wanted him to get as good a sleep as possible but he knew the truth really. He just liked the feel of the brunette's body pressed so tightly against his, it gave him a feeling of security, he trusted him and most of all, though John Paul wouldn't admit it to himself, it just felt right....they fit perfectly together and he felt like he belonged.

Sticking plaster John Paul....one quick tug.....do it....do it now before he wakes up and realises that you're taking advantage of your position. Nodding to himself, unwilling to come across as any more of a desperate sap, he pulled his leg and hand away from Craig, rolling over onto his back and to the side of the bed in seconds. He glanced over his shoulder and, apart from being able to see the back of Craig's head bury further into the pillow, he didn't seem to stir.

John Paul stood there a moment or two longer, letting his eyes linger on Craig's back, his fingers itching to reach out and stroke across the smooth, olive skin at his spine, imagining trailing them up and over his shoulders until his fingers were buried in the lush thickness of his dark, silky hair. He licked his lips as he took in the shape of Craig's hip beneath the sheet, the slight curve as it swelled at his bottom. God it wasn't right that one man should be blessed with enough good looks to keep ten happy. Craig moved beneath the cover, turning to face him and John Paul froze, sure he was going to get busted for perving but unable to tear his gaze away. He got butterflies in his stomach at the sight of those long, dark, caterpillar eyelashes fanned out across the older mans cheeks before sending the same butterflies into a frenzy when he saw that the sheet had slipped as Craig had turned. He stifled a gasp as he glanced over the magnificence of Craig's chest and torso, his fingers tingling as he remembered the feel of his warmed skin beneath his hands.

Craig let out a soft sigh and John Paul had to fight the overwhelming urge to close the distance and kiss him....not like yesterday where he only got a brief feel of those lush, red lips pressed against his but a full on, want to taste every inch of you and explore your mouth kind of kiss. He put one foot forward, the irresistable sight drawing him in but then Craig moved and John Paul was broken from his reverie, suddenly realising what he was about to do. Jesus! This wasn't like him. He dragged a hand through his hair and turned on his heal, shutting himself in the bathroom and turning the shower on. As he stepped beneath the hot jets of water he reminded himself why Craig was here....'because you want Ben back you idiot and Craig is here because you paid him....it's his job....he wouldn't be here otherwise.' That sorted and his mission in tact he flicked the shower temperature down a few degrees, washing away his thoughts and the scent of Craig from his skin.

Craig breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the bathroom door close behind John Paul. He'd woken up to the feel of the younger mans embrace and it was something he hadn't felt in a long time. Even when he dated someone it tended to be casual and it was years since he'd stayed over at someone's house, let alone slept in the same bed as them. It was comforting, he felt safe and secure but above all else, feeling that masculine arm wrapped around him and then the press of John Paul's leg as it nudged between his was a massive turn on.

At first he'd simply frozen, expecting the movement to wake JP up himself but, when he hadn't and Craig had felt the blond man relax, he'd found himself doing the same, actually sinking into the warm embrace and tucking himself more securely against him. He'd been trying not to over think it, tried not to look too deeply into why he was allowing himself to become close to this man, the same man who was still in love with his ex boyfriend....the same man who'd hired him to do a job, not to fall for him. His head had been full of questions that held no answers, when he finally felt John Paul move.

At first John Paul just stiffened and Craig wasn't even sure he was awake but then he'd felt the younger mans hot breath against the back of his neck become more rapid and he knew for certain he was awake. Craig had tried not to get more excited by the fact that John Paul didn't draw back straight away but his body had a mind of it's own and there was no way for him to tell it to calm down as every nerve ending came alive at the prospect of what might happen if they stayed like that. Unfortunately, John Paul was unaware of this and so when he started to pull back Craig was gutted and his body had showed it's displeasure by not allowing him to move. It'd been a good job that John Paul couldn't see his face, Craig thought, because it would've been a bit mortifying the blond man finding out that Craig was becoming a cling-on.

Lying there with John Paul's body moulded to his, Craig had desperately wanted him to stay, to stop trying to extricate himself and just snuggle back up against him, so it had taken all his strength not to call out 'stay' when John Paul suddenly pulled back, his arm and leg removed in a matter of seconds and his weight off the bed gone.

Craig had lain there, listening for some sound of movement, something to indicate what John Paul was doing. He hadn't been able to detect anything for a short while when he'd heard the faintest of noises coming from the blond man, the only indication he was still in the room. Craig had turned over, the urge to find out what was going on too strong to deny. He'd peeked out from beneath his eyelashes to see John Paul just standing near the door watching him or staring into space. He'd actually looked like he was going to come back over to the bed at one point and Craig had started to reach out in anticipation, the excitement in his body obvious to himself beneath the covers but then John Paul had stopped, dragged his fingers through his hair and then turned on his heal, the only sound left in the room being Craig's breath leaving his body in a whoosh.

Realising he had to get some space before he did anything rash....like tell John Paul to forget about his tosser of an ex boyfriend and pick him instead, Craig dragged himself from the bed and went in search of comfort, sighing in relief when he pulled out his favourite garment. He covered himself, slipped on a fresh pair of black pants and padded barefoot downstairs to the stillness of the McQueen kitchen, halting in his tracks when he saw there was someone else already there.

"Oh hey! Is it alright if I get a coffee?" Craig asked the dark haired man that was sat at the big oak kitchen table sipping his drink, eating toast and reading the paper.

"Go ahead, help yourself....not sure where the coffee is though, everyone around here's a tea drinker".

"Oh me too but I make crap tea". Craig smiled at the man, feeling at ease immediately.

"Are you John Paul's new boyfriend then?"

"Oh God yeah sorry....Craig....Craig Dean" he reached across the table and shook hands with the stranger.

"Father Kieron, good to meet you". Craig's eyebrows furrowed.

"You're John Paul's dad? You look nothing like him if you don't mind me saying....what?" Craig asked confused as Kieron started to laugh.

"I'm not his dad...." he tugged at the neck of his jumper, revealing the dog collar beneath...."_Father_ Kieron, I'm a priest, a close family friend actually but I'm in charge of the proceedings for Michaela and James's wedding as well."

"Right shit sorry" realising he was swearing in front of a priest Craig bit his lip grabbing his cup of coffee. "Oh God swearing sorry....bloody hell...shit.....sorry, sorry" Kieron laughed as Craig carried on digging himself a bigger ditch. "Can we start again? I'm Craig, John Paul's boyfriend" he leaned over and shook hands again.

"Kieron" satisfied that they'd rectified the situation both men fell into a comfortable silence. Craig sipped his drink, glancing over the headlines on the back cover of the newspaper that Kieron held.

"So you and John Paul....is it serious?" Craig looked up startled, his gaze locking with that of the priest. Oh God! He wasn't a catholic or anything but lying to a man of the cloth didn't bode well for him.

"It uh....we uhm, ...I guess you could say...." Craig was put out of his misery as Kieron waved his muttering aside.

"It's okay, I shouldn't pry....occupational hazard I'm afraid" he laughed and rolled his eyes, explaining himself as Craig looked puzzled...."Confessions, everyone wants to share".

"Oh right....yeah I suppose you get that a lot".

"Every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday" they both laughed. "No but seriously, I'm happy that John Paul met you, he was really cut up when Ben broke things off so suddenly without telling him why." Craig nodded his agreement, thinking it a little funny to be having this conversation with a priest of all people....'weren't they supposed to be opposed to gay relationships'?

"You know Ben then?" Kieron couldn't keep the contempt off his face as Craig said John Paul's ex boyfriends name.

"Hmm, yes at least...with John Paul." Kieron hesitated, as if deciding if he should continue on the topic of discussion but seeing the keen interest on the younger mans face he carried on. "Ben seemed a....decent enough bloke but the more time he and John Paul spent together the more I noticed a difference, John Paul seemed....I don't know, I can't put my finger on it exactly but it was like a light had gone out, you know?" Craig didn't, he hadn't even known John Paul before yesterday and from what he'd seen so far of the younger man he was fun and friendly and smart....he couldn't imagine him being anything other than that.

"It was like he felt he had to prove that he was worthy. Ben was always saying he needed to better himself and then when Michaela and James started going out and she got the job on the local paper as a reporter it only got worse. It seemed that the more Ben pushed John Paul to do better, the less he was able to". Craig frowned listening to Kieron. He couldn't understand where the priest was coming from because as far as he could tell, John Paul had a fantastic job doing something he loved.

"He works on the magazine though and does all the DJing" Craig reasoned. Kieron nodded, a smile breaking out over his face as he pictured john Paul behind the decks at the club the one time he'd seen the youngster.

"It's only as time went on and they spent less time together as a couple that John Paul really found his drive and got stuck into achieving his life ambition" Kieron sighed and shook his head, "I'm telling you, Ben leaving John Paul was the best thing that ever happened to the lad." Craig thought about it, wondering why everyone else seemed to be able to see that the blue eyed blond didn't need his ex back except John Paul himself. There had to be something he liked about Ben otherwise why would he bother. Craig felt disappointed...life was too short for settling for second best.

"I'm glad he has you and isn't wasting his time on Ben anymore, he can do so much better". Kieron said earnestly, looking at the younger, brown haired man with the sad eyes who was sat there thinking.

"Try telling him that" Craig muttered into his mug, his fingers clenching tightly around the handle as he pictured the way John Paul responded yesterday upon seeing his ex.

_**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**FUN STUFF**

Craig ran a hand through his hair, frustration emanating from his every pore as he watched John Paul once more give the ball up with very little fight as Ben tackled him. He knew the blond wanted his ex back but surely he realised that being a pushover wasn't the right way to go about it. Luckily, Ben was a pretty crap shot and missed the goal by a mile, both teams watching as it flew past the outer post being chased by James.

The two pretend lovers had spent the entire morning surrounded by numerous members of the McQueen clan making....or trying to make wedding favours, a pastime both vowed never to repeat. Then it had been decided that all the younger members of the family plus Ben, James and some of their friends get together in the park for a friendly game of football. Once more John Paul got the ball and was tackled for it by Ben, being grabbed around the waist and wrestled to the ground, the weight of his former boyfriend pushing him into the dirt.

"JP! Come here" Craig shouted as a time out was called. Ben looked over at Craig smugly before getting to his feet, holding his hand out to pull his ex into a sitting position and then helping him to his feet. John Paul grinned at Craig and jogged back over.

"Johnny boy! What the fuck man?" Spike intervened grabbing him around the neck and rubbed the top of his head with his fist. "Stop letting the jerk get the ball, he's on the other team remember." Turning around and seeing that Craig was out of earshot he bent down to his fair haired mate who was doubled over, hands on knees, taking a breather. "Besides, why the fuck would you want Ben back when you have that hot piece of ass in your bed every night" he inclined his head to Craig who was standing with his back to them, hands on hips in a pose that emphasised the pertness of his arse. It was actually Spike that'd lent him the black, one size too small pair of shorts, belonging to his younger brother who was still in high school. John Paul wanted to tell his friend that if he did have Craig in his bed every night and wasn't paying for the privilege then he probably wouldn't want Ben back but that wasn't the case....was it?

"I'm telling you, if _you_ don't want him you can kick him into my bed any time....it's not often I see someone better looking than me. Seriously mate, you need to get your priorities straight". John Paul chuckled at his friends audacity but was secretly panicking too. What if he made that suggestion to Craig? Would he take Spike up on his offer? He wouldn't be the first.

John Paul frowned at the thought. He loved Spike to bits, they'd been close for....well, forever but the image of Craig getting into bed with Spike sent a cold shiver of fear down his spine.

"Don't talk about him like that Spike, he isn't a piece of meat you know....as for the other thing, I don't expect you to understand."

"Try me!" Spike looked at him, raising an eyebrow, waiting for John Paul to speak but then someone called time and they all made their way back onto the pitch. Craig made his way over, sensing the tension in the air between the two friends.

"Everything okay?" John Paul nodded turning away and Spike sighed. "Is someone going to let me in on the secret?"

Spike opened his mouth but closed it again when he saw the withering glance that John Paul shot him. He waved towards Ben in the centre of the field.

"I'll take attack yeah?" He jogged into the middle of the pitch and stood next to Ben, looking at him like he'd just expelled the worst smell in the world. Craig laughed....

"I take it Spike isn't Ben's number one fan then?". John Paul shrugged.

"You could say that....he doesn't think that Ben was a good enough boyfriend" he sighed in frustration, something Craig took as another sign that John Paul wanted his ex back, even though secretly he was inclined to agree that the older man didn't deserve John Paul.

"So what were you talking about then?" Craig walked beside John Paul, noting that Ben was watching them at that very moment.

"Spike wanted to know why I want Ben back when I have you" John Paul answered succinctly, watching for Craig's reaction from beneath his eyelashes.

"And why do you?" Craig rubbed the back of his neck, watching the ball fly past but making no move to run after it.

"Well I don't have...." he was about to say 'I don't have you' but he stopped himself in time, casually masking his slip up with a cough. John Paul thought about it. "I already told you, I liked Ben, we got on well and he's nice". Craig flung his arms up in frustration at that word, not even waiting for John Paul to continue. He ran away from the younger man onto the middle of the field, needing to just get away from John Paul. He liked the blond man, he really did....a damn sight more than he'd liked anyone else in a long time but hearing him talk like that, basically settling, was just too much and he didn't want to hear it right now so he threw himself into the game. It was only when he passed the ball to Spike and the confident older man scored against one of James's old college buddies that Craig realised Ben wasn't there to defend his position.

He turned around and saw Ben stood in front of John Paul next to the drinks table, effectively blocking the younger man in. Craig automatically checked their body language and saw that, although John Paul might not exactly look relaxed he didn't appear to feel threatened either so Craig just stayed back and watched.

"So what is he then? The love of your life? Because forgive me for saying this John Paul but he doesn't exactly strike me as your type" Ben spat out, waving his hand behind him in the direction of the pitch.

"And what exactly is my type Ben? Someone who cheats on his girlfriend, all the while stringing me a line to keep me interested?" John Paul knew he'd gone too far when he saw that faraway look appear in Ben's eyes, the same familiar look that had been there time and again throughout their relationship.

"That's not fair John Paul, I did split up with her". John Paul nodded his agreement but he was still angry about the other comment. "I just can't see what you see in _him_".

"_His_ name is _Craig_" John Paul emphasised...." and what I see in him is a gorgeous bloke who likes me for me....not someone who's trying to change me into something I'm not." He deigned to mention that he was well aware that Craig liked him for himself because he was being paid a large chunk of his monthly wage in order to do that. "Besides, he has more integrity in his little finger than you have in you whole body". John Paul leaned back against the drinks table and folded his arms. Something about Ben's attitude was really starting to piss him off.

Ben, sensing John Paul's displeasure changed his stance and stepped back a little, giving John Paul room to breath. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around the younger mans arm, stroking his thumb across his bicep.

"I miss you" he said sincerely. John Paul's mouth tightened and he looked at the hand on his arm, waiting to feel something other than irritation. "I keep wondering if I made a mistake breaking up with you". John Paul bit his lip and looked at Ben. Looking into his eyes didn't make the butterflies in his stomach take flight but he found it was still nice, familiar and, if not exactly thrilling it was pleasant to look at him, it still made him smile. He saw a flurry of movement in his peripheral vision and glanced across to see Spike sidle up to a seriously perturbed Craig who was standing facing John Paul with his arms crossed, portraying the look very convincingly of a jealous boyfriend. John Paul smiled and raised his hand, gulping and lowering it when Craig turned his back without acknowledgment to speak to Spike.

John Paul couldn't believe how great Craig was being, going out of his way to convince people they were a real couple. He remembered just that morning when he'd come downstairs whistling, stopping abruptly as he'd entered the kitchen to see Craig and Kieron laughing over the cartoons in the paper. Thinking about it John Paul felt a tightening in his shorts. He could still clearly picture Craig's disheveled hair and strong muscular legs and the way his backside swayed as he stepped from foot to foot, bending over the kitchen table to get John Paul a drink of juice. Even wearing that hideous snowflake cardigan hadn't made him any less sexy. John Paul grinned as he remembered their conversation at the fridge, the way that Craig had actually let slip the fact that he'd given his favourite item of clothing a name. John Paul had started to take the piss, asking him if he was wearing it as part of a bet and then Craig had got huffy saying there was nothing wrong with Snowflake. John Paul had found it adorable.

A dozen or so metres away Craig was listening to Spike, all the while focusing his attention back on John Paul and Ben.

"I still don't know what John Paul ever saw in that cheating wanker, he can do so much better" Craig nodded at Spike, the words taking a minute to sink in.

"What? He cheated on John Paul?" Craig asked vehemently, looking at the other man. Spike looked away sheepishly, realising he'd maybe said too much. "Spike!" Craig held his hands out, palms up waiting for him to continue.

"Uh no, he was seeing a girl when he met John Paul and didn't tell him about her so technically Ben was cheating on _her_, not him." He cleared his throat, his eyes darting from Craig to John Paul to Ben and back again.

"Did John Paul know?" For some reason it bothered Craig that John Paul had allowed that to happen.

"No! and when he found out the shit hit the fan, let me tell you...they almost split up but Ben broke up with Sarah, showed he was serious apparently and as you can imagine, they lived happily ever after" he finished sarcastically. Craig let out the breath he'd been holding, glad to hear that John Paul hadn't allowed himself to be used. He looked over at the younger man and his ex, watched them as they conversed, feeling jealousy surge through him as he saw the hand on John Paul's arm tighten. John Paul was smiling, which hurt Craig's feelings more than he was willing to admit but he had to admit to himself at least that was better than him being miserable and pining for his ex.

"I'm just going to...." Spike grinned as Craig headed off in the direction of John Paul and Ben.

"You go get him tiger" he muttered beneath his breath before going off in search of a stronger beverage.

"Hey missed you!" Craig kissed John Paul's clammy cheek and smiled brightly at Ben as he placed his hand reassuringly against the blonds lower back. Ben's eyes narrowed but he said nothing to Craig, just looked at John Paul, waiting a few seconds for the younger man to drag his gaze away from Craig's.

"Think about what I said yeah?" John Paul managed to pull his eyes away from the chocolate pools he was drowning in to focus on his ex.

"Huh....what?" Ben cleared his throat and leaned in, his eyes locking briefly on John Paul's new boyfriends, seeing the animosity and distrust radiating from them.

"Just think about what I said....I mean it, it might have been a mistake". Craig's lips drew in a tight line as he overheard Ben's words.

"Okay thanks....see you later" Craig waved Ben off as he walked away. "_Fucking arsehole"_ he muttered beneath his breath, making sure not to let John Paul hear him.

"What did he want?" Craig couldn't stop the jealousy in his voice but he hoped John Paul hadn't noticed it. John Paul's deep blue eyes met his full of confusion and something else that Craig couldn't put his finger on.

"He said he missed me and _might_ have made a mistake." He replied with a sigh.

"_Might_ have made a mistake?...what the fuck is that suppose to mean....did he apologise?" John Paul was watching the way Craig was running his fingers through his hair making it stand on end in a really cute way. He blinked, realised Craig had asked him a question and racked his brain for what it was.

"I don't know what it means and....no, he didn't apologise" John Paul shook his head once again mesmerised by Craig's hand plowing through his hair, noting that the silky brown strands of hair resembled treacle, all dark and thick and glossy. He clenched his fist to stop himself from mimicking Craig's actions and delving his own fingers in there. Craig mistook John Paul's balled fist for anger and thought it best not to actually verbalise what he thought of Ben right then, instead, keeping his animosity to himself. For whatever reason John Paul wanted his ex back so Craig made it his mission to help him do that.

"Come on, lets get out there and show them how it's done". He ran onto the field, JP following closely on his heals. The second half of the match was played out more evenly than the first half, with both Craig and John Paul working as a team, passing the ball back and forth, once in a while passing to Spike to score. The sun was beating down and all the players took another few minutes to cool off before resuming the match.

Craig noticed John Paul strip his polo shirt off over his head and cover himself in water from one of the many bottles in the cool box. He licked his lips unconsciously as he watched it stream down over the pale, marble like flesh, disappearing from his view as John Paul turned towards Ben. He noted with jealousy as the older mans eyes raked over him and had to physically stop himself from marching over there and poking his eyes out. John Paul seemed to be getting the reaction he wanted though so Craig was happy for him...he was gritting his teeth and turning them to powder but he was happy.

They ran back onto the field and Craig noted how John Paul's shorts had darkened around the waistband where the fabric had absorbed the water, his eyes glued there for ages in a trance like state. It was only when he saw the wet patch grow bigger that he realised JP was stood right in front of him, hands on hips and stomach sucked in proudly.

"It's working....I think he's jealous" Craig's eyes sprang to John Paul's locking on the blonds as he inclined his head towards Ben. Great! "Lose the match yeah....Ben likes to win" he grinned and ran off to his position. Craig shook his head, not bloody likely, he liked to win too. He might not stand a chance at winning John Paul's affections but he could sure as hell win at football.

When the match started again Craig gave it his everything. He chased down every ball, he attacked the goal with gusto and he tackled the other team at every opportunity. There was about thirty seconds left of the match and both teams were tied. Craig glanced over and saw JP stood near the goal, hands on hips, willing Craig with his eyes to forfeit the match. He saw John Paul's ex running away from his teams goal and head in the direction of Craig's. Without hesitation, the younger brunette took off at a sprint and tackled Ben, sending him to the ground but his foot touched nothing but leather and Father Kieron dismissed Ben's attempts at calling a foul. With seconds to spare before the whistle blew Craig kicked the ball from the half way line and it whizzed passed the goalie and into the back of the net.

"Score!!!" Craig was almost flattened to the ground by his team mates but he got out of the way of the skirmish letting them celebrate together. John Paul flung his arms around him and then picked him up, twirling him around and around before putting him gently back down. John Paul looked at him, all hot and flushed and he couldn't have felt prouder that Craig had managed to win the match for his team. He took the older mans cheeks between his hands and planted a great big smacker on his forehead, leaning back in to him for another hug. As Craig held him tightly, he looked over John Paul's shoulder and saw Ben watching, kicking at the dirt on the floor.

Mission accomplished.

_**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**LOST IN TRANSLATION**

By nightfall the booze was kicking in, a party atmosphere had broken out in the park and four generations of McQueens were congregated around the picnic benches along with various other friends and family of the bride and groom to be. The charred remains of the barbeque could still be smelt in the air along with the sweeter scent of popcorn and toasted marshmallows. Nana McQueen was asleep in a deck chair but everyone else, including Father Kieron were letting their hair down to the beat of the mix CD that John Paul himself had made.

John Paul, Spike, Michaela, James, Ben and some others were all sat around in the sand pit , having a laugh and a joke about the wedding plans as Craig came back with a cool box full of chilled beverages. He handed them around and then asked John Paul what he'd like, handing him a cool, wet bottle of Stella at his request, not noticing the look of confusion on Spike's face. He settled himself down behind John Paul with his legs either side of the blonds and smiled when he felt John Paul's back press against his chest as the younger man settled back into a more comfortable position.

The talking continued and the topic of conversation inevitably changed to the 'wedding night' and what the bride and groom might get up to in the honeymoon suite of the poshest hotel in Chester. Craig listened, smiling occasionally but concentrated more on the man between his legs who was currently stroking his finger lazily around Craig's bare knee. The brunettes eyes lifted to Ben's to see the older mans eyes focused there, frowning as he watched John Paul caress his new lover. Craig, seeing this decided to up the ante a notch and leaned forward whispering in John Paul's ear.

"Can I have a sip of your beer?"

The blond turned his head languidly and held the bottle over his shoulder to Craig's lips, smiling as he watched the older man take a drink of the amber liquid. As he pulled the bottle away a few drops of lager dripped from Craig's bottom lip onto his chin and, smiling cheekily, John Paul twisted around so his hip and thigh were digging in the sand and reached up, wiping it away with his thumb. Craig opened his mouth and sucked the digit in, swirling his tongue around the soft pad of John Paul's thumb until he was sure all the alcohol was gone and then he just let it slide out. John Paul's eyes were glinting perceptibly in the moonlight, the luminous glow making them sparkle and dance as he stared at Craig's mouth. Craig blinked, unable to draw his gaze away and leaned in, his eyes finding their mark before his lips did. John Paul licked his own lips in anticipation of the contact.

"Anyone want another drink?"

Craig pulled back, suddenly aware of what he'd been about to do and the spell was broken as Ben's voice filtered over that of James, who was giving an indepth account of the sexy underwear he was looking forward to seeing his soon to be wife wearing on their wedding night. John Paul hadn't moved though, he was still twisted into Craig, frozen awaiting his kiss. It was only when he heard a murmur pass through the group and Michaela's loud, high pitched voice that he broke from his trance like state and turned around to see Ben disappearing off into the distance.

"Really subtle John Paul....you know how much he likes ya!" Michaela accused, watching her brothers ex walk away dejectedly.

"What? Why is this my fault? He broke up with me remember!" Craig smiled behind John Paul, glad to see him stick up for himself against his bolshy younger sister.

"Yeah but....snogging your new, fit boyfriend can't be easy for him can it?" John Paul rolled his eyes at Michaela, wishing that for once she'd steer clear of his and Ben's relationship, or lack of, as the case maybe.

"What, and having him dump me for no reason _was_ easy I take it?" he got up and grabbed another beer before flopping back down on the sand next to Craig. Craig put a hand out to John Paul and stroked his back in comfort, another gesture noted by Spike as being odd. There was something about Craig and his long standing friend that he just couldn't put his finger on....but he'd work it out eventually if it killed him. He'd noticed on more than one occasion that the reaction from either or both of then hadn't been what you'd expect from two people who'd been together for months and yet....he caught them looking at each other all the time, saw the way Craig's eyes would narrow when he saw John Paul and Ben talking and the way John Paul's mouth would pinch at the corners when one of his sisters flirted with Craig. Hell, he'd even seen the 'back off' signs flash angrily from those stunning blue eyes at him a time or two over the course of the day as he himself had been talking to Craig...it hadn't stopped him though.

No, there was just something he couldn't put his finger on...like....why didn't Craig know what beer John Paul liked and why did Craig appear to be reassuring John Paul over Ben instead of standing up indignantly and throwing a strop like any other boyfriend would. He'd noted the way Craig had been jealous when John Paul had been accosted by Ben earlier at the football and yet he hadn't done anything to stop them, it was like he expected it and, though not necessarily encouraging the actions, he hadn't tried to stop them either.

Even now, John Paul was going in a strop over what Michaela had said about Ben and Craig wasn't getting jealous, it was more like he was just trying to calm the younger man down.

"Hey Micks, if you care that much maybe you should go and see what's wrong with him, tell him to rejoin the party and stop sulking, the big mardy arse".

All eyes turned from John Paul to Spike and the younger man couldn't have been more relieved as his friend tried to diffuse the situation. Michaela blushed but it was James that jumped to his feet, squeezing his fiances shoulder before jogging off to catch up with his brother. The tension around the group now was palpable as all of them tried to think of something to say.

"I uh....I'm just gonna go and change the music"

John Paul got up from beside Craig, the brunette's hand sliding away from his back as he stood up. Craig's eyes followed him as he made his way over to the bench where the portable player with speakers was set up, watching as John Paul deftly changed CDs, his head nodding in time with the tune that started blasting out. He adjusted the volume and then just stood there deep in though and hands stuffed back in his pockets. Craig's eyes then flicked to James and Ben, over by the duck pond where John Paul's ex lover was gesticulating wildly as his brother tried to calm him. He was in two minds of what he should do. Logic was telling him that JP wanted his ex back and that he, Craig, should do all he could to assist with that but then the other part of his brain, the impulsive side that was getting the signals from his heart and his...well, other head, were telling him to just enjoy the time he had with John Paul as it wasn't going to last very long and just....savour the memories. They'd spent less than two days together and yet Craig couldn't remember a time when he enjoyed someones company so much....if ever. Decision made he got up purposefully and made his way over to the bench.

"Do you want to have a dance?"

John Paul's head shot up. He'd been so deep in thought that he hadn't heard Craig approaching until he spoke. He looked at the hand that Craig held out, noting the cool, composed way he was just standing there, waiting for a response to his casual enquiry whilst he was a bag of nerves. Then John Paul looked over to where he knew Ben and James were standing, smiling ruefully to himself when he noticed his ex was watching their interaction. God he wished Craig was asking him because he wanted to and not just because Ben was around. Craig dropped his hand defeated as he saw John Paul glance towards the other two men, mistakenly thinking that John Paul was checking to see if his ex was watching. He watched the way John Paul fidgeted with the player and started messing with the volume controls and the other dials as though to avoid looking at him, opening his mouth to say something and then closing it again. Then he noted the younger mans gaze rest on the giant black and white chess board a few feet away that'd make a perfect dance floor.

"I uhm....you....you really want to dance?" Craig noted the surprise in John Paul's tone and that, along with Ben watching them made him re think his offer.

"You know what....forget it....I'm just gonna...." Craig rubbed at the back of his neck and turned away, waving his hand in the direction of the gardens as he set off in that direction. John Paul just stood there mouth agape as he wondered what the hell just happened. Why had Craig suddenly withdrawn the offer of dancing?, he'd have liked nothing more than to feel those strong but not overly muscular arms wrap around him and to be able to feel those long, powerful legs against his would've been bliss...'so why didn't you just say yes then'? He asked himself. One little word, three letters, short but sweet. God what an idiot he thought. I turned around to see Craig walking off into the distance, his head thrown back as he looked at the stars. He spun around on his heals and set off after him with long, confident strides.

"Hey John Paul....Hey!" He stopped at the sound of his name and sighed with frustration as Ben put his hand on his arm to halt him.

"Ben leave it, I have to...." John Paul set off walking again but Ben got in front of him, stopping in his track and taking hold of his shoulders.

"Look, I was an ass and I didn't know a good thing when I had it but....don't go running after that jerk for Christ sake, he isn't worth it." Ben sneered and nodded in the direction that Craig had taken. John Paul snorted incredulously and shrugged Ben's hands away, throwing his own up in disbelief.

"And?" John Paul stood his ground, hands on hips as he waited for Ben to continue.

"What do you mean and?" John Paul laughed derisively still shaking his head. Seriously, the audacity of the guy was incredible.

"Forget it!" He knocked Ben's hand away from his arm and carried on after his fake lover leaving his ex just standing there.

"I'm sorry okay....is that what you want to hear? Sorry!" John Paul turned and made his way back to the man who stood with his arms folded defensively.

"You know what Ben....that might've actually meant something two years ago but now....it's too late mate, you aren't worth it, you were never worth it and being around Craig has made me see that" he shrugged and grinned as he knew his words to be true. "Now back off so I can go and find him" he challenged. Ben blinked and then his mouth twisted into a sneer.

"You were never enough John Paul...never enough!" he shouted the last two words, bringing Spike running over.

"Fuck off Ben you sad tosser!" Ben just lifted his shoulder and walked away, back to the rest of the group who were all watching the exchange in open mouthed wonder.

"What have I done Spike....what've I done?" John Paul slumped to the ground, his back against a thick tree stump and his head in his hands.

"Hey mate, it'll be alright". Spike rubbed John Paul's arm as he crouched on the grassy knoll next to his friend. John Paul shook his head.

"He's gonna think I'm stupid and hate me" he moaned, massaging his forehead with his fingers.

"Who cares, he's a useless prick who never deserved you in the first place" Spike assured him, thinking his mate was far better off with his gorgeous new boyfriend, the one with the incredibly long eyelashes and the most biteable backside he'd ever seen and with lips that could bring a man to....

"I wasn't talking about Ben!".

"Huh?" Spike mentally shook himself from where his thoughts had been wandering and got himself firmly focused back on the matter at hand. "Then what....?"

"Craig! He asked me to dance and I didn't answer him and then he changed his mind and went off....God I'm such an idiot!" Spike could see John Paul's frustration as well as hear it but...something wasn't adding up.

"Why would he go off though?" Spike asked John Paul confused. The younger man hesitated and sighed.

"Because he thinks I want Ben back" and he's not being paid enough to put up with all my shit, he added to himself.

"Why would he think that?" Spike had a pretty good idea why after watching the way John Paul had been all over the place the last couple of days. As his friend he knew that John Paul just wasn't good at confrontation but to anyone else his behaviour could look like he still held a torch for his ex.

"Because that's what I made him believe, it's what I though I wanted until..."

"Until what?" John Paul shrugged unable to explain any further. Spike shook his head at his friends lack of communication. "Right so....is it Ben that you want?" John Paul gave a short, wry laugh.

"No! I want Craig but...."

"But what?" Spike could see that something was bugging his young friend, tormenting him even but if he didn't open up then there was nothing much he could do to help. John Paul sat in silence. "But what!" Spike reiterated.

"But we aren't...." he stopped himself and bit his lip in frustration...."nothing just...forget I said anything, I'm fine". Spike groaned as John Paul clammed up. He knew how stubborn the blond could be and that if he was going to tell him what the hell was going on he would've done it by now. John Paul slowly got to his feet and brushed himself off and Spike joined him, his eyes still looking in the direction of the trees where he'd seen Craig walking before he disappeared.

"Listen mate, you go and chill out with your Nan and your nieces, clear your head a little bit yeah" John Paul nodded at Spike suggestion, shoving his hands deeply into his pockets as he walked towards his family. Spike turned and started jogging for the line of trees.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**MESSENGER**

**CRAIG**

Shit! What was I playing at? You don't fall for someone in less than twenty four hours, not a woman, not a bloke and certainly not a client. Then I thought of that film I'd seen about a dozen times in my youth, the one my sister always watched where a hooker falls for her jon when he hires her services for a week. I laughed wryly at the irony of my situation, the sound echoing through the trees at the absurdity of it all....I didn't even have the excuse she had of wanting a more pampered lifestyle because I had everything money could buy but....that was it, that's who I was....Julia fucking Roberts. I shook my head in dismay....Craig Dean as Pretty Woman....Pretty fucking lame if you ask me.

"Aargh!" I ran my fingers desperately through my hair as I continued deeper into the woods. Why me? Why now? And why with him? Someone who clearly isn't interested and could complicate everything? I mean, I know why him....because he's fucking amazing and gorgeous and sweet but....why him when he's fucking pining for someone else, someone who clearly doesn't deserve him but will probably get him back anyway because that's what always happens right, the dickheads always win out!

I kicked at the root of the tree I was standing against, taking my frustration out on mother nature instead of the person I wanted to shake and wake up to reality. John Paul had made it perfectly clear who he wanted and it wasn't me. I had to stop doing this to myself because all day I'd been watching him looking at his ex and doing things to make him jealous and it was eating me up inside. I'd never felt this raw, acidic ache in my stomach over anyone before so why it had to rear it's head now, when I was working and trying to keep things professional I didn't know but they had and now I had to deal with it.

What was bugging me was why someone like John Paul would want an arrogant, self centred dick head like Ben in the first place. He was an ass and as far as I could see he was using John Paul to stoke his own ego. I hadn't seen any signs of warmth or affection from him yet. I'd seen the jealousy though and it seemed he was one of those....'I don't want him but neither do I want anyone else to have him' kind of guys and that pissed me off no end. John Paul was one of the good guys, anyone could see that, so to see him and hear him wanting to get back with Ben was killing me.

I'd researched him....John Paul McQueen, top music writer and reviewer for Beatz magazine and the headline DJ at Infusion on the busiest night of the week, Saturday. I'd chatted to a few of my connections and they all said the same thing, he was friendly, always up for a laugh, Mr Popular and I'd seen it for myself on the flight and in the room last night and throughout the day when we were alone or with certain members of his family but, when he was around Ben he was different, like the older man had stolen his personality, his essence, that thing that just made him....him.

I'd read his writing too, as well as asking around and it'd been articulate and witty and his humour had leap off the page in his words and the way he expressed them. I could actually picture his sitting there excited to get across how much he liked a particular song or band and when he wrote about a gig he'd been to or a concert you could almost imagine being amongst the hot, sweaty bodies yourself as the music pounded from the stage and the loud speakers. As for the music itself, he was right on the money as far as my tastes go. If he didn't like something he dissed it in such a way that even the artist or group wouldn't feel too bad reading his review. Making other people feel good about themselves seemed to be a quality he used regularly and yet it was a characteristic that Ben was completely lacking in as far as I was concerned.

I thumped the tree with the side of my fist. Shit! What was I going to do? I'd never been in this situation before where I wanted someone so badly, anyone, so for it to be a client, a man and someone trying to get back with his ex was just ridiculous but, there it was anyway and there was nothing I could do about the situation. I'd tried, I'd asked him if he wanted a dance, nothing major, nothing to give myself away too much, just a dance and....he'd looked over at Ben first to see if he was watching us. So I'd retracted the offer because I couldn't bare to have him do it just to make Ben jealous. It hadn't added up though because no other part of his personality hinted at this mean streak and then I'd thought about it and it made me laugh because he wasn't being mean. I wasn't really his boyfriend, his lover so he wasn't really using me to make his ex want him back, as far as he's concerned I'm just doing the job I'm being paid for. It just hurts so much because I've let my flaming emotions get in the way. Stupid Craig, stupid! I sighed in frustration, my head snapping up when I heard the sound of a stick breaking.

**SPIKE**

"Hey what's up? I saw you leaving" I wandered over to stand in front of Craig, noticing appreciatively the long, lithe frame of his body as he leaned back against the tree. His eyes darted to mine startled, the ready smile on his lips dropping away when he saw it was me. That was okay, I knew he was hung up on John Paul, I could tell....it didn't explain the odd behaviour though. "Thought I might find you here."

"Oh hey Spike" he answered, his voice quite, strained, like he was fighting back tears. I wasn't one to pry, I usually left people to their own devises and kept away from trouble but there was something about the whole Craig and John Paul situation that had me intrigued. Besides, it gave me the opportunity to get to know Craig better.

"So....not meaning to be nosy or anything but what the bloody hell is going on with you and old lush lips that has you hiding out in the bushes and him acting like his favourite record just got scratched?" I stood back against the tree facing him, crossing my arms and ankles nonchalantly. His eyes flick to mine briefly before finding something really interesting to look at in the tree behind me head. The moonlight was shining down between the branches making it fairly easy to read the tension in his body and the disconcerted expression on his face.

"There's nothing going on, I just fancied a walk that's all." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. Oh well, I was nothing if not persistent.

"Right....it's just I was talking to John Paul..." I wave vaguely in the direction I just came from..."and he said the same thing" he nodded and waved his hand as if to say, 'there you go then'..."the thing is, I don't believe either of you". I looked at him pointedly, my eyes not leaving his for a second as he opened his mouth to reply before closing it again. I watch him as he rubs the back of his neck anxiously and I have to say, the confident bloke I've been paying attention to the last couple of days seems to have up and deserted him.

"We were just....we were...." Craig glanced away and I stepped closer, squeezing his arm, shocked to feel him trembling. Watching his frustration and nervousness it all suddenly came together.

"You love him" I state nodding my head as I watch his expression change...."and you're jealous of Ben" I finish matter of fact. It isn't a question but he seems to feel it necessary to answer anyway. I hear him gulp audibly before he starts shaking his head.

"I'm not....I'm not, I can't be....oh shit!" He sinks to the ground his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. "I can't be he's....he's not mine" he whispers. "I can't be" he lifts his head and looks at me imploringly like if he keeps saying it he might actually start to believe it.

"Who're you trying to convince Craig, me or you?" He's still looking at me but now his eyes are filled with anguish, he looks tormented and I'm surprised because I hadn't realised his feelings ran so deep. I just wish I could get to the bottom of why he and John Paul seem unable to talk honestly and openly with each other instead of them both causing each other so much pain. He blinks suddenly and I realise I was staring at him, sinking into those big, Bambi eyes that are glistening with unshed tears in the moonlight. He sighs in resignation and starts to get to his feet. I hold out a hand and he grasps it, falling against me as I haul him to his feet. "Oops, steady there, can't have you throwing yourself at me, what would John Paul say?" I chuckle as he regains his balance and composes himself.

"He wouldn't care". I frown at the flippant comment but before I get chance to ask him what he means he brushes himself off and starts walking away.

"Hey! Hold on, where you going? The way out's that way" I say pointing to the break in the trees that I'd come through. He turns and comes back, standing before me resplendent as the luminous glow from the moon shines on his skin.

"Has anyone gone back to the McQueens yet?"

"Well I think Myra was going to head back with Nana.... why?" I can see where this is going and it isn't looking good for the two of them.

"I'm gonna head back, I think I can find the way from here, it's not far" he smiles derisively and puts his hand on my arm, rubbing it as if to fend off the cold. "Do me a favour Spike....let John Paul know I'm going okay and...tell him good luck". He nods to himself as though he makes a decision and then walks away without a backward glance. I frown. What did he mean by that?

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

**MESSENGER (PART 2)**

**JOHN PAUL**

"So you and lover boy eh? You kept that a secret you sly dog you" Mercedes gave me a shove and, balanced the way I was with my knees puled up to my chest defensively and my arms wrapped around them, I toppled over.

"You've never been interested in my love life before Mercy, why would I think you were about to start now?" I ask her sarcastically.

"Well that was when you were going out with Ben ' No Personality' Samuels and not Craig ' Hot Lips' Dean" she stated, licking her lips lasciviously at Craig's name. He really did have hot lips I thought smiling. Then I frowned that my elder sister was thinking such things about _my _boyfriend....pretend boyfriend, I mentally corrected myself.

"Oi....Jacqui, tell her". My eldest sister just quirked her eyebrow and looked down her nose at Mercy who rolled her eyes.

"I was just stating the obvious" she said with a wave of her perfectly manicured hand and I had to laugh. She was right.

"He's definitely more your type little bruv, Ben was always a control freak" Jacqui spoke up, adjusting my niece on her lap. She surprised me.

"I thought you liked Ben?" The undignified snorts that came from both my sisters and from Kieron who was sat on the edge of the rug had me rethinking my assessment. "You didn't like him? You never said". Mercedes looked over and pouted, shaking her head and Jacqui sighed. "What? Nothing to say?" It was Kieron who spoke up.

"John Paul, he wasn't great for you but....if we'd said anything then, would you have listened or would you have hated us for voicing our concerns?" I thought about it. "You have to admit, you changed when you met Ben and it wasn't for the better...." he looked at me steadily, in earnest. Then Jacqui carried on.

"He had such a hold on you John Paul, you couldn't see it because you thought you were in love with him and honestly, if we'd said anything we thought we might not see you again."

"I wouldn't do that, you're my family and Ben....I'd never have picked him over you". All three of them exchanged a knowing look, one that said they didn't believe me. "Why are you telling me this now then?" Kieron grinned and bit his lip, his eyes down cast, Jacqui looked at Mercy quirking her eyebrow suggestively and Mercedes just winked, once more licking at her lips.

"Because little bruv..." the task obviously fell on Jacqs...."We can see how besotted you are with Craig" she explained in her usual deep voice holding just a hint of teasing.

"Yeah, you wanna shag him and do dirty things to him" added Mercedes, I blushed, the hot skin feeling even more inflamed as Father Kieron cleared his throat noisily

"And it's so obvious he's enamored with you too" said Kieron. I looked at all three of them smiling and wishing the latter was true. I'd never realised how much they not only weren't taken with Ben but seemed to actually dislike him. I though about it and they were probably right. Two years ago I lacked the confidence I had now. In fact the confidence had been there before I met Ben but finding he had a girlfriend while he was seeing me and then his constant disapproval over my career and life choices had worn me down. When Michaela had got that journalist job and he'd kept comparing us, saying how I should be more like her and have some ambition I'd sunk to an all time low, one that had taken me months to get myself up from but I had. He'd stopped being around me all the time, stopped the nagging and pestering and I'd finally had time to work out what it was that I wanted in life and not what he wanted me to have. I realised then that our relationship had been a sham from that point on and it was only my insecurities of wanting a relationship that'd made me stay. God I wished now I had the confidence to do something about it then instead of waiting and having the humiliation of him dumping me.

Then I realised there was something I wanted now that I did have control over, at least I had the chance to try. I jumped to my feet and started to walk.

"Where're you going?" I turned at Kieron's words and looked from him to my siblings determined.

"I need to find Craig." I called back. I'd barely got to the edge of the football field when I saw Spike jogging towards me.

"Hey wait up, where you going" he said breathlessly bending over, hands on his knees.

"I can't stop Spike, I have to find Craig....what?" I asked as he saw him look up and frown.

"He's not there" he said gesturing toward where Craig had disappeared to and he'd just come from.

"What do you mean?" I bounced from foot to foot impatiently as he waited for him to catch his breath. For someone who had muscles he really was quite unfit.

"He's not there" he restated... "He's....gone" he smiled but it was halfhearted and he couldn't look me in the eye.

"What do you mean gone? What did you do Spike?" he shrugged and held his hands out palms up, a picture of innocence. "Oh you didn't try it on with him did you?" his mouth dropped open in shock.

"God John Paul, like I'd ever do that" I chuckled totally going off topic.

"You tried with Ben" I pointed out. He rolled his eyes and planted his hands on his hips in consternation.

"Only because I wanted to show you what a cheating bastard he was".

"Didn't work though did it? Because he didn't cheat". Spike opened his mouth to speak, hesitated and then snapped it closed again. I waved towards the woods. "What did you do then Spike? You confess you're undying love for Craig? I can tell you fancy him" I said cheekily knowing he wouldn't take offense.

"Well you would...._wouldn't you_?" he agreed with emphasis. My eyes narrowed at his evasion.

"Spike....tell me". He took a deep breath, his cheeks puffing up before he exhaled noisily.

"I didn't do anything I promise I just....I just went to find out what was wrong with him, he seemed upset" he explained. I felt like I'd been kicked in the solar plexus. It should've been me that went after him, after all it was my fault if he was upset. No doubt being stuck in the middle of me and Ben was getting a bit much and I wasn't surprised that it'd bothered him. It wasn't exactly a fun situation for him to be in but hopefully now I could change that, I'd show him I wasn't interested in Ben.

"Did he say why?" Spike turned to where he'd just come from and ran his hand through his hair making it stick up more than usual.

"Not in so many words, he just....look John Paul, I really think you should be talking to him, not me" I honestly thought he was going to reveal something but then he stopped talking and didn't look like he was going to continue. I suddenly remembered what else he'd said when I first found him.

"You said he was gone! Gone where Spike?" A cold feeling of dread coursed through my veins when he looked at me with those expressive eyes and tried but failed to hide the pity in them. I reached out and shook him, my fingers wrapping around his arm tightly. "Spike....gone where?" this time I said it more forcefully.

"I don't know John Paul, he just said to let you know he was going and to tell you good luck". That was it, the cold feeling had turned to ice and it was stabbing at my chest like a million stalactites pricking me and it felt as though a frozen hand was squeezing at my heart. He wasn't just going to leave was he? Not when I'd just realised how I felt about him. I needed time to sort my head out because until yesterday I'd been under the illusion that I actually wanted Ben back. It was only meeting Craig and feeling what it was to be around him that had made me see it wasn't Ben at all that I wanted. I just thought I had because I wanted to be in love, i wanted to be loved back and it'd seemed that Ben was the most likely option. It was ridiculous and childish but, if it hadn't been for that notion then I never would've met Craig and fallen for him in the process.

"You don't think he's left do you? He wouldn't would he?" Spike shrugged and threw his arm around me, drawing me into a hug.

"I hope not mate but, he was cut up about you and Ben" he said succinctly. "Sort it out before you lose him" he ordered before running off to re join the dwindling group of revelers. There it was again. That constant reminder of the role he was playing. Whatever reason he had for walking away, he'd still managed to maintain his role of jealous boyfriend enough to convince Spike and that was saying something because usually Spike was pretty perceptive.

I set off running and didn't stop until I got to my house, hoping against all odds that he was still around and not on the next flight back to London. I called his name as I barged through the door but was shushed by my mum when I almost woke my Nan up.

"Sorry mum, have you seen Craig?" I stuck my head around the kitchen door but he wasn't there either.

"I saw him a while ago but I haven't heard from him since, I think he might've gone back out...why?" I didn't have time to answer because if he had gone I needed to track him down. I reached into my pocket for the phone and then realised I'd left it in the bedroom this morning before going out so I ran up the stair two at a time, intent on finding it and getting back out quickly. Throwing open the bedroom door I was half way to my nightstand when I was stopped in my tracks by the most glorious sight I'd ever seen.

Craig was lay on my side of the bed facing me, the sheet he'd been using to cover his body loosely draped across his hips and legs, the outline of his slim, athletic frame clearly defined beneath. His breath was coming slow and even and I could see his smooth, tanned, perfectly muscled chest rising and falling to the rhythm of his breathing. He looked so peaceful in sleep that for a few minuted I dared not move....I just watched him, my heart swelling and my cock ready to burst.

He was beautiful. I took a step forward and crouched at the side of the bed so my face was close enough to feel his hot moist breath as it teased my cheek. He really was beautiful. I found myself stretching my hand out and I'd almost connected my fingertips with his soft, thick lashes when I realised what the hell I was doing. I rested back on my heals and just watched him sleep, clenching my fist every now and then to prevent from touching him....his face, his hair, his wonderfully toned biceps and pecs. Oh for fuck sake. I drew back swiftly and took a step back, distancing myself from the object of my adoration. How the hell was I supposed to tell this magnificent specimen of a man that I think....no, I know, I'm falling for him? He'll laugh in my face. 'No he won't, he's not like that' I told myself and I knew I was right. He isn't like that. He might not return my feelings but he wouldn't make a joke of it or be malicious like some people. I sighed, heavily and resolved to speak to him tomorrow, tell him how much I like him and see what his reaction is. What's the worst he can do eh? Aside from break my heart?

That in mind I walked round the bottom of the bed in the direction of my en suite bathroom, my reslove to sort this out firmly in tact. I showered, picturing him as he'd been when he stepped out this morning and within a matter of minutes I was covering the tiles in the evidence of my want and desire for him. I stepped out and dried myself off having dozens of inner conversations with myself of how the chat might go and what his possible reactions might be. Slipping on a clean pair of Calvin Klein's I finish up, brush my teeth and tidied round before making my way, with anticipation, back into the bedroom, stopping in my tracks when I saw the long line of pillows and cushions that were lined up down the centre of the bed behind his back, where I'd missed seeing them before.

The message couldn't have been clearer.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**OHH MY!!!!**

By the time John Paul had woken up Craig was gone from the bed and the sheets where he'd lain were cold, but he'd heard his laughter filter through the floorboards from downstairs, the deep, melodic sound making his heart and his groin flutter their acknowledgment. Then he'd squeezed the pillow that his arms were tightly wrapped around and had sighed before flinging back the covers, getting himself ready and making his way downstairs in trepidation.

That'd been eight hours ago. Eight hours he'd endured of blissful torture watching the object of his affections as he laughed and joked and fit right in with his family, just like a wonderful boyfriend would. John Paul laughed at the irony, gaining him a smile and a curious glance from the older man. John Paul noted it didn't reach his eyes though. He still hadn't told Craig what he'd decided last night, discussed the things he wanted to and after the detached way Craig was behaving today he wondered if he ever would.

It wasn't that Craig was being aloof or distant, quite the opposite in fact. He was the epitome of the perfect, attentive boyfriend, smiling, putting his arm around him, mocking him playfully, it was just....he wasn't the same man as he'd been yesterday and the day before, there was a lack of genuine affection and warmth that John Paul missed seeing and knew was missing. If he hadn't spent the best part of forty eight hours getting to know him and falling in love with him then he might never have noticed but he did notice and it was tearing him apart.

Okay so the line of pillows down the bed had been a pretty blatant sign that Craig was keeping everything professional and he got that but it hurt deeply because John Paul had felt an instant bond between him and his dark haired 'lover' that he thought Craig had felt too. It might not be physical on both sides, might not go deeper than friendship but that's what he'd felt, like a wide open chasm that had been empty all his life was suddenly being filled with fun and laughter and confidences, affection and trust and a loyalty that surpassed anything he'd ever known before. He and Spike had been friends for years but he'd never felt that instant bond he'd felt with Craig like you'd just found the best friend you'd always wanted. It'd seemed to work both ways too, Craig had appeared to enjoy the closeness that was thrust upon them but still, today it was like it didn't exist. John Paul sighed heavily and in frustration.

"What's up JP?" Craig came and stood behind the dining chair where John Paul was sat putting finishing touches to the bows tied around the ladies boxed favours that Michaela had instructed they finish before her hen night this evening. He glanced around at the expectant faces around the table, all waiting for him to answer Craig's question. Jesus, was it that obvious that something was bothering him. He turned, not realising how close his 'boyfriend' was and smiled into those dark chocolate orbs that were setting his heart pounding.

"Nothing, everything's fine" he tried desperately to make his smile seem genuine but Craig frowned anyway. Then his eyes softened and he bent forward, wrapping his arms around John Paul's chest, hugging his back tightly to him.

"Aww, love's young dream eh?" Myra commented looking at the pair of them as they unconsciously savoured the brief moment of intimacy, John Paul leaning back into the embrace and Craig closing his eyes as his cheek rested mere millimetres from John Paul's. At that moment Michaela came bursting through the door surveying the clutter and disarray on the kitchen table.

"You still haven't finished? John Paul, your supposed to be coming to the club in the limo with me" she whined.

"Well so-rry Chaela but you said you wanted these finished and I only have one pair of hands." She huffed and splayed her hands on her hips.

"Well you'd better get a move on now then".

"But they still aren't..."

"I'll finish them..." Craig interrupted waving his hand at the remaining unwrapped parcels..."and I'll drop you at the club too, you don't mind do you Michaela?" he asked, raising his eyes to the sulking bride to be. She looked like she might say something in retort but clammed up when she saw that Craig was a force to be reckoned with.

"No that's fine, you can ride back in the limo though....right?" John Paul smiled at the change of plan and nodded his consent. Course he didn't mind, he'd have Craig to himself for even longer now. "Well I'm going to go get my bikini wax so don't be late" she stressed, knowing her brothers usual disregard for time keeping, "and don't forget to bring my comfy trainers with you, I might need to change from my heels to come home". With that she tossed her hair and flounced out. John Paul turned in his seat to face Craig who still had his arms around him. As he swiveled in his seat his cheek brushed against the slight stubble that adorned Craig's olive skin and he had to force himself to breathe at their closeness.

"Thanks for doing this" he indicated the explosion of pink and purple tissue and ribbon behind him, "are you sure you don't mind?" Craig stood up and cleared his throat.

"No of course not, now hadn't Cinderella better get ready for the ball?" he teased, his light humour of yesterday resurfacing.

"Oh please don't remind me" he shoved the seat back and stood up, running his fingers through his dirty blond hair. "Are you going to have enough time to get ready for the stag do?"

"Hey, I only have to get a shower and stick a suit on remember, stag parties are pretty easy to get ready for" Craig chuckled and John Paul nodded making his way to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll uh....I'll give you a shout when I'm done okay?" he bit his lip feeling suddenly shy to have the Craig of yesterday back.

"Take your time". John Paul waited for him to turn around or say something else but he didn't, he just lifted a length of ribbon and started tying it around one of the little black boxes. For a couple of minutes he stood there, hand on the banister rail, just watching the methodical way that Craig set about his task, head bent in concentration and fingers working deftly and with great care. He swallowed as he imagined those same long, beautiful fingers working over his skin with similar precision and attention to detail. It caused him to shiver. He glanced to the other side of the table and noticed his elder sister looking at him knowingly as she chatted to Kieron. God he needed to get a grip.

The three 'S's complete he stepped from behind the shower curtain and toweled himself off, groaning as he opened his wardrobe door and extracted the outfit he was to wear tonight from inside. Looking at it now he was surprised it still fit after all these years but it did and embarrassing as it was it was the dress code for the evening and he had no choice but to adhere to it.

He called down to Craig that the shower was free and seconds later he heard the soft thump of his footsteps as he ascended the stairs.

"Oh hey, your're done then" he started stripping off his charcoal grey cardigan and polo shirt and then John Paul stiffened as he heard the unmistakable sound of a belt being unbuckled and a zip being pulled down. He had to fight the urge to turn around, instead sitting on the edge of his bed in his white shirt and black trousers, trying and failing not to look in the rectangular, oak cheval mirror that was placed in just such a position that he could see Craig clearly through it. God he was perfection. Just watching the way his shoulder muscles bunched together as he slipped his trousers down and took off his socks was enough to send him into a frenzy. The thing is, he couldn't even stand up now to leave the room because that would mean walking right past Craig with his very noticeable excitement.

"It shouldn't take me long to shower and get ready, are you sure you don't mind hanging on for me?" John Paul turned around and tried to think of the right words. Just attempting to form a coherent sentence right now was proving difficult. I could wait forever for you, he almost blurted out.

"Uh huh, no, it's fine....I'm just going to get a drink". He gestured to the door near which Craig was stood in just his boxers but made no move to get up.

"Right then, I'm going for a shower" John Paul remained fixed in position which Craig thought odd but then realised that John Paul wasn't exactly paying much attention anyway. Craig looked at the younger man, wondering what it was that was still troubling him but then shrugged to himself, it was none of his business what John Paul got up to or who he wanted to be with. "A cup of tea'd be nice...if you're making one that is". John Paul nodded but still he got no acknowledgment so he went into the bathroom and started his routine.

By the time he came out clad in just a fluffy white towel, John Paul was nowhere to be seen but there was a steaming brew and some hobnobs on his bedside table. Smiling to himself Craig sat and enjoyed the thoughtful little gesture before getting his arse in gear and making himself presentable in one of his favourite navy blue suits. He casually flicked a comb through his hair, grabbed his car keys and bounded down the stairs two at a time into the kitched, depositing his now empty tea cup into the sink.

"You look cheerful!" Craig turned startled to be met by the piercing eyes of Jacqui McQueen.

"Well I uhm...." Craig became a little flustered beneath her scrutinous gaze.

"It's alright, I get it....you're in love with our John Paul" Craig frowned as he listened. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, your secrets safe with me" he let out a sigh of relief, wondering how the hell this woman had come to be so perceptive. "You might want to let him know though eh?" She winked and left the kitchen, leaving Craig stood against the unit thinking on her words. Should he? Was it worth risking having his heart broken by this man he'd only known for a matter of days? Oh well, there was no harm trying. He was pushing himself away from the unit to leave when Mercedes walked in.

"Our John Paul's waiting for you outside, you'd better get a move on or Michaela'll kick off." Craig grinned and walked over to the brazen McQueen lass giving her a kiss on the cheek as he passed by.

"Thanks Mercy" he shot her a grin and was half out of the door when he heard her call after him.

"Oi, only family get to call me that...cheeky" he grinned and shook his head because he could hear the smile in her voice even through the reprimand. As he approached the car, John Paul fell into step beside him, he glanced over and stopped in his tracks.

"What's with the tie?" he gestured towards John Paul's outfit. John Paul shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Michaela's idea of a 'fun and flirty' hen night was a 'school days' themed party." he answered dryly.

"Oh, I like it, it....suit's you" Craig said, stuffing his hands in his trouser pockets to conceal just how much he 'liked it'. He was impressed actually. There was something about the white shirt/black trousers and tank top combination that he found 'boy next doorish' but add on the tie and it was....kinda sexy.

"Thanks, you look gorgeous" Oh fuck! Had he said that out loud? By the way Craig chuckled it would seem so. He was going to correct himself but that wouldv'e just made it worse so he shut his mouth and said nothing until they were in the car. After a few minutes of silence, John Paul felt it was his duty to break it so he asked a question that'd been bugging him ever since he and Craig had met.

"So....are you ever uh....attracted to your clients?" he tried to say it nonchalantly but by the look of the smile that quirked at Craig's lips, he hadn't quite managed to pull it off. Craig glanced in the rearview mirror and got into the slow lane.

"Look, I can understand you're curious about my work but, I can't discuss it....client confidentiality and all that." John Paul narrowed his eyes and sunk further into his seat.

"No....I was just wondering, you know....do you sleep with most of them?" why oh why he couldn't just drop the subject he really didn't know. Craig pulled up at the side of the road and John Paul was surprised to find that they had reached their destination and were now parked behind a huge white limousine outside one of the trendiest clubs that Chester had to offer. Craig turned to face him, his arm next to the head rest on his seat, his fingers so very close to the younger mans face.

"It isn't about sex" he said succinctly. "It's about giving the client what they want, knowing what they really want and...most of the time, it isn't sex." He shrugged and pulled open his door, coming around the side and opening John Paul's, holding onto his hand as he assisted him out.

"Yeah right, getting you to agree to this was harder than getting tickets to a 'Take That' concert".

"But with the magazine you work for and DJing at the club you must get free tickets". John Paul snorted, obviously Craig wasn't quite getting the point, though he was right about the tickets.

"My point is, your like this Guru who only needs to do something or say something and you make people fall in love with you" he laughed, a low, husky chuckle in his throat..."no really, if you can make my family love you and you can make m....Mercedes, then you must have magical powers or something, believe me, I know they're a tough bunch to get by." Craig laughed, he could agree that they certainly were unique but he'd found them all to be rather charming in a 'rough around the edges' kind of way.

"It's not magic, it's just....understanding people".

"But you...." Craig put a finger to John Paul's lips.

"It's not about me, it's about you" he stated. John Paul lifted his big blue eyes until they connected with Craig's soft brown ones. He gulped as he felt himself melting into the chocolate pools, drowning in their intensity.

"Show me" he breathed, his warm, moist breath surrounding Craig's finger. The older man drew back for a second and John Paul thought he was going to leave but then he stepped forward, not touching the blond but backing him up with his close proximity. John Paul's eyes widened as he saw the way Craig stared at him, like he could see right into his soul. A gently push from the tips of Craig's fingers and he felt the cold, hard, metal surface of the car collide with his back as he fell against it. Then Craig really stepped forward invading his personal space and his breath was knocked from him.

"Hmm, what's holding me back...." Craig growled. John Paul licked his lips as the brunette gazed at him, a flicker of a smile on his mouth. His eyes suddenly bore into John Paul's, unnerving the younger man with their challenge. "I think it's the words....sex for cash!" John Paul swallowed and blushed, the fiery red stain creeping up his chest below his old school shirt. He licked his lips again but wasn't prepared to back down.

"Show me" he croaked out. Craig lifted an eyebrow and then moved in close, his lips almost touching John Paul's ear as he watched the younger mans adams apple bob up and down at the near contact. Craig found John Paul's gaze disconcerting so told him to close his eyes. The blond man looked at him bewildered.

"Close your eyes" Craig commanded again. Still John Paul didn't, his heart was beating a mile a minute but he didn't know where this was going and he wasn't used to losing control. "Close....your....eyes" Craig whispered this time, his words somehow more forceful even though spoken so softly, a gasp escaping John Paul as his lips glanced off the soft, sensitive skin beneath the blond mans throat. He heard John Paul swallow audibly and had to bite back a groan of his own. Before his eye lids closed over those cobalt eyes, Craig saw him glance up and down the street. Still on alert and checking out if anyone was looking, Craig thought wryly to himself.

"You can relax....there's no one to see you, you're safe" he leaned in so his mouth was a almost touching John Paul's and he asked himself what the hell he was doing. Sliding his arm around the younger man's waist he lay his hand against his hip, his fingers splayed over the shirt covering the hot, toned flesh beneath. He felt the urge to tighten his hold so John Paul's couldn't leave but resisted, safe in the knowledge that for now at least, he held John Paul's undivided attention. He steadied himself against the car with his other hand.

"He's going to be so sorry he lost you.....so _stop_ worrying..." John Paul tried to control his erratic breathing as Craig's breath caressed across his neck to his lips. He wanted to open his eyes but he didn't dare in case he severed the connection that right at this moment held the two of them together. He felt himself tremble as Craig's hand slid around to the front of his tank top, skimming the surface until his fingers, the same ones he'd imagined touching him earlier, came to rest on his neck, his knuckles grazing the soft heated flesh. Craig swallowed as he felt John Paul flush beneath his fingers. He looked from beneath his heavy eyelids and saw the way the young mans lips parted as he spoke, felt a stirring in his groin when he saw his tongue dart out to moisten them. This isn't about you, it's about John Paul, Craig reminded himself, trying to compose himself before continuing.

"Forget the past....forget the pain and remember...." John Paul opened his mouth ready for Craig's kiss as he felt his hot moist breath whisper over the surface...."what an...._amazing_....person....you are!" Craig couldn't stop his fingers from sweeping across John Paul's exposed neck as his thumb brushed over the pulse point. Jesus! What was he doing to himself. He drew back and dropped his hand to his side, all the while looking at John Paul's face.

"You do that and he'll realise exactly what he lost." As the blonde's eyes fluttered open Craig was stunned to see them radiating desire, the blue pools filled with lust and something else, something he didn't think he'd ever had the fortune to see before. John Paul cleared his throat which had amazingly become very dry as he looked into the deep, very dark brown eyes of his pretend lover. He didn't dare glance down and draw attention to just how turned on he was by Craig's closeness and through his fogged up mind he tried to hear what exactly it was that Craig had been saying. Something about forgetting the past? Well, he was all up for that. Craig finally gave him enough space to leverage himself off the car, blushing once more as his jelly filled legs barely kept him up right.

"_Fuck me_, your worth every penny!" he giggled as he fell against Craig, grabbing onto his jacket and the bonnet of the car as his legs almost gave way. "Oops sorry, uneven footpath". Craig nodded, smiling and closed his eyes for a second before taking hold of John Paul. Once he knew the younger man was steady he leaned back against the sleek lines of the car, reminiscent of the first time he'd driven it and stared straight ahead at nothing in particular.

"I think maybe you should get in there" he said, inclining his head in the direction of the club that had raucous noise coming from within. John Paul took a deep breath, glad to feel that his heart rate was slowly but surely returning to normal.

"Uh huh, gimme a minute". Both just stayed as they were for a few seconds, deep in thought, until the door to the club burst open and a group of rowdy girls spilled out onto the pavement. Craig pushed himself away from the car and held his hand out towards John Paul who took it.

"Go on, your sister'll be looking for you" he encouraged giving him a gentle shove.

"Right well....I'll see you later then?" Craig smiled as it was almost like John Paul expected him to do a runner or something.

"I'll be there" he patted John Paul's arm as he grinned and then watched him as he walked away and entered the club. Jesus this was getting hard.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**COCKS AND HENS**

As he watched John Paul enter the club Craig let out the breath he'd been holding and looked down at his hands which were still shaking from his encounter with the younger man. He sighed and shoved himself away from the car, dreading having to spend the next couple of hours at least in the company of his pretend lovers ex boyfriend. Oh the joy!

He slid into the plush leather seat and took a deep breath to calm his still tingling nerves before pulling fluidly into the traffic and heading for the stag party with trepidation.

John Paul was taking a similar calming breath before entering the club packed with his sisters closest friends and acquaintances. He couldn't seem to get his erratic heartbeat under control and it had nothing to do with the room filled with women that was on the other side of the door and had _everything_ to do with the man that was setting his senses alive and making him feel things he'd never experienced before in his life. Mustering the courage to just get the night out of the way he entered the room full of excitement and anticipation, again, nothing to do with the party.

"John Paul you sly old bastard you....were've you been?" Spike's voice boomed out over the noise of the other revelers and John Paul turned, leaning back against a vacant table as he approached, grinning as the older man pulled him into a great big hug. "So? Where the fuck have you been until now?" John Paul opened his hands palms up, a gesture showing he didn't have a clue what Spike was talking about which the brunette ignored. " And if you say anything other than shagging that fit as fuck fella of yours then I'm off to tap that....gorgeous ass....myself, right now." John Paul winced as several people turned to look at them.

"Well.....an explanation is required". Spike waited impatiently for John Paul who blushed profusely. A look of realisation spreading across Spike's face along with a lascivious grin.

"You're kidding! I didn't know you had it in you....well obviously you've_ had it_ in you, that's why you have a fuck off grin on you're face and you're walking funny but....ah, whatever man, he's taken, get over it" John Paul blushed even more at Spike misinterpretation and then realised that's what he's supposed to think, after all, that's what boyfriends do.

Spike on the other hand seemed to finally get that his chances of having Craig for himself were well and truly scuppered when he saw the sappy expression on his friends face. Oh well, it probably wouldn't do to fall in love with the guy your closest friend is head over heels in love with anyway, even if it was originally all for show, he thought to himself. He wasn't daft, he knew that, for whatever reason, John Paul had decided to rope someone in to pose as his boyfriend and he couldn't blame the guy, not after what Ben had done, he thought sourly but Craig and John Paul....lovers? he hadn't thought so. No, the sexual tension had been bouncing all over the place since he'd first set eyes on them together and it had only increased as each hour had passed, culminating in the pair of them almost but not quite getting it all out yesterday. Still, it hadn't been until yesterday, when he'd spoken to John Paul and then Craig and then John Paul again that it'd all fallen into place. Yes, John Paul might've gone running off to make sure his investment hadn't run away but it seemed to him more like he was simply hoping Craig hadn't left, not before they'd had chance to sort things. Smiling secretively to himself he looked over at his friend who was in a world of his own, a nice one too by the looks of things. He was lucky to have found someone like Craig who made him smile like that....really lucky.

"Right then...." Spike pushed himself away from the table making John Paul jump and bringing him out of his reverie about Craig and cars and whisper soft touches. "Lets get the drinks in _I _need a stiff one...."he looked pointedly at the younger man who rolled his eyes...." because unlike _some_ people.... _I _don't have the luck I deserve." John Paul shook his head at his friend chuckling and started to follow him to the bar. He was almost there when he found himself drawn into his younger sisters drunken embrace.

"John Paul!" Michaela squealed as she threw her arms around his neck....."where's the _stud_?" she drew back taking a look behind her brother for his boyfriend. He extracted her arms from his neck and gently placed her back on her unsteady feet.

"Don't call him that Chaea and he's at your fiances stag party remember?" she bit her lip, her eyes sliding away guiltily. "_You_ said he wasn't allowed to come here as he'd prove too much of a distraction" she pouted and put her hands on her hips, trying and failing to project the pout he'd seen Mercedes pull off so many times. Alright so.....she hadn't wanted her brothers gorgeous boyfriend here at the hen party to steal all the attention from her friends on what was her last night out as a single lady before getting married. What was wrong with that? She regretted it now though because a bit of eye candy was just what she needed amongst all these people pretending to be her friend. She looked at her older brother who was now chatting to one of her friends, having a laugh and being amicable and she wished she could be more like that. She sniffed and he turned at the sound his younger sister was making.

"Hey, what's up....you're supposed to be happy, come ere you" he enveloped her in his arms and she felt her bottom lip begin to quiver. The next thing she knew she was clinging to him, mascara running down her cheeks soaking into his school tank top, sobbing her heart out.

"I love you"....sniff...."John Paul".....sniff...."You do know that right?" John Paul pulled Michaela back and gazed at the sorry, beautiful mess he called his little sister. She looked into those sincere, gorgeous eyes and wailed...."Oh God, I'm such a bitch and I've been so horrible to you" she sobbed throwing herself dramatically back at him. He held her then, rubbing his cheek across the crown of her head, whispering words of reassurance until she calmed down and waving concerned friends off as they approached.

"Hey....you'll be fine....it's just nerves....everyone gets nervous" he tried to coax her away but she held fast until the sobs wracking her body died down. Eventually she drew back and John Paul smiled at her, making her heart twist and knot at the sight. He was such a good person, always putting others first, 'even his horrid little sister', she thought. She attempted a smile as he wiped her tears away with his knuckles before kissing the tip of her nose.

"James is a lucky bloke to get you, you know....he'd better treat you well or I'll be round to sort him out, you hear?" she attempted a smile in return but it didn't reach her eyes, in fact she looked dejected as he shoulders slumped beneath her brothers arm. He turned her until she faced him and he lifted her trembling chin with his fingers, frowning in concern as he back them into a corner.

"What's going on Michaela....you can tell me anything" he swallowed as he anxiously waited for her to reply. She licked her lips and opened her mouth to speak before closing it again, the look of fear in her eyes suddenly disappearing as the shutters came down, the expression of worry and uncertainty replaced by a calm, stoic resolve. She smiled at her brother, the beautiful fair haired man who everyone adored and patted his cheek, tossing her hair back and wiping the trail of tears away.

"I'm fine" she said breezily...."pre wedding jitters I guess" she laughed, though to John Pauls ears it sounded strained. She gestured towards the bathrooms. "I'd better sort myself out....can't have the bride to be looking like she's been dragged through a hedge backwards" she grinned and turned away, setting off in that direction.

"John Paul?" he looked up as his sister called his name...."you and Craig make a wonderful couple....don't _ever_ do anything to jeopardise that" she turned then and walked away. He nodded to himself. Dragging his fingers through his hair he rejoined the rest of the party, his conversation with Michaela playing on his mind. Standing at the bar he smiled as the barman came over and took his drinks request. He held the glass of malt scotch in his fingers, swirling the dark amber liquid around, staring at it for a second before downing it in a couple of gulps. He grimaced as it burned his throat but it didn't stop him ordering another in quick succession.

His nerve endings were alight as he played over the scene outside. Was he reading too much into it or did Craig really seem as interested as he'd appeared? Yeah, he'd only been talking but...the words as they'd flowed over him, absorbed into him had been like feeling the sensual caress of a lover and it'd thrilled him, enticed him, until he'd felt spellbound, captivated by the beautiful man who held his heart in his hand and didn't even know it. He'd been enraptured in the tone of Craig's voice, that husky, deep voice as it had whispered across his skin, telling him he had nothing to worry about, that he was amazing and he'd believed him because this was Craig, the most honest, sweet, sexy guy he'd ever had the fortune to meet. He'd been intoxicated by Craig's alluring scent too, the same tangy, citrus fragrance he'd smelled the other day but couldn't place when he'd spoken to Ben, the scent of his would be lover ingrained into his senses even then.

"Shots!" John Paul looked up startled as his sister sidled over to stand next to him with a posse of her friends. Spike came over too and joined his friend, the warmth from his bare arm reassuring John Paul with it's slight pressure as he stood beside him, the only two men amongst a bevy of women. Spike looked at John Paul and nudged him, rolling his eyes as they downed the first round of shots, much to the giggling amusement of the girls that surrounded them. It still galled Spike that, because John Paul was Michaela's brother she'd insisted they join the hen party and not the stags but as always, John Paul seemed to just deal with whatever his little sister threw at him, taking it all in his stride, as always putting others first.

Three more shots were downed in quick succession and Spike, not to be outdone by a bunch of women, ordered a round of absinthe. Spike chuckled and ruffled his friends hair as he attempted to catch his breath, gesturing wildly for a glass of water to ease the scorching in his throat as the potent liquid left a burning trail down into his stomach.

"Sorry mate....too much?" Spike grinned to himself as John Paul looked at him, his eyes hazy, a dreamy smile on his lips. Suddenly a commotion over by the door made them all look towards it, Spike grinning like a mad man when he saw what had caused the disturbance.

"Would you look at that arse, you could crack a nut between those cheeks" he stated lasciviously, licking his lips as he feasted on the sight of John Paul's 'boyfriend'. What? They hadn't done the deed yet so, it was still alright to look. "Oi John Paul....I think there's someone here to see you". Spike gave his friend a nudge, almost toppling him off the bar stool that he was so precariously sat on. John Paul lifted his head from his folded arms and blinked, looking at the two gorgeous Craig's that were making their way over, politely battling off the women, both of them smiling and rubbing their necks as they approached. John Paul returned the smile with a grin as they got closer, merging into one gorgeous Craig when he finally stopped before him.

Craig looked at Spike who was watching them expectantly, his eyebrows furrowing as he noted the stupid grin and look of anticipation on his face, for what? Craig didn't know. He slid his arm around John Paul's waist and dropped a kiss on his cheek, smiling as he took in the younger mans somewhat disheveled appearance which was a far cry from his usual neat and tidy look.

"Hey you" he whispered into John Paul's neck, glancing up to see Spike still looking at them with that funny expression on his face. "Spike....good to see you". Spike chuckled and shook his head, turning his back on them a pint in hand. Craig frowned, 'What the fuck was _that _about?' he shrugged at the other mans odd behaviour and turned back to John Paul who was smiling at him with the most adorable look on his face that Craig had ever seen.

"Hey!!! It's my knight in shining armour" he giggled and stroked a hand down Craig's face, brushing his thumb across the brunettes lips, dragging the pad down across the lower one..."have you come to rescue me?" He shook his head, resisting the urge to draw the thumb between his lips for a taste. He felt Spike's eyes boring into the back of his head and then heard a soft chuckle come from the other brunette as he stood to his full height, holding out John Paul's beige, lightweight jacket.

"You left this on the backseat, I thought you might need it later". John Paul looked at it and then back to Craig and smiled but still didn't take the jacket. Craig turned around to find a very amused Spike looking at him, grinning. "Here" he passed the jacket to Spike who took it willingly, folding it over his arm as he watched the interaction between the lovestruck pair. There might not be much talking going on but the atmosphere was so wrought with emotion and unsaid feelings that he felt he might suffocate if someone didn't do something about it soon.

"Aww look John Paul, Craig just spent the last...half hour?"...he looked to Craig for affirmation which he got before resuming...."driving all the way back from the stag party to bring you your jacket....wasn't that nice of him?" he looked to his blond haired friend, waiting to see his response. John Paul finally lifted his head and turned to Craig, their eyes locking for the first time since he'd got here.

"Not nice....hate nice....was sweet and kind and...." he looked Craig up and down, taking in the slightly rumpled suit from driving and the tousled brown hair from having the roof down...."_sexy...._yeah, was sexy to bring it here" he nodded to himself and then let his eyes lift to meet those dark chocolate pools...."I think you're sexy" he muttered and then grinned, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back on his arms. Craig didn't really know what to do with that, really what could he say? He didn't even know if John Paul realised he'd even spoken as he now had his eyes closed and looked like he might be sleeping.

"He thinks you're sexy...." Craig nodded for want of something better to do...."So do I if that makes any difference". Craig looked at Spike who was grinning at him cheekily.

"It doesn't but....thanks". Spike shrugged and elicited a dramatic sigh. "I could really use a pint though, I haven't had anything to drink for hours" Craig told him, watching as John Paul's friend smiled impishly back. Spike cheered up at that and got them both a drink and some crisps. They sat either side of John Paul for a half hour or so, Craig happily nursing the one drink as he listened with one ear to Spike's tales of his adventures with John Paul and the McQueens and the other listening to the faint, soft snores that were coming from the blond positioned between them. He nodded and laughed to Spike's little anecdotes but his smiles were for the blond man who right now was innocently drooling on his crisp white school shirt. Craig reached out his hand and wiped the small, wet trail away with the pad of his thumb and then rubbed it between his fingers before resuming his pint, an action that Spike couldn't fail to pick up on and then he lay his head in his hand and carried on listening, never really taking his eyes off John Paul but still nodding and muttering agreements appropriately.

"So anyway, after the four hundredth time we had sex in his room, Kieron caught us and instead of telling Myra over us, he asked if he could join in". Spike watched for any kind of sign that Craig was listening.

"That's nice" Craig's eyes flicked to Spike momentarily before flicking back to his sleeping friend.

"I wish you two would just shag already" he muttered beneath his breath.

"Sounds good". Spike looked at Craig and for a second thought he might actually be listening but then he looked up and smiled and there was no acknowledgment there what so ever. "Then what?"

"Aargh....you two!" Spike threw his hands up in frustration making Craig jump and John Paul awaken from his slumber with a start. John Paul blinked and looked around disorientated for a second before his eyes alighted on Craig the smile on his mouth accentuating the one radiating in the deep, blue depths of his eyes.

"Hey....what're you doing here, I thought...." Craig smiled in a way that made his eyes sparkle like chocolate drops John Paul thought, stopping mid sentence.

"I was dropping off your jacket" Craig gestured to Spike by way of an explanation. Spike did a funny kind of wave thing to show his presence but John Paul couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend.

"Oh....that was sweet of you". Both John Paul and Craig stood there awkwardly so once again it was up to Spike to break the silence.

"You said that already...." John Paul frowned at Spike but then noted Craig nod of acquiescence...."you called him sexy too but he probably doesn't believe you as you were pissed" he also informed his mate, watching in satisfaction as the smile dropped from his lips. He dared a look at Craig but the brunette just shook his head imperceptibly, making light of Spike's daring attempt to embarrass them or....something else? John Paul shook himself mentally awake and turned to Craig.

"Did you get to the strip club?"

"No I got there but then I noticed your...."

"Strip club! My fiance is having his wedding at a strip club?" Oh shit! John Paul groaned as Michaela pushed her way through.

"Michaela, it's fine....Craig's going back there and he'll make sure James stays out of trouble." She looked at Craig and he agreed.

"Well, I guess it's okay" she looked at Craig from beneath her eyelashes...."unless you want to do a little stripping for me" she added with a wink. Craig blushed beneath his olive skin, John Paul cringed for him and Spike joined in with the general consensus of 'oohs and yeahs that chorused from the rest of the hens. Craig found his voice.

"Sorry ladies, this guy is taken" he said looking pointedly at John Paul before he turned and raised his glass to the room filled with short skirts, pigtails and school ties....Oh yeah and Spike in his knee length grey shorts.

"Michaela, have a great night and thanks for letting me take part in this....timeless ritual" Craig smiled as she planted a smacker on his cheek and then rubbed her lipstick away...."Here's to the husbands who've won you....the losers who've lost you...." Craig raised his glass to John Paul at that one with a sly wink...." and to the lucky bastards who've yet to meet you....cheers". He clinked glasses with Spike at the last one.

"Cheers!" Craig finished his drink and leaned down as John Paul gestured him to come closer.

"You'd best get out of here before they tie you to a chair or something." Craig chuckled and nodded.

"I'll see you later then?" Craig dropped a kiss on John Paul's cheek before making his way through the throng of women in the general direction of the exit.

"If you don't get over there now and giver him a proper goodbye I swear I will" said Spike forcefully. John Paul looked at him and saw the determination in the brunette's eyes. Gulping he launched himself off the stool and headed towards Craig.

"Craig!" shit....everyone turned, including his 'boyfriend'.

"Yeah?" he raised his eyebrows, waiting for John Paul to continue. John Paul looked back at Spike who made a move to step forward.

"I uh...." John Paul didn't wait another second just flung his arms around Craig and planted a great big smacker on his lips before drawing back quickly. Craig felt bereft. He'd barely had time to circle John Paul's waist before his lips were gone and he'd pulled back smiling....nervously.

"Kiss him properly!" Spike yelled grinning like a loon at his friend and

"Yeah....kiss him!" the hens chorused.

John Paul looked at Craig nervously but Craig, he didn't look nervous, he looked his usual cool, calm, collected self. Seeing Craig like that, looking at him expectantly made him bite the bullet and do what he'd wanted to for days. He grabbed Craig by the neck and crashed his lips against his in a closed mouthed kiss. He didn't want to push it so as the cheers from the ladies and Spike started to die down he began drawing away.

This time Craig realised what John Paul was about to do and stopped him, instead of letting the blond get away he grabbed a fist full of the dark blue tank top and pulled his 'lover' in closer, drawing him in to what could only be described, by both of them, as an earth shattering kiss. The noise from the rest of the room died out and it was just the pair of them, their bodies aligned perfectly as their lips melded together in a shared kiss filled with all the pent up desire they'd been experiencing since they'd met. Craig was the first to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth a little so his tongue could tease along the seem of John Paul's lips, coaxing until the blond allowed him access. It didn't take long as the younger man let out a small groan of pleasure, giving Craig the entry into the moist cavern of John Paul's mouth that he'd been waiting a lifetime for. John Paul wasn't one to just sit back and wait for things to happen either though so in seconds his tongue was exploring Craig's mouth with gusto too, swirling and stroking and delving until he felt he might become addicted to the taste of the slim brunette. This time Craig gave a small moan and it was a sound that shocked him because he'd never felt this kind of desire before from sex or anything, let alone a kiss.

Eventually the two had to come up for air and when they did Craig looked somewhat more disheveled than usual and John Paul just looked...well....stunned. They looked at each other and gulped, taking in the redness of each others lips and the way their chests were heaving. John Paul noted that Craig's eyes had gone from that rich, velvety chocolate hue to the colour of polished onyx and Craig saw that John Paul's had gone from the azure they'd been before to that cobalt blue of the ocean that he loved. Neither wanted to break the spell but at the same time they were now both aware that they weren't the only ones in the room.

"You have uh...." Craig gestured to his mouth, waving a finger around and John Paul lifted them to his lips but felt nothing. Reaching out, Craig brushed his finger under John Paul's bottom lip, sweeping the moisture away. The younger man blushed in a way that Craig could only describe as delectable.

"Thanks". John Paul looked everywhere at Craig now, not really sure what he should say or do. Words seemed to have deserted Craig too as he just stood there and rubbed his neck.

"I'd better...."

"You'd better...." They both laughed, the tension broken as they gestured for each other to finish. Craig was first to speak.

"I'd better get going....Don't want Michaela sending out a lynch mob for her fiance is that stripper gets anywhere near him" he chuckled and John Paul smiled his agreement.

"Yeah....watch Ben too...can't have the best man more pissed than the groom". Craig nodded as John Paul laughed.

"Well, I'll be off but....I'll see you later?" John Paul narrowed his eyes as Craig straightened the collar on his jacket. Was that an invitation? In the past he definitely would've said yes but now....maybe.

"Yeah, see you later" he smiled warmly back and then felt like his heart might explode through his rib cage as Craig brushed a feather light kiss over his lips before turning and leaving the younger man standing there, his fingers touching his mouth where seconds ago Craig's lips had been.

"Worth it then?" Spike asked, grinning at the dreamy look his friend was sporting.

"Oh yeah!" John Paul grinned up at his jovial friend before giving him a nudge...."Spike mate, you're a legend".

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

**ONE STEP FORWARD**

"Oh my God, do you remember that time we went fishing in the lake at Windermere" James looked at Ben with no hint of recognition in his eye.

"Nope".

"You remember, we took that little boat out onto the lake and Michaela and John Paul were fighting over who should stand at the front of the boat".

"I don't think so" James shook his head, wracking his brain for something to back up his brothers story.

"Oh come on....Michaela was wearing the tiny stripy bikini but it was John Paul who fell over board with all his clothes on". James snapped his fingers in Ben's face.

"That's right, he was worried there were going to be fish biting his ankles and you had to pull him out before they got him" he laughed remembering the younger mans look of fear and urgency as they'd pulled him back on board. Ben stared into his drink, a mournful look crossing his face.

"I didn't deserve him back then" he said quietly, to no one in particular.

"What, and you do now?" James shook his head. As far as he was concerned, as much as he loved his brother because he was his brother, he'd never deserved the good natured blond who'd ended up walking around on eggshells to please his boyfriend. Ben opened his mouth to reply but before he got chance he caught a glimpse of Craig as he entered the room.

"What's _he _doing here?" Ben's eyes followed Craig as he walked confidently into the room, smiling and thanking a passing waiter when he took an orange juice off the tray. He was unable to mask the contempt he felt for the younger brunette as he stared at his ex boyfriends new lover. James frowned as he turned.

"I invited him" he saw the way Ben grimaced and rolled his eyes. "He's a nice guy....I like him" he finished with a shrug, catching Craig eyes and saluting him with his drink.

"No, there's something about him I don't like" Ben spat vehemently. James frowned at his younger brother and laughed cynically.

"Yeah, he's way better looking than you, he has his own business and he's shagging your ex boyfriend... "he joked.... "and if the smile on John Paul's face is anything to go by, he's loving every minute of it" he chuckled to himself when he saw the sneer on Ben's face get replaced with a look of pure dislike.

"Look at him....walking around all smug and pristine....Mr bloody Perfect...." he was about to continue in his tirade against Craig when the familiar beat of a drum started and two strippers appeared, causing Ben's face to light up like Blackpool Tower. James groaned, his head falling onto the bar top as Ben rubbed his hands together eagerly. "That's more like it eh? Hey you know.....slip them an extra fifty and they'll do more than just strip for you bruv" he got up slapping James between the shoulder blades and made his way over to the two, fit young ladies wearing sexy school uniforms, leaving his brother groaning into his drink.

"You wanna go outside?" Craig asked as he approached the unwilling stag. James looked up and smiled gratefully, nodding as he jumped down off the bar stool, staggering towards the open louvre window and the balcony. Craig snagged his drink off the bar and his jacket off his seat and followed him outside, leaning casually back against the cold stone pillar as he watched the older man shaking his head with a frown. James looked up forlornly and met Craig's warm friendly eyes.

"What's up with Ben eh? As if I'd want to sleep with a stripper" he slurred, gesturing towards the noise inside, sloshing his drink over the rim as he swung his arm. "I'm about to get married...." he shook his head and staggered back. Craig reached out and stopped the groom to be from falling, taking the older man's weight against his shoulder and hip, propping the pair of them up against the wall. He looked at James with a mixture of concern and affection as he saw the expression of bewilderment on his face.

"You know, it's my experience that a man in love doesn't want a prostitute" Craig explained, a rueful smile playing at his lips. James frowned and nodded.

"You're young....how did you get to know so much about so much?" James asked him earnestly. He looked into Craig's eyes, watching the flicker of emotions that flitted through them, feeling almost sad for the young brunette who one moment looked like he had everything and the next like it's all been taken away. He wanted to understand how someone like Craig could be as insightful as he'd appeared to be over the last few days. Craig's outwardly unflappable exterior crumbled for a second as he thought about it. He licked his lips and swallowed.

"It's what I do....sometimes people pay _me_ for sex" he replied matter of fact. James looked at him for a second, his eyes narrowing at the seriousness on Craig's face and then burst out laughing, doubling over as the alcohol messed with his intoxicated brain. Craig just stood there nodding, watching the look of disbelief turn to mirth before the older man became serious again.

"Hey, you did the right thing" Craig assured him, rubbing his arm, watching as a beaming smile appeared on the older mans face, his firm resolve back in tact. James rubbed his head, grimacing when he heard the commotion going on inside. "Do you want me to give you a ride home?" James acquiesced downing the rest of his drink and shrugging on his jacket.

"Does this make me a lame stag?" he asked Craig as the younger man led him down the steps and around the front of the building to his car. Craig chuckled, gripping James firmly around the waist as he assisted him over to his car.

"No....it makes you someone who has his head screwed on with his priorities in check." James stopped when they got to the car and he grabbed Craig's lapels, pulling him closer, his whiskey scented breath floating against Craig's face. Then he looked him in the eye and smiled, patting Craig's cheek with his open palm.

"I like you....you'll make a great brother in law when you and John Paul...." he flailed his arm around, lost for the right words. Craig's chest tightened at the suggestion and he let himself think about it for a few moments before pulling the car door open and assisting his new friend inside.

"Stop! Stop here!" Spike called to the driver at the top of his lungs. The long, white limousine cruised to a halt at the side of the main road and Spike jumped out, clapping John Paul on his shoulder as he leaned back in to the vehicle. "Michaela, you enjoy the rest of the night and _you _...." he placed a great big smacker on John Paul's forehead, ...."_you_ go and give that lovely bloke of yours a good seeing to, you're both gagging for it and I don't want to see either of you walking straight tomorrow" he chuckled and John Paul shook his head at his friends crude words, loving him all the more for them. Spike winked, grinning smugly before extricating his head, turning with a wave and sashaying off down the street towards his lonely little flat for one.

John Paul was just reaching over to close the door behind him when he noticed the glowing lights of a cash machine on the corner. Telling Michaela and the others he'd be back in a minute he got out, fishing for his wallet.

"Ooh good thinking John Paul, get plenty for a tip" Michaela giggled falling back against the plush leather seat, swigging another glass of champagne when it was handed to her.

Five minutes and four credit credit cards later John Paul stumbled back into the limo, anxious to get the journey over with and get back home before the butterflies in his tummy took flight. It didn't take long but to John Paul the journey felt like it was the longest he'd ever been on. Eventually they pulled up outside the McQueens house and John Paul threw himself out, giving his sister a quick kiss and a wave as the limo pulled away in the direction of the hotel she'd be staying at up until the wedding. Then he took a deep breath and headed inside to find Craig.

Stepping quietly into his bedroom John Paul shut the door firmly behind him, shrugged off his jacket and made his way over to stare down at the sleeping man in his bed. He smiled as his gaze flicked over the length of the bed behind Craig, noting there were no cushions or pillows tucked behind him tonight. He squatted down so he was face to face with his would be lover and he held his hand out, tracing the curve of Craig's cheek and the sweep of his eye lashes with his fingertips, wondering if the beat of his heart really was as loud as it sounded. Craig's eyes lifted drowsily at the contact and then he reacted, instinctively drawing his head back to look into the deep blue intensity of John Paul's eyes.

"Hey did you...." John Paul placed a finger over Craig's lips, silencing him.

"Sshh" Craig sat up frowning, something John Paul found endearing in it's seriousness. Before he had time to think of consequences or regrets he leaned forward, his fingers slipping through Craig's hair as he drew the older mans face towards his with a slight tug of his hand, the pair of them sinking into a soft, deep kiss filled with anticipation and excitement. Craig sighed against John Paul, opening his mouth without hesitation when he felt the strong, insistent sweep of his tongue against the seem of his lips. John Paul took advantage of Craig's gasp of surprise letting his tongue slip through into the moist cavern of his mouth, probing and exploring, luxuriating in the taste and feel of the brunettes mouth and tongue as it tangled with his. Craig seemed to waken more from his slumber as the kiss deepened and then it was him holding onto John Paul, pushing him away from him but up, so their lips were still locked together but they were standing. Pulling away from John Paul, Craig looked at the younger man questioningly.

With a barely perceptible nod of acquiescence from John Paul, Craig gripped the younger mans neck with his strong, tanned hands and crashed his lips against the blonds, tilting his head to gain better access as a low, guttural moan escaped John Paul's mouth. As Craig's tongue left the warmth of his own mouth to seek refuge in John Paul's, both of them intertwining as they stroked and caressed against the others, the soft sucking and swirling causing both of them to react differently.

Craig shivered at this new primal sensation that was overpowering his body with a carnal desire he'd never felt so strongly before and John Paul moaned into Craig's mouth as his hands traveled up beneath the t shirt the older man was wearing, letting his fingertips rake over his narrow muscular back and spine to his boxer shorts clad backside. Craig wasn't wasting time either and quickly pulled John Paul's school shirt from the waistband of his trousers, cursing loudly when the material snagged beneath his chin. John Paul laughed nervously, pulling it back down and getting the buttons undone and the tank top off before attempting it again. Once discarded Craig began peppering the younger mans exposed flesh with light little kisses from the downy hair just beneath his belly button all the way up his tummy and chest until he reached the darkened pink nipples. Licking his lips nervously that he was about to do any of this for the first time with a man, he smiled up at John Paul's and then took one of the hardened nipples between his lips, swirling his tongue over it and sucking until he heard John Paul moan.

"Oh God Craig, that's...ahh" Craig looked up into John Paul's stunning blue eyes as the blond man looked down at him, his fingers stroking through the older mans hair as his other hand found it's way inside his boxer shorts. Craig gasped in surprise and then sank against John Paul as the younger mans fingers wrapped around his already impossibly stiff cock.

"Jesus John Paul" he hissed between his teeth as he started being wanked off, the slow deliberate movements making him pant and moan against the younger mans shoulder. Craig was becoming impatient and as much as he was enjoying what John Paul was doing to him he wanted in on the action. He snapped the belt from John Paul's trousers and pushed them down his legs along with his underwear, completely exposing the blond to his eyes in all his majestic glory. Craig licked his lips and swallowed as he took in the sight of the naked man before him and, more importantly, the burgeoning erection that was jutting out invitingly from between his legs.

Craig took John Paul's arms in his hands and gently turned him, guiding the blond back until his knees hit the edge of the bed. He sat down promptly,so he didn't fall and before the older man could join him he took Craig's hips in his hands, making his intentions clear. Craig gulped when he saw the look of lust in John Paul's eyes and then he closed his own, letting his head fall back as the younger man removed the last of his clothing. Taking a deep breath he took Craig's cock between his lips and enveloped him deeply in his mouth, giving him the best blow job he'd ever had the fortune to receive. Craig felt his hips bucking with abandon as John Paul's tongue worked over his shaft, eliciting groan after groan of pleasure from the older man. He let his fingers delve into the blond strands of hair, trying and failing not to force pressure on the wonderful man who was sat before him bringing him ever closer to his orgasm.

Realising that for maybe the first time in his life he was the one receiving and not giving pleasure he pulled back, noting the look of astonishment on John Paul's face as he toppled them both back onto the bed. Feeling beneath him as they kissed wildly and desperately, Craig's fingers found their mark and gripped John Paul's cock in his fist, making him moan loudly with delight when he started pumping with gusto. John Paul pulled his mouth away and started kissing Craig's neck, moaning into the older mans neck as he neared climax Craig lifted his head and watched as John Paul's skin flushed with arousal, something that turned the brunette on like he couldn't believe.

"Oh God Craig....I'm gonna....oh fuckk!"he screamed against Craig's neck, biting his lip harshly to stop himself crying out more and waking the whole household. Craig pulled back, wide eyed to see the sight before him of his hand wrapped around John Paul's slick cock, the younger mans fluid coating his hand and belly where he lay on top of him. John Paul looked at Craig, his eyes having trouble focusing but trying, as Craig gazed down at him, a self satisfied smile playing at his lips.

After taking just a few seconds to recover himself from the after effects of his orgasm John Paul twisted, pinning the older man beneath him, grinning down as he lay there sprawled out, the most gorgeous sight that John Paul had ever seen. Craig wasn't nervous about his body....yeah he had a few hang ups about being a bit skinny but everyone had something right? No, his nervousness was coming from the look on John Paul's face as his eyes devoured every inch of him. He found the intense scrutiny excited him and he could feel his dick reacting as it grew even harder if that was possible. John Paul didn't seem to notice Craig fighting his inner conscience, he was too fixated on the sight of Craig, naked, writhing beneath him as he licked his lips in anticipation. Not being able to hold himself back any longer John Paul dropped his head and started licking and sucking and trailing soft, damp kisses all over Craig's body. If all he had was one night then he was going to make damn sure he made good use of it!

After what seemed like a glorious lifetime of hearing Craig whimper and gasp beneath his touch, John Paul finally hit his destination and once more took Craig's cock between his lips, tracing the length of it with the tip of his tongue.

"Ohh ffuckk.....yeah, mmm...that's....that's good" the older man gasped, muttering incoherently between his gritted teeth. John Paul smiled as he wrapped his fingers around the base, making it even easier to devour Craig inside his mouth. Finally finding a rhythm that matched the movements of Craig's hips, it wasn't long before he felt that tightening in the brunettes balls that warned him his lover was going to come. Sucking him expertly he gripped Craig's bum beneath his fingers, tightening his hold as he felt Craig thrusting into his mouth, more erratically as his breaths came thick and fast.

"Fucking hell....I'm gonna....Ohhh!" Craig gripped John Paul's hair in his fingers as he shot his load into the blonds willing mouth, shaking uncontrollably as wave after wave of his hot seed pulsated from his dick between the younger mans lips. Fighting the urge to close his eyes and throw his head back as his cock exploded, he instead looked down at the most exciting, brazen, fucking, drop dead gorgeous sight he'd ever seen as John Paul swallowed every last drop, smiling and licking his lips when he was finished. He made his way kissing up Craig's body until he was sprawled on top of him, his legs fitting snugly between Craig's, elbows positioned either side of the brunettes stunned, dazed face. He took Craig's face between his palms and smiled at the older man before bestowing a kiss so sweet and pure on his lips that Craig thought maybe he'd dreamed it all.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	16. Chapter 16

**TWO STEPS BACK?**

Craig awoke with a start to the sound of the bins being emptied into the wagon on the street beneath the window. He lifted his head and gazed down at the blond man who's head was nestled snugly in the crook of his arm, wondering how the hell a simple business arrangement had turned into this. It was the first time since leaving university that he'd actually awoken with someone next to him and it felt like the most natural, most familiar thing in the world to him. Smiling to himself he remembered the events of last night, a blush creeping up his cheeks when he pictured the look on John Paul's face when he'd come inside the blonds mouth, an image he found in his wakened state to be both stimulating and down right provocative and he chuckled to himself when he realised he'd have a never ending supply of images to get him through even the most solitary wanks in future.

He couldn't help getting ahead of himself and hoping that there wouldn't be many solitary ones from now on though. How had this happened eh? One minute he'd been helping a staggering James into his penthouse flat, reassuring him that he didn't need a stripper when he had the love of a good woman and then arriving alone back at the McQueens and getting himself into bed, thinking of the kiss that Spike had prompted in the club. The next thing he knew, he was being wakened rather enticingly by the blond man he'd just been dreaming about, his warm hand skimming across his face and then his breath on his lips moments before kissing him, in a way that Craig had never experienced before. He'd had great kisses, hell they were almost always nice but this had been something else. This had been like comparing a vintage bottle of champagne to a glass of Lambrini, the Lambrini wasn't bad but it wasn't the exquisite, unique, intoxicating experience you get from the champagne either. God it'd been amazing and something he couldn't wait to take further. Again he laughed to himself that it had turned out to be a man that had finally got through his defences and made him feel like there was more to life than work....there was play too and with John Paul he couldn't wait to do that.

He planted a light kiss on John Paul's head, holding his breath when the younger man moved, hoping he hadn't disturbed him out of his slumber but then John Paul's arm tightened across his chest for a second before he turned over and away from Craig for probably the first time since they'd fallen asleep. Craig gazed down at John Paul one last time before getting himself out of bed, zipping on his snowflake cardie, pulling on some fresh boxers and then making his way tiptoeing down stairs closing the bedroom door quietly behind him. Outside, one of the neighbours decided now was the time to drag their bin back up the driveway, bringing John Paul out of his dream world and back to reality. He yawned and stretched, his arm skimming over the surface of Craig's pillow, making him do a double take when he saw his lover wasn't there but had been until recently as his side of the bed was still warm. He smiled.

Wow! That had to have been the best night of his life, bar none and he couldn't help grinning when he remembered it....at least, most of it? Some parts of the night before seemed fuzzy but he definitely remembered coming back from his younger sisters hen night and, after some prompting from Spike, deciding tonight was the night. Screw it if they were only together due to circumstances and the fact that John Paul had been so desperate not to look bad in front of his ex. It'd been worth it to actually have the opportunity to feel like that with someone and it certainly beat anything else he'd experienced before....ever. There was something about being with Craig that just made him feel....well...._feel. _It was weird, he'd had relationships in the past, had longer friendships too but this connection he felt with Craig was stronger, more intense than any of them, including what he'd had with Ben. It was like they hadn't needed all that getting to know you stage, like they already knew what was important and what was bullshit and they could just cut through all the crap and get to what was essential, at least that's how he felt anyway.

He remembered when he'd walked into the bedroom last night, that feeling of familiarity when he'd seen Craig and yet it'd thrilled him, made him yearn and lust for the man to the point he'd actually acted on his impulses, carrying through what he thought he'd back out of and had kissed him and....wow, what a kiss it'd been. As for where that kiss had led, that had far surpassed anything he could've dreamed in his wildest imagination. Watching Craig's face as he'd pleasured him had been almost as big a turn on as actually having the brunette between his lips, in his mouth as he'd brought him to orgasm....almost. Feeling Craig's ass tauten beneath his hands and the way his legs trembled as he came and been one of the most memorable experiences ever but even more exciting had been hearing the older man moan as he'd broken down, muttering incoherently before crying out as he came. Yeah that and seeing him looking at him, watching with glazed eyes, his hair slicked against his forehead had been the ultimate experience so far. He was just kicking himself that he couldn't remember much after that.

Throwing the covers off, wondering where the hell Craig was, he rummaged for his phone so he could find out the time. Remembering he'd had it with him last night he searched his school trousers pocket and then his jacket, reminiscing over Craig coming all the way back to drop it off and the kiss they'd shared at Spikes insistence. As he picked the jacket up and sat back on the bed with it, a whole wad of notes fell out, covering the bed with the Queens face. A sinking feeling entered John Paul's stomach when he remembered why Craig was there in the first place and he had to push the insistent thoughts of him and Craig together as a couple to the back of his mind. As he heard footsteps ascending the stairs he gathered the notes up quickly, hastily stuffing them into his jacket pocket and shoving the whole thing beneath the pillow as Craig entered the room, his hands laden with a heavy tray. His eyes flicked over John Paul, taking in his flushed expression, wondering what had got him so worked up as he placed the tray down next to him.

"Morning" he greeted jovially, leaning over the tray, gesturing at the various contents. "I didn't know what you'd fancy but your mum has a pretty full fridge so I got us....orange juice, tea...." seeing the doubtful expression on John Paul's face and remembering the only cup he'd made him yesterday he rolled his eyes.

"Kieron made it, don't worry, I won't kill you....some cereal and bacon butties...." he grinned, pleased that the younger man looked impressed at his endeavors. "Never let it be said that Craig Dean can't make a decent breakfast." He laughed somewhat nervously as John Paul scrutinised him. He leaned a little further over to kiss the blond but John Paul drew back before he could get near enough, making him frown.

"I need to ask you something...." Craig arched his eyebrows at the serious tone in John Paul's voice. He waved him on to continue, suddenly not liking the look of doubt that crossed the blond's face. "What.... happened last night?" John Paul looked at Craig, willing himself not to look away as he waited for answers. He knew they'd kissed and he remembered the blow job and Craig giving him a wank, those weren't things he was likely to forget any time soon, even when the older man had finished his job and gone back to his busy fun filled life style. What he couldn't understand was why he still had the money he'd taken out and he couldn't get away from that niggling doubt that he was missing something.

Craig felt like his whole world cave in as John Paul looked at him expectantly. Had he been that pissed that he couldn't remember _anything_? Or was he just regretting his actions and was looking for a way out. Pouring a mug of tea and handing it to the young blond he stepped back, weighing up the situation....something wasn't right here. John Paul was sipping his tea now and wouldn't meet his gaze and Craig got the distinct impression it was the latter of his thoughts that had John Paul back peddling so fast.

"Nothing" Craig swallowed, wanting to clear the lump in his throat but unable to in case it was a dead giveaway of his feelings. He watched John Paul, unperturbed as the younger man finally looked at him, something close to shame marring his usually bright, honest eyes as he smiled. A smile which Craig returned though it didn't reach his eyes. John Paul seemed to be waiting for Craig to elaborate but when the older man didn't John Paul just nodded.

"I didn't think so" he answered, sounding relieved but really warring with his emotions on the inside. He sat there a few more minutes, watching Craig over the rim of his mug as the brunette made himself a drink, seeming indifferent as he drank his tea, every now and then looking over at John Paul and smiling. Resigned that things were going to be discussed no further he pushed himself up from the bed, making sure to shove any remaining twenty pound notes under the pillow discreetly. Flashing Craig what he thought was a quick, easy smile he headed to the bathroom, flicking on the shower in the process of stripping his underwear off.

Craig noticed John Paul's actions and stayed fixed to the spot, the fake smile still not reaching his eyes until the bathroom door had closed behind the blond, the sound of the shower as it beat down on him reverberating around the room. Craig finally cleared his throat and with a feeling of foreboding and trepidation he picked up the pillow, his heart sinking when he saw the messy pile of notes beneath. So that's why John Paul had become flustered. Shaking his head wryly and feeling like a fool he gathered the wad of money together, making it into one very neat pile before counting it.

"Wah!! Jesus Craig what's ?...." Craig yanked the shower curtain back, watching as John Paul attempted to cover himself with his arms and hands. Craig remained stoic, mentally telling himself over and again not to look anywhere but into John Paul's startled, guilty eyes, no matter what he'd seen the other man doing for the split second before. He held the fanned out twenties in front of John Paul, waving them beneath his nose, his lip curling when he noticed the hot flush appear on the younger mans cheeks, radiating from his chest and up his neck, Craig noted. Then he berated himself for letting his gaze slip even for a second over the blonds tapered waist to the small triangle of hair leading....Snap out of it!

"Is this for last night?" He asked, his face blank and his tone giving nothing away. John Paul seemed to pull himself together from the shock of being interrupted mid wank and pulled the shower curtain across himself, so he was at least decent from the waist down.

"No of course not" he replied defensively, suddenly realising what he said and back tracking as quickly as possible.... "How could it be, you said nothing happened". Looking at Craig he knew Craig knew that he knew what they'd done and it was all becoming a little too complicated for John Paul in his hung over state. He was about to apologise when Craig spoke.

"Well if I was going to charge you, I would've told you before hand....I thought I explained that" Craig said gruffly, trying with all his might to show he wasn't bothered when really this whole conversation was killing him. John Paul licked his lips which were dry despite standing beneath the shower and Craig just looked at him, wondering how he'd gone from being blissfully happy to feeling like a cheap whore in a matter of minutes. The younger man at least had the nerve to look ashamed.

"I uh....I didn't want you thinking I was expecting anything for free" seeing Craig's frown as he stared at the money he continued on, trying in his own mind to make things right.... "Or expecting anything at all". Craig mouth twisted at John Paul's words and he shook his head, raising his eyebrows. John Paul dragged his hand through his hair, wishing that the plughole was big enough to swallow him whole. "What I mean is....of course I was expecting something, otherwise I wouldn't have stopped at the cash machine on the way home but..." he stopped talking and laughed, hoping to make light of the situation. Craig clenched his jaw and looked right at John Paul.

"Just so you know, your two hundred short". With that final remark Craig turned and headed back into the bedroom, throwing the money down onto the bed and slipping on a pair of jeans. Seconds later John Paul threw open the bathroom door and came charging out, a very small towel being wrapped around his waist in the process.

"Wait!" Craig's hand was already on the door knob when he turned to John Paul. "You're telling me that if...._if _something happened last night, I'd have to pay you _one thousand pounds_" he shook his head incredulously at the amount, only managing to fuel Craig's indignation further. "That's like the deposit on a Ford Focus". Alright so, if he was being totally honest with himself he'd say that having Craig to himself for one night was worth it but still.

"Yeah you would, besides it includes...._you know_, that's why the extra two hundred" Craig said flippantly before exiting the bedroom, leaving John Paul standing in nothing but a towel with his mouth hanging open.

Craig headed downstairs, saying hi to Kieron again who was reading the morning paper. If the priest was surprised to see Craig back downstairs minus the breakfast tray in such a short amount of time, he at least had the common courtesy to say nothing. He helped himself to one of the apples from the fruit bowl, biting into the shiny red flesh as he contemplated the events that'd just happened. He was still playing them over in his mind when John Paul entered, his gaze flicking to Craig, then Kieron and back to Craig again. Craig got up, smiling warmly at Kieron as he went to get some more juice from the fridge. That's where John Paul cornered him.

"What if I didn't want you doing that to me?" He whispered harshly as Craig looked back at him smugly.

"The extra two hundred was for _you _doing it to _me_" he returned.

"What?" John Paul blushed, unable to stop that image springing back into his mind. Craig noted the blush and couldn't help the corner of his mouth turning up into the beginnings of a smile.

"Believe me, if anything had happened and I'd done it to you, it would've been the highlight of the week....year even....for _you_" he threw back, no doubt in his mind that, had he gone there and given John Paul a blow job, it would've been the best he'd ever had, virgin territory or not. John Paul's jaw locked at the suggestion that he was crap.

"But nothing _did _happen" he wasn't even sure now if he was stating it or if it was a question anymore. Craig grinned, his eyes still not holding a hint of mirth.

"And _that's _why you get to keep your money" he finalised, leaving John Paul standing at the fridge, mouth still agape as he joined Kieron in completing the crossword.

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A STEP IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION**

The atmosphere was still tense between John Paul and Craig later that afternoon when they joined Michaela, James and Spike at the dance studio. Somehow, despite spending the better part of the last eight hours in each others company they'd barely had a second alone to talk over the events of last night, something that irked John Paul no end as he knew he needed to apologise. He still didn't think it was necessarily all his fault, after all, if Craig _had_ been expecting payment for services rendered then it wouldn't have looked good John Paul turning up empty handed.

John Paul wouldn't have minded so much if it wasn't for the fact that he had looked at their intimacy as the real thing and not a business transaction and it was only for fear that Craig viewed it like that that he'd taken the stupid bloody money out in the first place. So yeah, although he didn't class it _all_ as his fault, he could at least admit to himself that none of it was Craig's fault. After all, what had the poor guy actually done aside from take on the job as his boyfriend, a task he carried off to a tee and play nice with his family and friends for the last few days, being the attentive lover he was supposed to be and making everyone, bar Ben, pretty much fall in love with him in the process. It still didn't explain why he'd got intimate with John Paul though, kissing him, partaking in oral sex and sleeping curled up in his arms, if not for the money.

John Paul couldn't help wondering what it all meant. Surely it would've been in Craig's best interests to charge for their intimacy, so why hadn't he? He remembered the drive home after the party that first night, when he'd ended up feeling a complete dick because Craig had turned out to be a really lovely bloke and John Paul had felt guilty for treating him like a piece of meat, something he hated the thought of other people doing. He remembered asking Craig about his job and how it worked and then they'd got onto the subject of him sleeping with his clients and how that worked.

Craig had admitted himself that in the past there had been quite a few clients who'd wanted to take it further but he'd told John Paul he hadn't felt any sort of connection so he'd turned them down which he was well within his right to do. Then he'd gone on to say there had only been a handful of clients he had actually slept with and it was because he'd wanted to anyway but in respect of his business arrangement he had charged, after all that was what the client was expecting and Craig knew if he didn't things could get complicated. At the time the idea hadn't appealed at all but he could see why these people....women if he remembered Craig's words correctly, would do that.

It didn't really explain what'd happened between him and Craig though and that was what the blond couldn't get his head around. There were only two real possibilities he could think of as to why Craig hadn't mentioned payment and had then become offended when he'd found the money, one which he didn't want to contemplate because it made him feel sick and embarrassed and the other because it was more than he could hope for in his wildest dreams.

So the first scenario, the one that he really didn't want to think about in any great detail was that Craig felt sorry for him, what with the whole Ben debacle and him seeming like a lonely old bachelor that'd been dumped and had acted like a pathetic sap pining for his ex even though, in hindsight he realised Ben was a tool.

The other option, the more pleasing one but also the one he kept talking himself out of, was the possibility that Craig actually reciprocated some of his feelings. That'd be impossible though....right? Because Craig was like the most gorgeous man to walk the planet and was well out of John Paul's league. Men that look like A list, superstar models don't fall for guys like him, boy next door types who get dumped for no reason and have to hire men to take to family functions. That's the stuff of fairy tales and if there was one thing John Paul knew, it was that his life wasn't like a fairy tale, most of the time it's was complete bloody nightmare.

He sighed to himself as he watched his sister and her fiance dancing, wishing for the hundredth time that he and Craig could join in and look as happy as they did. Instead, Craig was parking the car while Spike pirouetted around the happy couple, wreaking havoc but at least making John Paul laugh. As the dance instructor called the little group to order and explained that the dance they were about to do was the dance of love, Craig entered the room, five pairs of eyes all turning his way as he strode over to the group, exuding that masculine, sexy confidence that John Paul....and to a lesser degree Spike, loved.

They partnered up as instructed and Spike stepped back, suddenly finding the bar attached to the wall incredibly fascinating as he surreptitiously watched the not so loved up pair from beneath his lashes. John Paul and Craig looked at each other, weighing up the situation before getting into position, both of them putting their arms up and holding their posture, ready to take the mans role. John Paul looked at Craig who just raised his eyebrows, standing his ground until John Paul held him with his hand on Craig's arm and his other hand balanced delicately on his shoulder. Craig grinned smugly and as the music started took a step forward pushing John Paul backwards.

John Paul let out a sigh, his stubbornness not allowing him to just come right out and apologise because of Craig's aloofness, despite knowing it was the right thing to do. His embarrassment at being led around the floor, not so gracefully as he would've been had he been in the male lead role also stopped him from broaching the subject of the money with Craig who seemed to relish his more manly role over John Paul, gliding him expertly around the dance floor, holding him close but all the while remaining detached. When the younger man allowed himself to look Craig in the eye, still fearful of what he might see but no longer able to resist those deep, dark pools he was met with something he hadn't expected to see, a kind of vulnerability that made the older man he was holding onto look younger than his years. John Paul frowned and glanced away guiltily but then when he looked back, mere seconds later, the look was gone, replaced with a smile that didn't reach Craig's eyes, making John Paul wonder if he'd possibly imagined it.

He stumbled slightly, his foot connecting with the top of Craig's making him stumble before righting himself, never actually letting go of John Paul.

"Sorry" he mumbled, his cheeks flushing pink.

"Course you are" replied Craig, his usually husky, melodic voice tainted with a bitterness that surprised John Paul. The older mans eyes flashed onto John Paul's for a second and the blond man was once more surprised at what he saw there. Craig looked hurt, his expression pained as he continued dancing, now holding John Paul at arms length so there was an even wider gap between them. It probably wasn't done consciously but it felt like a knife twisting in his gut that Craig couldn't even bare to be near him any more.

"I said I was sorry....we can sit down if you want" John Paul gestured towards Spike who, right now was lounging about on a chaise lounge beneath the studio window, watching the two very different couples as they manoeuvred around the dance floor. Unfortunately, he completely misinterpreted Craig's hurt and pain as coming from his throbbing toe where John Paul's foot had clumsily landed. The younger man not realising the pain Craig was feeling was coming from a more deep rooted place inside him, one where he felt ashamed and used and utterly alone in his new found connection to this blond man who had totally turned his life around.

"I'll tell you what" Craig said, trying to lighten his tone, hoping John Paul couldn't see the inner turmoil he was putting the brunette through.... "I'll have a dance with Spike and you can have a sit down for a bit". He managed a smile as his eyes connected with the younger mans.

"No!" John Paul looked around embarrassed when he saw five pairs of eyes quickly turn his way as he pretty much shouted his protest at the idea of Craig dancing with his friend. He loved Spike to bits but even he knew that there was potential for Craig to fall for him, especially as Spike already appeared to have done the same with Craig and....who could blame him?. He'd seen it happen many times in the past. Spike only had to crack a few jokes and flash his dimples at blokes and they would fall all over him like love sick puppies. No, he couldn't risk that happening with Craig, even if he was sure his friend wouldn't go there and Craig had seemed to show no interest anyway.

"I mean....I want to carry on dancing and you might want to rest your foot" Craig frowned, not sure exactly what John Paul was playing at but accepting the change in circumstances none the less. They stopped dancing and made their way over to the antique seat, Spike dropping his legs down to make room for the pair of them beside him. As Craig collapsed onto the seat next to him, giving him a nudge with his knee to move him over more, John Paul fumed, literally grabbing Spike by the arm and hauling him to his feet, ignoring the startled look on Craig's face.

Spike opened his mouth to protest but one flash of those jealous blue eyes from his friend stopped the words before they could be formed. He twisted around to look at Craig, noting once more that he looked miserable, still sexy as all hell and oozing charm and charisma just from sitting there but he seemed....dejected, certainly not the calm, affable, confident bloke he'd seen every other day. This Craig reminded him of the one from two nights ago that he'd come across in the woods, the one he wanted to hold and comfort because he looked like a lost, scared boy. The insistent pulling on his arm jolted him from his thoughts and he frowned at his friend as he was pretty much forced around the dance floor in a waltz, noting with amusement how hell bent John Paul was on taking the male dancing role. By the time he'd been spun and twirled around the floor, barely missing bumping into Michaela and James because his blond friend was so absorbed in his thoughts, Spike thought it best to take a breather and pulled John Paul to the side, into an alcove, out of harms way. He looked at his friend, never taking his gaze away until those familiar blue eyes finally lifted to his and stayed there.

"So?...." Spike raised his eyebrows pointedly.

"Sooo?" John Paul's gaze darted away and then back again as though looking for an escape route. He knew where this was going and he didn't like it. Spike rolled his eyes at John Paul's blatant attempt to act nonchalant.

"Are you going to keep me guessing?"

"About what?" John Paul's answer was short but sweet. Unfortunately, Spike's hint of a smile pretty much told him that the older man had heard his voice change and that he'd noticed the younger mans reluctance to answer. That could only mean one thing as far as Spike was concerned and that was that John Paul was keeping something from him. Saying that, it wasn't like he didn't know already....you could practically cut the tension in the room and you'd need a pretty sharp knife it was so thick.

"You and the hottie...._Craig" _he emphasised. John Paul couldn't help chuckling to himself, despite everything. Like Spike really needed to explain who he meant by hottie. It was pretty much a foregone conclusion as far as he could see.

"What about him?" He was still trying for evasion or at least vagueness but something told John Paul that Spike was going to be like his namesake with a bone on this particular subject and he knew exactly where it was heading.

"Did you shag him?" John Paul's mouth dropped open and he shook his head at Spike's bold question. He was used to his friend not beating around the bush but this was just a little too personal. " ....Oh come on John Paul, gimme the details....I want all the gory ones too". Spike was practically salivating, his tongue hanging out as he grinned, eyes sparkling with mirth as he waited for the younger mans reply, blatantly ignoring John Paul's initial denial.

"I've no idea what you mean" he laughed, throwing his head back he was laughing that loud.

"Oh please, you and Craig have been practically fucking with your eyes the last few days and then today you can barely look at him, something must've happened." Christ! Was it that obvious? John Paul let out a sigh of frustration, craning his neck around the corner and looking over to where Craig was sat. Anyway, what did Spike mean when he said he and Craig had been fucking with their eyes. Surely he meant just him?

"Yeah well, it doesn't matter now, does it?" John Paul finally replied, defeated.

"What do you mean by that....wait....something _did_ happen then" Spike grinned when he saw the telltale look in John Paul's eye and the way he suddenly couldn't keep still. He patted him on the back and ruffled his hair, only stopping when John Paul grimaced and pulled his head away. When he saw the hurt look in his friends eyes he let out a gust of air and stepped back, leaning against the wall.

"Are you going to tell me then?" He looked at John Paul, his inquisitive hazel eyes boring into the younger man until he lifted his head, his shoulders slumped dejectedly.

"Tell you what?" as soon as the words left him John Paul regretted them because it was opening up a whole topic of conversation that was best left alone. Hell, everything was just going wrong and the last thing he needed was Spike becoming involved, especially as he seemed to have a major crush on Craig. It'd probably serve him right if Craig did decide Spike was ideal for him thought John Paul, at least Spike wouldn't insult Craig and then treat him like shit.

"Tell me what exactly it is you've done to fuck up the best relationship you've ever had....even if it is a fake one."

"How do you....?" Spike smirked wryly as John Paul blustered, clearly trying to decide if he should deny everything or open up to his friend and maybe get some much needed support.

"Oh please!" Spike waved John Paul's hesitant query away with his hand. "It's obvious". The younger mans eyes widened and he cast a quick glance in his sisters direction, wondering if she knew too. "Don't worry, it's just obvious to me, I'm used to being around you remember, I know what you're like when you've been with someone for six months and believe me, the way you're acting with Craig, to me it's clear you haven't known each other long. He grinned when he saw John Paul frown. "You're usually a right miserable bastard by now". He laughed and received a punch on his arm for his observation.

"You don't think I'm sad and pathetic for paying someone to date me?" Alright so, Spike was never really one to judge but still, John Paul expected something different from what he was getting.

"I don't think you're sad or pathetic for hiring him or whatever, I might've done the same thing if I had to return and look at Ben's smug face but I do think you're a bleedin idiot if you let Craig slip through your fingers just because you happened to find him in the yellow pages." John Paul muttered something beneath his breath, unable to look his friend in the eye. "What? What did you say?"

"I said it wasn't the yellow pages, it was the want ads" Spike started laughing and John Paul joined in for a second before dragging his fingers through his hair, regret and worry once more marring his usually handsome face.

"Look, John Paul, I might not be an expert on relationships but I've spent a bit of time with you and Craig the last few days....what the hell are you playing at man?"

"You said yourself, it isn't real" John Paul replied earnestly.

"So? Who the fuck cares why he's here? Surely it's your feelings that count in all this?" Spike implored. Seriously sometimes he wished his younger friend would grow a pair and find a little more backbone from somewhere too. He cursed Ben for the umpteenth time for messing his friend up and taking away that confidence he used to take for granted.

"Look John Paul, he likes you, I mean he really likes you and you're a fool if you let him get away". John Paul nodded but Spike could see he was still unsure.

"I messed up!" John Paul lifted his eyes to meet Spikes and the older man frowned, waiting patiently for him to elaborate. When he didn't the older man held his hands up and waved them at John Paul, willing him to continue. "I took money out to pay him" he muttered weakly beneath his breath. Spike shrugged.

"So? That's what you agreed right?" John Paul cast his eyes down once more, not wanting his friend to see the shame he was feeling.

"No, I mean, I took money out to _pay _Craig" he shuffled nervously, waiting for the full meaning behind his words to sink in. Spike's eyes widened and for a full ten seconds he was lost for words.

"Oh....Ohhh, shit John Paul, you dick head" he reprimanded his friend softly, knowing how much this was bothering him. "What happened then?"

"I went back a bit drunk...." Spike nodded, remembering how bladdered John Paul had been by the end of the night.... "and I went back to my room and saw Craig in bed and that was it we...."

"You slept together?" Spike finished.

"No! I mean yeah, we did but we didn't....you know".

"Right, I'm confused now....are you saying that _you_....and _that_ gorgeous bloke back there" he pointed in the general vicinity of where Craig had been sat, "slept together but didn't _do _anything?" Spike asked, at the same time he couldn't help thinking that if it'd been him and Craig was willing there wouldn't be a cat in hells chance of them not doing the dirty together, more than once.

"No, we did stuff I'm just not telling you, it's private".

"So what happened with the money then? Tell me you at least waited until the morning and you didn't leave it on the corner of the bed." John Paul's cheeks tinged a pinkish shade as he raised his eyes once more to Spike's and this time the older man could see tears glistening unshed in the shameful blue depths.

"He found it. I never would've given it to him, I don't even know why I took it out but he found it and we argued...." he shook his head, realising it was worse than that. "No, we didn't even argue he just seemed ashamed and embarrassed and yet he was trying his best to make light of it and pretend I hadn't just made him feel like crap, like a fucking prostitute for Gods sake....Oh!!! he's going to hate me!" John Paul dashed the tears away angrily as they started falling down his cheeks. Spike didn't even look like he was listening anymore, he was staring at a point just behind John Paul as he listened to his friend spill all.

"So? Why do you care?" asked Spike, his gaze flicking back to John Paul. The younger man's brow furrowed, puzzled. Had Spike not....just....heard everything he'd just said? Was it not bloody obvious. "Why?" he asked again, goading a reaction from John Paul.

"Why the fuck do you think? Because I fucking love him!" Spike nodded and smiled before pushing himself away from the wall.

"Did it never occur to you that maybe he loves you too?"

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	18. Chapter 18

**HONESTY**

"Did it never occur to you that maybe he loves you too?" Spike actually had the audacity to look guilty as John Paul turned around, coming face to face with Craig who'd just issued the question, his eyes locking on the pair of sparkling brown ones staring back at him.

"But how....I don't...?" Craig raised his eyebrows, willing John Paul to continue but the blond seemed to be at a loss for words, still shocked that Craig was still standing there after what he must have just heard him say to Spike. Spike! As if remembering the look on his friends face whilst they were talking he felt it necessary to ask.

"How long were you standing there?" he asked sheepishly.

"Long enough to hear you didn't intend for me to find the money." Craig replied matter of fact, noting the blush he found so endearing sweep up John Paul's neck to tinge his cheeks a lovely, dark shade of pink. The younger man didn't know what to say but he felt an explanation was in order. It was bad enough, what he'd done, without Craig thinking any worse.

"Look, I'm sorry about that, I never should've...." he looked at Craig shyly, unable to finish the sentence. "It was stupid, I should have checked first but I didn't want you thinking I was taking advantage". Craig snorted and rolled his eyes, as if to say that there was no chance of that. "Then when I woke up and remembered I'd taken it out I just wanted to burn it, forget it was there but you walked in and you must have seen it and I just.....I....fuck!....I'm sorry." John Paul looked at Craig, waiting for some kind of response, even if he hit him, it'd be better than the enforced intimacy they'd spent the day performing.

"Right well next time ask". John Paul's mouth hung open, his brow furrowing in question.

"Listen guy's I'm just...."

"Next time?" John Paul asked shyly, interrupting Spike. Craig shuffled from one foot to the other, his usual confident stance looking more than a little unsteady.

"Hey! I said I'm going to leave you both...." It was Craig's turn to ignore him this time.

"Well only if you want to, I mean..."

"No...No! I do, I just didn't know if it was a one off."

"Oi!" Two pairs of eyes turned towards Spike who'd been listening to their conversation, his eyes going from one to the other like watching Centre Court at Wimbledon. "I said I'll leave you to it, I don't think you need me around." He shook his head as he walked past the pair, clapping John Paul on the shoulder as he passed, giving Craig a jaunty wink that made him blush as he walked by. "My work here is complete" he said with a self satisfied grin, wondering if he'd ever meet his soul mate too.

"So...."

"So....?"

"That last bit you said to Spike....is it true?" Craig looked directly at John Paul, willing the younger man to just be honest about his feelings....for once. Watching him, trying to weigh him up these last few days was like trying to unlock a cryptic code....he was unfathomable. If it hadn't been for him hearing John Paul tell Spike himself that he loved him, Craig might never have believed it to be true but he had, he'd been standing right behind the young blond man for some time. Long enough to realise that actually John Paul hadn't done anything really wrong in taking the money out in the first place. That wasn't the issue now though, he just needed to know for definite that he'd heard things right, just so there were no more mix ups or mis- communications.

Craig's eyes were luminous as he watched the emotions play out over John Paul's face. He seemed hesitant, unsure, he looked like he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole and his eyes darted around, flicking to his sister and her fiance as they danced across the room, just out of line of his peripheral vision, anything to avoid looking back at those lustrous brown eyes that were fastened on him, making him all hot and bothered. Of course to Craig he just appeared awkward and a little anxious, shuffling from one foot to the other, his fingers raking through his blond hair, mussing it to the point that Craig itched to dive in, feeling the soft strands beneath his own fingertips. He didn't though, he just looked on, watching John Paul make a right mess of his hair before shoving his hands deep in his pockets, his shoulders hunched as he kept his gaze averted.

"Yes it's true" John Paul answered, his voice barely above a whisper as he finally looked back at Craig. The brunette looked thoughtful, a smile playing at his lips as hundreds of possibilities suddenly felt within reach. Craig's stomach flipped, a feeling of euphoria like he'd never felt before coursing through him as his heart beat a tattoo in his chest. He licked his lips, ready to take control of the situation, only stopping when John Paul opened his mouth to speak, his gaze once more sweeping down.

"What uh....what you said back" Craig nodded, smiling encouragingly, wishing the blond man would just look at him again. He couldn't believe that he'd actually told John Paul he loved him....like that. He could think of more romantic ways of saying those three little words than what he'd actually said but the situation had warranted action and that's why he'd stepped in. Hearing the hurt and sorrow in the younger man's voice as he'd blurted out to Spike that he loved Craig had been enough to force the older man into action.

"Did you mean it?" John Paul issued the question, his voice soft, pleading, weighed down with emotion. Craig's eyes widened, startled that John Paul even felt he had to ask. Wasn't it obvious.

"Yes, I meant it....I love you". John Paul's eyes connected with Craig's searching, hopeful, filled with fear.

"But....but how? You can't love me" The smile on his face dropping, Craig took a step back. Had he missed something? Had he misinterpreted what John Paul had said. Had there been a part to his conversation with Spike that he'd missed overhearing that explained maybe that John Paul was saying he loved him as brother....as a friend? Surely not.

"Why can't I?" John Paul looked back at Craig's hurt, inquisitive eyes, gesturing between the two of them, his hand waving around uncontrollably.

"Me....you....you're only here because I hired you....you aren't my boyfriend". John Paul watched Craig, anticipating his agreement at any moment. Craig chuckled, a sound that the young blond really wasn't expecting.

"So? I'm not gay either but that didn't stop me from....you know" Craig pointed out, forgetting for a second that he hadn't yet shared this nugget of information with his 'boyfriend'. John Paul felt like a sledgehammer had just connected with his gut, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock as he stared at the brunette in front of him. He licked his lips and swallowed, still trying to digest what Craig had just said, aware that the older man was looking back a little uncertain but with a small, sweet smile playing at those lush lips that John Paul just wanted to devour with his own.

"What? What do you mean you aren't gay? You mean you've never...." Craig chuckled at John Paul's bewildered expression and shook his head, his hand sweeping the back of his neck, a sure sign of nervousness, wondering how the hell the conversation had turned from him overhearing John Paul shout to Spike that he loved him to them discussing his sexuality. He thought back to last night and how right it had all felt, having John Paul kiss him and pleasure him before falling asleep and spending the night in his arms....content and loved.

"No I haven't....you mean you couldn't tell?" A feeling of excitement and anticipation coursed through Craig's veins when he saw the look of awe on John Paul's face. It was as though all the walls around them, separating them came crashing to the ground, any pretense of playing the cool, suave, self assured man he evoked as part of his job, stripped from Craig to reveal a man who was a little shy but confident in what he wanted and right now what he wanted...._who_ he wanted was the blue eyed, soft lipped, modest man who stood before him, looking at Craig proudly.

"You seemed so....I assumed...." he finally stopped and took a breath, thinking, imagining....remembering. "Well no, I couldn't tell, _obviously_ otherwise I wouldn't have...."

"Wouldn't have what?" Craig asked, his eyes twinkling with laughter and mirth. "Wouldn't have seduced me?" His eyes might have been bright, teasing but his voice remained steady, deadpan. John Paul's mouth went dry, his heart pounding in his chest so loud it was all he could hear. He shook his head, more to affirm it to himself than anything.

"I didn't....I didn't _seduce_ you, I wouldn't take advan....Get lost!" He started out sincere, imploring Craig to believe him but then he heard a noise, very much like an unmanly giggle and he looked across at the brown eyes shining with glee, slapping Craig on the arm, making him laugh even louder. Alright, so he'd definitely made the first move, the amount of alcohol he'd consumed had played a huge part in it too but Craig had definitely been a willing participant in their mutual gratification....the sex or should he say the foreplay had been amazing and he couldn't help thinking about it as he looked at the gorgeous brunette man standing in front of him. Fucking hell, he could feel himself getting hard just at the memory of Craig's lips against his, the feel and taste of him as he'd taken the older man in his mouth and the sensations he'd felt in his own cock when Craig had wrapped his fingers tightly around him, coaxing an orgasm from him as he'd stroked his length, something that John Paul thought he did pretty skillfully for a novice.

Bloody hell, the man had tasted sweeter, sexier than anyone he'd ever had before and that included Ben. Shit....Ben! The thought of his ex made him hesitate as he looked at Craig.

"Listen....about Ben....I need to explain." There was a flash of something in the brunettes eyes....annoyance maybe, something had certainly hit a nerve John Paul could tell as Craig's who demeanor changed. He suddenly looked on edge, wary and his eyes darted away so the younger man couldn't see the jealousy he knew he was expressing. He didn't want to hear about Ben, hell, as far as Craig was concerned the guy was a complete and utter tosser. Not just because of the way he'd split up with John Paul and breaking his heart but also with the way it seemed he'd treated the kind, gentle blond during their relationship. Craig really didn't think he was ready to hear what it was John Paul still wanted from his ex. John Paul hesitated at Craig's blatant apathy but chose to forge ahead anyway, hoping that he'd listen and understand. Noticing that the music had stopped and four pairs of eyes were watching their interaction John Paul asked Craig if they could go somewhere else. Nodding his assent Craig made his way out of the louvre doors onto the sun patio outside, leaving John Paul to make their excuses to those around him.

Spike grinned back smugly, Michaela sighed but accepted, acknowledging to herself that John Paul was far lighter on his feet than she could ever be and didn't really need the practice and James...well James just looked flustered and hacked off at all the exertion.

Craig looked up as John Paul stepped through the curtained doors, leaving them ajar so they could still hear the music from within. Walking over he stopped in front of Craig, stepping between his legs where the brunette was sat on the table of a picnic bench. Shaking a little, not really wanting to go there but knowing he had to he started talking, telling Craig all about his relationship with Ben, how he'd seemed so perfect and then how, when John Paul found out about his girlfriend he'd broken up with her, showing the younger man where his affections lay.

John Paul went on to explain how it had all been so perfect in the beginning, meeting someone who shared some common interests and who he could have a laugh with and Craig listened on, his jaw locking in place as John Paul appeared to gush about his ex. Then something in the blonde's countenance changed and he glanced away, biting his lip, his thoughts taking over.

"He changed....I don't know when it was exactly but he started pushing me to realise my potential, said I should try to make something of myself and not just sit waiting for things to happen. I thought he was encouraging me, he kept telling me I could do better and stuff. The way he did it though....I thought at the time he was looking out for me but I guess looking back, he just liked to be in control and it made me feel like shit". A dark cloud crossed his face as he recounted the way Ben would compare him to other people he knew, especially Michaela who's job on the newspaper had started kicking off around that time. John Paul sighed, raking his hand roughly through his hair.

"Then out of the blue after a weekend away he dumped me, no explanation, no reason, he just said he didn't want to be with me anymore and that was that." John Paul shrugged, the memory of that night no longer making him ache with frustration and uncertainty.

"I hadn't....I didn't know why he broke up with me, what I'd done wrong so I thought" he looked at Craig meaningfully .... "I _thought _I wanted him back, I wanted to show him what I've made of myself, make him see that I wasn't wasting my potential any more, it's only after meeting you and seeing how you are with people and listening to what Spike and my family and Kieron have had to say that's finally made me realise that I wasn't happy with him, I missed being a part of a couple but I didn't actually miss _him_." Craig looked up then, their eyes meeting, a soft smile tugging at the corner of John Paul's mouth.

"So you don't want him back?" the words from Craig's mouth were spoken softly, barely loud enough for John Paul to hear but he did hear.

"No....I don't want him back" Craig frowned, his eyebrows furrowed, lines creasing his otherwise flawless forehead. "Looking back, I can see that I was in love with the idea of being in love, I wasn't actually 'in love' with him". Craig nodded, he could understand that, he'd thought himself in love on more than one occasion. It was only now, after meeting John Paul that he could see how wrong he'd been.

"Are you sure....because I think he wants you back you know". John Paul laughed, deep and gruff as he cupped Craig's cheeks between his palms.

"I don't care....he's an idiot and I don't mean because he broke up with me, that's up to him. He's just....he's not you Craig". John Paul took hold of Craig's hand in his, squeezing his fingers as he enveloped them, watching the brunette's reaction to his words, hoping his feelings were reciprocated.

"Oh!" Craig's eyes widened, like a dear caught in the headlights and once more John Paul couldn't help mentally comparing him to the picture of the Disney character with the big doe eyes that Craig reminded him of so much. Lips parted in a silent 'o' John Paul's gaze was drawn there, like a moth to a flame he knew he might get burned but....God help him he couldn't have stopped himself falling in love with Craig Dean if his life depended on it. It was like they were meant to meet, destiny had spoken that day when he'd seen the advert and picked up the phone and then their fates had been sealed as soon as he turned and gazed into the molten brown eyes of 3b. He wouldn't have changed any of it for the world.

It was only as he felt a tugging on his hands and he felt himself falling forward that he was pulled out of his reverie. Letting go of Craig he caught hold of the bench in front of him, his face mere inches from the brunette. He could feel Craig's breath hot on his cheek as he leaned forward and then gently, confidently, he caught John Paul's face in his hands and kissed him, the way he'd wanted to since he heard John Paul's impassioned outburst to Spike inside.

He let his lips glide across the blonde's, savouring the feel of them as they parted beneath his, letting out a little moan as their tongues collided, sucking and stroking, building up their desire and fueling the passion they could feel burning between them. John Paul let out a startled gasp as Craig pulled him closer, his thumbs hooking beneath the belt loops of his trousers, jerking him forward until he stood firmly between the brunette's legstheir groins aligned so that when John Paul swayed against him in time to the music from inside, his cock would glance across Craig's which strained beneath the confines of his trousers.

"Jesus Craig, I want you" John Paul panted breathlessly, breaking out of the kiss.

"Me too" Craig murmured back, his voice husky, gravelly, the usual silky tones replaced with something more raw. "I mean, I want you too". He reiterated, watching the way his reply sank in.

When they'd got back to the house, mercifully to find it empty, their love making had been nothing like Craig had expected. He'd expected it to be intense and raw and passionate, which it was but he hadn't expected that warmth to spread through him throughout, he hadn't expected the tenderness or the intensity which he experienced, which was stupid of him not to, after all this was John Paul. It was just...he'd gone into it with a sense of trepidation, after all he'd had his heart stamped on a fair few times in the past, whenever he let his defenses down if he was honest, that's why he hadn't really bothered with any lasting relationships in the last few years. But this, with John Paul, it was different. He wanted to put his heart out there on the line because he was sure that his lover would take care of it, keep it safe and cherish it, all the while giving his to Craig for safe keeping.

They lay in the bed intertwined in the aftermath of their love making and Craig felt fulfilled, something he thought he was before he'd come here but had found now, having met John Paul, that what he'd felt before was a parody, something he'd just got by with until the real thing came along, exposing it for the shabby imitation that his life really was. He thought he'd been content, happy even with his business and his lack of intimacy, his independence but now, as he lay with his head on John Paul's chest, relaxed in his lovers arms he wanted more.

He wanted to be able to wake up next to this man every morning, wanted to see those blue eyes sparkle on a regular basis because he'd said something funny to make John Paul laugh. He longed to be near him, talk to him about anything and everything, learn every last detail about his life all the while listening to that sweet, soft, melodic voice answering him, making him tingle just from hearing it. As he snuggled in further, planting a soft, warm kiss on his lovers lips, listening as his heart beat steadily beneath him, Craig could only hope that John Paul was thinking the exact same thing.

**_Thanks for reading xx_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**This chapter is rated 'M'. Hope you like it!**_

**CONVERSATION INTERUPTUS**

"Oh God Craig....oh yeah, that's so good!" John Paul's breathless ramblings were testament to what a fast learner Craig could be. He'd woken up this morning wondering how exactly life could get any better and then he'd felt the brunette stir in his arms before slowly snaking his hand out across John Paul's chest and down beneath the sheet covering his hips until he'd grasped the blond's semi erection tightly in his hand, wakening his cock until it was standing to attention. Then with one sexy, seductive look into the younger man's eyes, Craig had licked and kissed his way down John Paul's body until he was trembling with want and desire. He'd then gone on to take John Paul in his mouth and expertly suck him to the point he was at now, just on the edge of an almighty orgasm, his dick pulsing in Craig's willing mouth, hands buried deep in the dark brown locks, those chocolate minstrel eyes locking on his as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Jesus fucking Christ Craig....I'm gonna....oh fuck!" he thrust his hips as a strangled moan escaped his lips, just before spilling his essence into Craig's mouth, groaning in pleasure as the older man licked and sucked him dry. He was still shaking, his head in that happy place of delirium when Craig snuggled back into his arms, pressing his lips to John Paul's temples, kissing away the salty moisture from his skin.

"That was okay?" he asked, pulling back so he could look into those warm blue eyes, pecking his lover on the lips as a contented sigh emanated from John Paul.

"No it wasn't okay" Craig tensed before being pulled tightly back into John Paul's embrace. "It was absolutely fanfucking tastic!" Smiling to himself, his heart doing backflips in his chest, Craig lazily circled his finger around John Paul's nipple, flicking it now and then until he heard a groan. He did it again getting the same response, a sound that went straight to his dick, awakening it until it was straining in his shorts. Last night had been amazing, he'd been shown by John Paul what it was like to be loved by someone, not just in the emotional way but in a physical sense too. It'd taken some adjustment, feeling someone inside him but surprisingly it hadn't been unpleasant...a little uncomfortable to start with maybe but he'd soon got over that. When John Paul had suddenly thrust into him after a few more tentative strokes and he'd hit the jackpot. Craig had literally jumped as his whole body came alive, the slight pain he'd felt having John Paul's cock inside him suddenly evaporating as a glorious feeling of euphoria had pounded through his veins.

God it made him blush now remembering how wanton he'd been, practically ordering the blond to fuck him harder until their lovemaking had become frantic, the pair of them a hot mess of sweat and tangled limbs by the time they'd finished. He was still tingling from the feeling he'd had when John Paul's fingers had ensnared his cock, jerking him off until they climaxed together, the younger man ripping his orgasm from him at the same time he'd come inside Craig. Now, thinking back on it, he shivered at the memory. He'd asked John Paul afterwards if he always did it that way around, and he'd been pleased....no, _ecstatic_ to hear that John Paul had no major preference either way. As much as Craig had enjoyed it all, he couldn't help wanting to see the look on John Paul's face when it was his turn to hit that spot, bringing about those same feelings of rapture that he himself had felt.

"What time do we have to start getting ready?" John Paul lifted his head from the pillow at Craig's question and looked at the glowing red numbers of his alarm clock.

"We have a couple of hours before my mum starts panicking that I need to get my arse in gear and the wedding isn't until four o' clock, Kieron says it's the last one of the day, he figured the Pope getting married was more likely than the chances of all my sisters getting to the church on time." He chuckled softly, the affection he felt for his family blatant as he talked about them.

"Why? Do you want to do something?" John Paul turned to Craig quizzically. In answer Craig tossed the duvet back and climbed on top of his blond lover, straddling his legs as he leaned down to kiss him. As his lips found their mark he stretched out, capturing John Paul's wrists in his hands and holding them above his head on the pillow so he could peruse the blond man's pale, firm flesh unabashed. After spending some time getting to know the inside of John Paul's mouth intimately he started work on his body, kissing his way over his collar bone, smiling against the younger man's neck as he shivered beneath his touch.

He moved his lips lower, teasing at his nipples until they stood proud and erect, just begging to be sucked and teased and tasted, something that Craig was more than happy to oblige with. John Paul groaned, arching his neck as a flush of pink stained his chest, working it's way up his neck until it found it's resting place on his jutting cheekbones, something Craig found both and endearing and alluring at the same time. He spent a little more time lingering there, thrilling at the groans that were eliciting from John Paul's mouth every time he nibbled at them or blew cold air from his mouth over the wet, impossibly stiff peak. Only when he felt John Paul buck his hips against him in a display of urgency did he leave that particular part of John Paul's body, heading down lower until his face was at groin level.

"Oh fuck....Jesus Craig please...". Craig bit his lip and sat back on his heals surveying the sight before him. John Paul looked back, unable to mask his desire for Craig as the brunette looked back at him. His cock was jutting forward proudly and he trembled beneath Craig's hands as he slid them down from the pillows, across the younger man's shoulders and down his ribcage until they rested at the top of his legs in the apex of his thighs. Reaching over to the nightstand he grabbed the lube and box of condoms, handing them to John Paul, watching in awe as the blond man propped himself up on his elbows, taking Craig's own throbbing erection and sheathing it ready for him. He pulled the older man towards him and kissed him long and hard on the lips until they were tender and swollen and then he set him back on the bed, rolling over so his back was to his new lover.

Craig continued to chew on his lip, concentrating as he positioned himself behind John Paul, repeating the actions that had been done to him the night before, probing with slick fingers until he felt the blond man was ready to take him. Fucking hell he'd never been this nervous in his life. He let out a hiss as he pushed into John Paul, taking his time until his lover adjusted to the welcome intrusion. Gripping John Paul's shoulders he pushed further in, his mind becoming fuzzy as his dick became accustomed to the tightness that surrounded it.

"Holy sh....oh God Craig", John Paul looked back over his shoulder his blue eyes connecting like magnets to the glazed brown ones that were hazily looking back at him. "Oh fucking hell....right there...ohh" Craig's eyes widened as John Paul suddenly pushed back against him as he withdrew, sending his cock slamming into him with greater momentum, eliciting a deep strangled moan from the blond's parted lips. Sensing that John Paul wanted more, he thrust back harder, his fingers digging into the younger mans hips, the tops oh Craig's thighs slamming against John Paul's arse with gusto as they created a satisfying rhythm, punctuated repeatedly with moans and expletives. Every time he drove his cock into John Paul now, glancing over that sweet spot buried deep inside him Craig received a loud growl of approval, one that made his dick ache even more as it throbbed inside this man that he'd connected with on so many different levels.

Slipping forward onto his elbows with the momentum from Craig's driving thrusts John Paul could no longer keep his head up watching him and he let it hang down, his fingers grasping at the duvet beneath his hands, bunching the cotton together as he tried to give himself some leverage. He moved his knees back trying to rest himself more on the bed but Craig stopped him, holding his hips firmly in place but, as though sensing what John Paul was trying to do he reached beneath the younger man, taking his cock in his hand and wanking him in tandem with every thrust of his hips.

"Oh fuck Craig....oh fuck!" Craig squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the sound of John Paul as he whimpered and panted beneath him, knowing the sounds he was making were only going to make it harder for him to last much longer. He started to become more erratic as his hips slammed against John Paul and finally....finally he gripped the younger man around his waist, hoisting him back against him as he rested back on his heals, his cock pulsating inside John Paul as he emptied himself of his load.

"Jesus fucking Christ JP.....fucking hell!" John Paul's mouth opened as he heard Craig groan behind him, his hot breath coating the slick, damp skin on his neck as he buried his face there. With his hands free he covered the older man's with his own where it grasped his cock, holding Craig's beneath his as he continued to jerk him off. Despite his deliberate hand movements becoming more erratic, John Paul let out a deep guttural moan as he succumbed to the pleasure he was receiving and he came, his cock pulsing in Craig's hand, covering them with his hot, wet seed.

Resting his head back so it lay against Craig's collar bone John Paul let out a sigh, smiling as he heard Craig giggle behind him, his body finally relaxing in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Stroking his thumb over Craig's he turned, kissing the brunette on the lips, smiling as he felt Craig shudder beneath him.

"I love you Craig". John Paul felt his lover tense against him for a split second before cupping his chin in his fingers and kissing him back.

"I love you too" pushing John Paul forward and then turning him to face him, Craig took the younger man's cheek in his hand and gazed into his eyes, repeating the sentiments, seeing the wariness there that was the remnants of his relationship with Ben. Resting his forehead against John Paul's he let out a sigh, frustrated that Ben was still coming between them, even though he knew that John Paul had moved on.

They stayed like that for a minute or two, their breaths mingling as their heart rates returned to normal. Sharing a sweet kiss and a tender look they finally parted, Craig making his way to John Paul's en suite to freshen up before donning his cardigan and a pair of John Paul's jogging bottoms. The younger man then swapped places to go and freshen up himself. Hearing the shower running Craig almost threw caution to the wind and joined him but then his stomach let out an almighty rumble and he decided against it, figuring he'd need to keep his appetite up for later.

"John Paul!" the shower curtain was yanked back and John Paul stuck his head around, shaking the droplets of water from his hair as he looked at Craig, raising his eyebrow in a silent query. Craig gestured behind him vaguely at a loss for words.

"Yeah?"

"Oh right...yeah, I'm gonna go get some breakfast, I won't be long". John Paul smiled and nodded, secretly thrilled at the lustful look Craig was shooting his way.

"You want to join me?" he teased as Craig stayed rooted to the spot, his mouth still hanging open, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"I uh...." his eyes darted around and he licked his lips but then his stomach clenched and growled in protest so loudly that John Paul heard, his laughter resonating throughout the bathroom.

"Maybe another time then" he chuckled, turning and showing a hint of bare ass before flinging the shower curtain back around, leaving Craig standing there blushing. Well....it seemed John Paul had got over any insecurities he'd felt over the last few days.

Making his way downstairs Craig couldn't help smiling to himself. Who'd have thought less than a week ago that he'd have fallen in love with a man, that he'd have a boyfriend and that that person was someone he could already picture spending the rest of his life with. Shaking his head in disbelief, he really just couldn't believe his luck. He was just approaching the kitchen when he heard voices coming from inside, so he stopped, not wanting to interrupt them, whoever it was, without letting them know he was there. Something about the hushed, frantic tones stopped him from speaking though and alerting them of his presence. He was just about to turn around and go back in the other room, make some noise so they knew he was there when he heard something that sent a chill down his spine.

"You said you wanted to be with me too, I broke up with John Paul for you!" Craig could hear the desperation in Ben's tone and could sense the urgency with which he was saying it. A sick feeling of nausea overtook the brunette as he waited to hear the other person speak, already knowing somehow who Ben was talking to on this....her wedding day.

"I was confused, I love James....I love your brother, I'm sorry" Michaela's heart felt apology landed on deaf ears.

"But you slept with me, it had to mean something" Ben pleaded. Craig couldn't see either of them but he sensed that in the ensuing silence, Michaela was shaking her head.

"It was a mistake, I was drunk, we were on holiday...." now she just sounded resigned as she tried to explain her lapse in judgment to Ben. "I was stressed with the job at the paper, John Paul looked miserable and I'd just had an argument with James, it didn't mean anything, now let me go".

"You can't just end it, I still want you" he told her petulantly. Laughing, her usual high pitched tinkling laugh somehow falling flat Michaela shook her head and looked at her fiances brother, hundreds of regrets about that fateful night flashing through her mind.

"No you don't, you're just pissed that our John Paul's found himself someone better, that's all" she sighed, starting to move past her brothers ex, feelings of guilt and betrayal weighing heavily on her shoulders on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. "Goodbye Ben" she said adamantly, more forceful this time. Shaking him off she rounded the corner into the lounge to see Craig standing over by the stairs in a hideous black and white zipped jumper thing, looking at her from beneath his lovely long eyelashes, a mixture of emotions playing across his features. Not knowing if he'd heard everything or not and choosing not to question it she gave him a bright smile before making her way upstairs, calling for her older sister to get the hair straighteners out as she went.

Craig raked a hand through his hair, feeling like he'd just received a sucker punch to the stomach. Shit! Well at least that explained why Ben had dumped John Paul for no particular reason. Shit! He was just deciding whether to still make the brews when Ben came out, a smug, malevolent smirk coming onto his face as soon as he spotted Craig. Raising his eyebrow he strode past, bumping the younger brunette on the arm as he passed.

"Oops, sorry!" he said in a tone that said he wasn't sorry at all. Craig shook his head and rolled his eyes, going past him into the kitchen and flicking the kettle on. He leaned back against the counter top, tapping the tea spoon against his palm. He looked up as someone entered, a ready smile on his lips which disappeared as soon as he saw Ben come back in.

"You think you're so cool don't you, swanning around in your fancy car with your designer suits?" Craig blinked, not sure what the hell to make of the personal attack. Alright so....he was jealous, Ben had seen his ex with Craig and it had got him riled up, made him see what he was missing and now with the conversation with Michaela he realised he had nothing, it didn't excuse him acting like a complete and utter twat with Craig though, did it?

"He doesn't want _you_ you know....John Paul, he's just using you to make me jealous" Ben spat out maliciously. Craig shrugged, averting his gaze from Ben, letting him cool down a bit, watching a pained expression cross his face at whatever he was thinking. If he'd said that yesterday morning then Craig might have believed it to be true but after last nights heart to heart and this morning, seeing the sincerity in his lovers eyes as John Paul told him he loved him, Craig didn't think so. John Paul wasn't _that _good at hiding his emotions.

"You're the best man aren't you? Shouldn't you be making sure your brother is ready on time? He's getting married today". Craig said quietly, turning his back on the sneer from Ben, going about his business fixing himself and John Paul breakfast. He heard the chair scrape across the floor and he tensed, feeling Ben's presence as he walked behind him. Without a word the older man left the kitchen, relief coursing through Craig when he turned to find him gone. Fucking hell what a wanker. How the hell had John Paul ever thought he wasn't good enough for that man was beyond Craig comprehension.

Up in the bedroom John Paul lay with his eyes closed, a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist, his hands linked behind his head as he thought about Craig, his face turned into the pillow that the brunette had used the night before. He inhaled deeply, his body tightening again at the heady musky scent that he absorbed from it, a smile playing across his lips at the memories. After everything that'd happened with Ben he never thought he'd want to give love a chance with anyone else. He laughed to himself, shaking his head at his naivety at thinking for even a second that Ben could've been the 'love of his life'. After Craig the idea seemed ridiculous, he just couldn't help feeling relieved that he'd never found the courage to ask Ben to take him back because if he had he might never have met Craig and found out what real love was like. He still couldn't quite believe that Craig returned his feelings....Craig Dean for goodness sake, the man was like a God. Speaking of which.

"Hey....so I didn't know what you might like so I brought cereal, toast, tea, juice and some biscuits....chocolate ones". Craig said shyly as he walked into the bedroom, putting the tray down on the bed before sitting on the edge of it, next to John Paul. He felt conflicted. Should he tell John Paul what he'd overheard? Or would it just make everything worse. After all, he had said he wasn't interested in Ben anymore. Then again, he didn't like the idea of keeping anything from his lover, even if it wasn't necessarily in his best interest to find out. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Hey....you okay? You look....well you don't look yourself" John Paul said looking at Craig. Truth be told he thought Craig looked a bit stressed, anxious even and he thought his fears might be confirmed when the brunette covered his hand with his own.

"John Paul...."

**Thanks for reading, comments and reviews appreciated.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you everyone who has read and commented, taking the time out to do that means a lot.**

**MY SISTER & HER LOVER....MY EX!**

"John Paul....Craig" both of them looked up as Spike entered the room, nodding at them, his eyebrows raised as he took in the hand holding. John Paul grinned back at his friend giving Craig's hand a squeeze. Seeing the way Spike looked at them Craig felt a bit guilty. He knew the other man liked him, maybe had a bit of a crush and from what John Paul had said had never really been lucky in love, always picking the wrong type of guys, a bit like someone he himself knew. Leaning in to John Paul he whispered in his ear.

"Do you think your mum would mind if I invited someone to the reception this evening....just for the night do?" John Paul's gaze flicked to Spike and he nodded.

"I don't think she'd mind at all" he whispered back conspiratorially. They both turned back to the older brunette, who was making himself comfy at the end of the bed, snagging a piece of buttered toast slathering it with raspberry jam before taking a huge bite, waving it at them.

"You got sorted then." He asked, his question muffled as he spoke around a mouthful of toast. John Paul nodded as Craig looked on suddenly shy.

"Yeah we did mate, thanks by the way" Spike actually blushed though he tried to cover it by coughing.

"Really, we never would've got anything out in the open without you" Craig said sincerely making the other brunette blush even more. Spike couldn't even look Craig in the eye when he spoke to him like that, his voice rich and velvety.

"Yeah well, you're a right pair aren't you, you needed your heads knocking together" he glanced away quickly, taking another slice of toast off the tray and having a slurp of the tea that John Paul poured out. Laying on his front, his legs sticking out over the end of the bed he watched the interaction between the two of them, almost unable to believe they'd only known each other a few days. Spike had known John Paul for years and he didn't think he'd ever seen him smile that way before, his eyes practically dancing they sparkled that much and Craig....well Craig he might've only known a few days but even in that time he'd seen the younger brunette drop the front he put on....the cool, sophisticated, almost businesslike exterior no longer visible in the playful, confident but shy man before him now, the one that if he saw correctly was playfully tugging at the towel wrapped precariously around John Paul's waist. He cleared his throat.

"So....are you all set to walk Michaela down the aisle?" Spike's words cut into Craig's thoughts of stripping the towel from John Paul and he jerked his hand back, flushing when he saw the hint of a smirk tweak at the corner of Spike's mouth. John Paul heaved a sigh and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess....I'm more worried about the speech at the reception than anything else" John Paul cringed at the thought. "I feel like I might throw up every time I think about it" he rolled his eyes, dreading the moment when all eyes would turn to him and he'd have to read it out.

"You'll be fine" Craig whispered reassuringly, squeezing John Paul's hand, his own stomach in knots. Watching the way the blond nervously picked the chocolate from the biscuit in his hand Craig felt protective of him, he wanted to safeguard his lover from anything bad happening again in the future and he felt a natural curiosity over what had gone on with John Paul and Michaela in the past to cause the animosity he sometimes felt surrounded them., wondering whether things had always been like that or if was just since....well since Ben.

"How come you don't get on?" Spike's gaze flicked between the pair of them and he tensed up at Craig's words when he saw John Paul stiffen. Craig frowned, noticing the change in body language in the two of them.

"What? Me and our Michaela? Craig nodded. "Honestly, I have no idea." John Paul shook his head, his brows knitted together in a frown, the light dying in his eyes as he thought about it.

"She was hanging out with me and Ben and things were fine, we had a laugh, then she started going out with James and it was like....I don't know, she just stopped seeing me as her older brother who she could rely on....she didn't need me any more" he seemed dejected but not too cut up about it. Knowing that James was there to look out for his little sister had actually been a weight off John Paul's shoulders because she'd always been a bit of a hand full. At least this way he knew she was being taken care of.

"Anyway, things were fine....we argued sometimes about work and stuff because her career had taken off and she agreed with Ben that I should try to better myself and then after we went away that weekend she just....she just didn't want to know anymore." Craig hugged John Paul close when he saw his shoulders slump in defeat. Looking over his lovers shoulders he saw Spike frown, something akin to guilt festering in his eyes. Maybe because he hadn't been able to talk John Paul out of his melancholy or because he hadn't been able to help his friend in other ways.

"She didn't want to talk and then me and Ben broke up and it was like....she couldn't look at me anymore, I'm sure she was disappointed. It's one of the reasons why I left and got myself sorted out....that and to prove that I wasn't the loser everyone thought I was becoming." Spike's jaw clenched and he embraced John Paul too, his arms encircling him so he was sandwiched between himself and Craig.

"No one thought you were a loser mate....no one" Spike whispered to him vehemently, rubbing his back, his eyes connecting with Craig's brown ones in a look that spoke volumes about their individual feelings for the blond man between them. Craig was the first to pull away, his thoughts of Michaela and Ben and John Paul and James going into overdrive.

"You do think she loves James don't you?" Craig couldn't help it, he had to know what John Paul thought.

"Oh yeah, definitely. I can tell just by looking at her when she's with him" John Paul replied. Craig nodded, remembering the way she'd hung onto her fiance at the family gathering at the beginning of the week. Still, she did seem to still have a soft spot for Ben, something Craig wasn't too pleased about. Not because he disliked John Paul's ex immensely but just because he liked James, he was polite and amiable and pretty damn funny when he let his hair down. Most of all though, it was blatant to Craig how much the older man loved John Paul's little sister. It literally shone from his eyes when he looked at her or talked about her. Craig decided there and then that he was going to tell John Paul everything he'd overheard...._after_ the wedding. He didn't want to be the reason that their big day didn't go ahead, he couldn't do that to any of them.

A few hours later the reception venue next to the church was in chaos. Michaela had been left with her gown and the bridesmaids to get ready at the house, leaving her mum and the rest of the family to make the ride to the church in a convoy of cars to put the finishing touches to the cake, buttonholes and sort out all the presents that had been sent to the soon to be newlyweds over the last few days. The room he stood in was a picture of elegance, something that made John Paul smile. He took the last small pile of handmade name cards from Jacqui, raising his eyebrows and feeling a flush of excitement course through him when he saw his lovers name on the tiny white card, 'Craig' written in elegant, calligraphy script across the rough surface.

This wasn't like the usual McQueen wedding fiasco, it had been planned with precision like a military operation and had an air of sophistication about it that was unlike anything he'd ever seen before at a family event. Michaela had obviously put a lot of thought into her big day and it made him proud. Proud that she'd grown into such a beautiful, if flighty young woman, proud that she'd made something of herself and most of all proud that she'd found true love with a man deserving of her and had held on tightly to that love even through the rough patches they'd both had. Sensing a presence behind him, John Paul turned, the ready smile on his lips dying when he saw who was stood there.

"John Paul, can I have a word" Ben cleared his throat as he anticipated an answer from his ex. Jacqui shot a venomous look his way, her mouth twisting in disdain when he ignored her. Unable to keep the sneer from her face she looked at the man who had caused her brother to lose himself for months, hating him for making John Paul feel so shit he left Hollyoaks to forge his future elsewhere. She snorted.

"You have a nerve" she spat out, her face becoming hard as she looked him up and down. "You wrecked two years of our John Paul's life and now you want a word". It was all she could do not to go over there and slap him silly....or worse. John Paul put a calming hand on his sisters arm, patting it in reassurance.

"Thanks for that Jacq, he'll think I'm a right saddo" John Paul chuckled as his sister covered her mouth, realising Ben would think he'd been pining for him all this time. "Next time a bit more discretion eh?" He winked at her and then casually made his way over, no longer actually bothered what Ben thought. He stopped in front of Ben and shrugged.

"You wanted a word". Ben's eyes flashed with anger when he saw how ambivalent John Paul was towards him. 'What did he expect?' thought John Paul, 'for me to come over and be all over him, asking for him to take me back'? By the looks of things that's exactly what Ben had been hoping for.

"You and ....Craig" he voiced the brunette's name with disdain, something John Paul noted but ignored, being the better man. "Is it serious?" John Paul shook his head, frowning at his ex who was looking at him with regret and remorse clouding his eyes, wondering what the hell he ever saw in the other man that made him doubt himself so much.

"No it's not serious?" Ben sounded hopeful after seeing the blond shaking his head.

"No! I mean, _yes_ it's serious and no it's none of your business. You broke up with me remember? You don't get to come back and start messing with me". Ben's jaw locked as he watched John Paul.

"Listen, there's something I want to say to you" John Paul stood, hands in pockets, waiting patiently... "the thing is I...." a movement in John Paul's peripheral vision made him look up and he smiled when he saw Craig do a double take, the wariness on his face a sign that he thought he'd walked in on a private moment.

Craig!" He waved at the brunette who's face lit up when he smiled back, still hesitating over by the door but no longer looking uncertain. John Paul turned back to Ben and patted him on the sleeve of his formal suit. "Sorry, can this wait?" he gestured towards Craig, not waiting for an answer before making his way over, a grin plastered across his face at the sight of his lover dressed to perfection in his charcoal grey, Armani suit. Ben looked disgruntled, his mouth agape and his eyebrows furrowed in anger, as John Paul left him, walking over to Craig and planting a kiss on his lips.

"God you look good enough to eat" he whispered in his lovers ear, causing a shiver of anticipation to run down his spine. He giggled as a thought popped in his head.

"That _could_ be arranged" Craig suggested, watching with satisfaction as John Paul raised his eyebrows. They made their way outside into the rose garden and sat together on one of the white, wrought iron benches, leaning back, smiles on their faces as they looked at each other.

"What now? Seriously?" John Paul licked his lips, his eyes burning into Craig's, the intensity of them making the older man swallow, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

"Uh....actually your mum asked me to start rounding everyone up outside" Craig sounded disappointed as he raked a hand through his hair, mussing it to the point that John Paul was itching to let his hands delve in, feel the soft, silky strands between his fingers as he kissed him senseless. "I thought I'd let you know where I was going....but later definitely yeah?" Craig winked at John Paul who got butterflies, wondering how the hell he was meant to make it through the rest of the day with that promise on his mind. Craig got up and giving John Paul a fleeting kiss he made his way back inside, feeling the blond's gaze on him as he walked away. Chuckling to himself John Paul went in search of his mum to get his last orders of the afternoon.

"Oh John Paul, you do look handsome....doesn't he look handsome Father?" Myra gushed, beaming with pride at the son she'd barely spoken to for the last two years. Kieron's eyes crinkled at the corners as he nodded his agreement, noting the pleasantly surprised expression on John Paul's face as his mother linker her arm through her sons, drawing him away from the church gate.

"Now John Paul, I wanted to apologise" her sons eyebrows lifted as Myra hugged him close. "I've been an awful mum to you these last few years love but I want you to know....you make me proud and I love you" her voice hitched in her throat at her heartfelt apology. It was only yesterday when Jacqui had taken her mum aside and explained why John Paul had gone away that the McQueen matriach understood everything he'd been put through by Ben. She'd always thought that John Paul had chucked his chance of happiness away, that the sun shone from her sons boyfriends backside because he brought them presents and things. It was only when Jacqui had words yesterday that she found out the truth. Pulling back out of her sons tight embrace she patted his cheek, taking the hankie he held out for her, dabbing at her cheeks.

"Now be a love and go and find the rest of those buttonholes eh? Our Michaela should be here any minute". Grinning broadly at his mum, John Paul took off back inside in search of the elusive flowers.

Surveying the room John Paul sighed, the reality of the last week really starting to sink in. Honestly, he felt like the luckiest bastard alive. Making his way around to the top table he picked up the cardboard box with the buttonholes in, sniffing at the fragrant blossoms, his heart soaring once more when he saw the name card next to his with Craig's name on it.

"I thought maybe we could give it another shot, you and me....we were good" John Paul turned around startled to see Ben leaning against the back wall. Laughing wryly he shook his head.

"No we weren't, we were a mess, I was just too blind to see it". Noting the look of disappointment on Ben's face John Paul came a little closer, looking at him.

"I know but....you deserve an explanation" two years too late, John Paul thought. At that moment Craig descended the stairs outside the reception room, overhearing the conversation going on inside.

"Relax it's fine" seeing how confused Ben appeared when he probably expected John Paul to be heartbroken, the younger man decided to soften the blow. "I should probably admit that I brought Craig here to make you jealous, torture you for the entire weekend but...." Ben broke in, a ready smile on his face as he interrupted John Paul and outside the door Craig tensed.

"So that means we can...." John Paul shook his head at Ben's misinterpretation of the situation.

"No, something happened" a smile lit up John Paul's face, unlike any that Ben had ever seen there before. It made his gut clench in anger. "It was incredible, you know?" he shook his head and laughed lightly to himself at the irony of the situation. Bringing Craig here to make Ben jealous and want him back, only to fall for the decoy. Craig smiled to himself when he heard the awe in his lovers voice and continued on, butterflies flitting around his stomach with glee as he tried to find the last of the stragglers to assemble outside as instructed.

"Do you love him?" the question came quietly but John Paul heard it and nodded. "You used to love me, when did you stop? When did you get over me?". John Paul shrugged, pushing his hands further into the pockets of his trousers, trying not to feel guilty at his ex boyfriends pleading tone.

"You said you loved me" Ben stated, his eyes searching out John Paul's downcast ones.

"I did....I _thought_ I did but....I _love_ Craig, I'm...._in love_ with Craig". Ben nodded his head, not exactly surprised at John Paul's admission. Hell, even he could see that there was something undeniable between his ex and his boyfriend. Still there was no harm in trying.

"Right well, you don't have to rub it in, you know" John Paul snorted. Typical Ben, everything always seemed to revolve around him. "I just thought we had something too good to throw away." John Paul almost laughed at his ex boyfriends cheek. The fact of the matter was, he was the one that'd thrown it away and now, having met Craig, John Paul couldn't be more happy.

"You know what Ben, I'm just sick of me and you and our story, let's just move on eh?" John Paul patted the older mans arm and started to walk away.

"_I slept with your sister_" John Paul stopped in his tracks, a cold feeling of dread coursing through him.

"Merci?" Even as he said it, hope it, wanted it, John Paul knew it wasn't that sister.

"Michaela! I shagged Michaela, that's why I broke it off with you and then after you left she wanted nothing more to do with me, said it was a mistake and she loved James" he snorted derisively and I had an overwhelming urge to punch him, so fucking hard the grin would be wiped from his face forever.

"Say something then" John Paul's gaze swept over Ben, the look of disgust barely concealed on his face as he walked past him, breaking into a run as soon as he hit the long, garland decorated corridor. One of the bridesmaids shrieked as he darted past, mumbling an apology as he sped through the door.

John Paul ran out, the box of beautiful rose and calla lily buttonholes falling from his hands to the ground, the sea of faces around him descending into silence.

"Oh my God, he told you....!" John Paul's eyes shifted to the side to look at Spike, his expression changing from thunderstruck to pained when he saw the look on his friends face.

"You knew?...." he whispered, shaking his head as he looked around at the shocked expressions of his sisters and his friend.

"John Paul....I'm so sorry" Spike's plea fell on deaf ears as Craig stepped forward, pulling his blond lover towards him, engulfing him in his arms where John Paul willingly fell, burying his face in the brunette's neck when Craig cupped the back of his head, kissing his temples reassuringly as John Paul thought about his youngest sisters betrayal with Ben. Finally he knew why he'd been made to feel like shit for the last 2 years but it didn't make him feel any better. He didn't feel relief, he felt numb. Ben's betrayal didn't really surprise him, after all he'd cheated once before with John Paul when he had a girlfriend so yeah, he could believe in hindsight he'd do something like that but _Michaela_, his kid sister who looked up to him, who he'd always protected, who he'd introduced to James thinking they'd be perfect for each other....how could she?

"What's going on? John Paul?" John Paul lifted his head, meeting his mothers gaze as she joined the group with Father Kieron and James in tow, concern and puzzlement etched on their faces.

At that moment a beautiful white horse and carriage pulled up and all eyes turned to it. One teary blue pair filled with hurt and accusation, one brown pair with doubt and a heart wrenching love that couldn't be masked, one sparkling green pair full of hope and happiness and dreams of the future and another filled with regret, loss and remorse for his friend. As the bride to be climbed down, looking around the expectant faces of her family and friends, the smile slipped from her face as she took in the scene before her.

"Why aren't you all in church?" Spotting James off to the side beaming at her she pointed.... "You can't see me like this, it's bad luck to see the bride before her wedding day". John Paul stiffened in Craig's arms as his sister spoke, his eyes flashing brightly as he watched her fluster at her fiance's presence. Ben came around the corner at that point too, adjusting his jacket over his untucked shirt, wiping the cherry red lipstick of one of the bridesmaids from his lips as he entered the foray unknowingly. Seeing the look on his ex's face and feeling the general unease throughout the group he shuffled uneasily, about to break away when Spike grabbed him by the shoulder, holding him in place. Kieron took in the scene and surmising that maybe this wasn't something James needed to see on his wedding day he guided him back inside, clapping the bemused groom to be on the back, casting a glance over his own shoulder at the scene unfurling behind him. Once James was out of the way the accusations started to fly.

"How could you Michaela? He was my boyfriend, how could you do that?" John Paul asked her, turning to face his younger sister in Craig's embrace. Her face dropped, the bright smile on her face replaced by something else...fear, regret, self loathing. Tears spilled down her cheeks as her bouquet of white and pink roses dropped to the floor unnoticed and she took a step forward, her hand extended towards her brother who had never done anything to hurt her, sorrow and regret clouding his face. Unable to watch his sister sufferer he turned back to Craig, reveling in the safety of his arms, inhaling his scent, relaxing against him as a warmth spread through him because at least all that was in the past, he had Craig now and he knew that this man would never do anything like that to hurt him.

How could he not have seen it? All those times that Ben had compared him to Michaela, the times they'd defended each other and made him feel like shit....how could they? He closed his eyes as Craig pulled him closer thankful that at least one good thing had come out of all this...Craig. He loved John Paul and if there was one thing the younger man was sure of it was that Craig would never do anything like that or keep secrets from him, he trusted him implicitly, so even with all this going on he felt safe, loved and warm in the knowledge that whatever else was thrown at him he could deal with it because he had Craig.

Something inside Michaela snapped as her gaze flicked to the gorgeous brunette who's strong arms encircled her brother, holding him close and stroking the back of his like he was blameless.

"You told him!?" John Paul had been expected an apology at least from Michaela, something verbal to explain why.... he wasn't expecting her to say that, her voice harsh and condemning. Stepping away from Craig, his lovers arms still around him, he faced Michaela, absolute confusion marring his features. Then he looked from his sister to where she was staring, realisation dawning on him when he saw Craig's eyes cloud over and his jaw lock in place.

"You knew?" John Paul whispered, a sick feeling of nausea overwhelming him when he saw from Craig's expression that it was true. He pulled out of the embrace, no longer sure who he could trust. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"John Paul, I didn't..." Craig didn't get chance to finish as his blond lover pushed him away, tears stinging his eyes as he dashed away in the direction of home, cutting across the traffic, an angry blare from a car horn not even stopping him as he fled. Craig looked around at all the younger mans friends and family, none of them sure what to do. Jacqui looked at Craig questioningly and he nodded his head, rubbing at the back of his neck, answering her silent question. Spike stepped forward but Craig put his hand out tentatively, grasping the other mans upper arm in a vice like grip.

"I'll go". With a nod of consent from both Jacqui and Spike Craig ran off after him.


	21. Chapter 21

**MY SISTER, HER LOVER, MY EX AND HIS BROTHER....**

**Craig & John Paul**

John Paul had got as far as the fountain in the middle of the village by the time Craig caught up with him.

"John Paul...John Paul!" the younger man halted in his tracks as Craig put a hand out to stop him, turning on the balls of his feet until they were facing each other. "John Paul I'm sorry....I'm sorry you had to find out like that". Craig said sincerely. John Paul laughed wryly, shrugging the brunette's hand from his arm.

"I didn't though did I? I didn't _have_ to find out like that" his voice caught in his throat when he thought about everything he'd seen and heard in the last half hour. "You knew and you didn't tell me". John Paul's accusation cut through Craig like a knife, searing across his flesh, a cold stab of fear when he saw the look of contempt in his lovers blazing blue eyes. "I trusted you Craig....why would you keep that from me?" his voice broke as he fought to keep the tears at bay. Craig frowned, running his hands through his hair in frustration....at himself, Michaela, Ben...the whole bloody fucked up situation in general.

"What was I supposed to say? What could you have done eh? Your sister's getting married to James, how was I supposed to fuck that up?" Craig ran his hands over his face, his eyes pleading with John Paul to understand the predicament he'd been in. "You were walking her down the aisle for goodness sake, could you still have done that if I'd told you?" John Paul shook his head, knowing Craig was right but still feeling the humiliation coursing through him at Ben's words, the knowing looks of pity and sympathy on people's faces imprinted on his mind from when he ran outside.

"You let me make a fool of myself in front of everyone" he cried, his voice wavering as he gestured at Craig, pointing his finger at him as tears sprang from his eyes. Why? Why did Craig have to know and not tell him? It had all been going so well. "You...you could've just told me" he shook his head and Craig reached out, stunned when John Paul batted his hand away harshly. "You kept it from me but then....I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you keep a part of yourself back anyway, it's what you do". Craig's eyes lifted to John Paul's, locking on the blond's as the bitter words spilled from his mouth. Something inside of Craig told him not to react, this was just John Paul's way of dealing with what he'd just heard, it was his reaction to his sister and Ben's betrayal, it couldn't be how he really felt but another part of him knew that John Paul never would have said those words unless he was thinking them in the first place.

"_You're_ judging _me_? That's a good one" Craig snorted derisively when he saw the look of disbelief and surprise in John Paul's eyes. "_I've _never pretended to be anyone other than who I am with you...._you've_ seen the real me all this time" he held his hands out in an open gesture of honesty. "_You're_ the one who brought me here to play a part....to pretend to be your boyfriend and now you're the one running away." Craig pointed out. John Paul looked away guiltily, his jaw locking in place as he listened to Craig speak, his usually warm, rich voice now cold and unfeeling. Craig rubbed the back of his neck before throwing his hands up in a sign of frustration.

"You know what, go ahead John Paul....hate me!" He shook his head, the full, lush lips that John Paul loved so much set in a firm, unwavering line. "Hell, maybe you'll hold onto the breakdown of this relationship long enough to ruin the next one." Shrugging his shoulders, no longer able to bare feeling the burning intensity of John Paul's accusatory gaze, Craig walked away, his hands firmly in his pockets as he rounded the corner next to the Loft and disappeared out of sight. Sighing in frustration John Paul sat on the cold stone wall surrounding the fountain. Loosening his tie, his head in his hands he thought about what Craig had said.

Was he right? Was John Paul just looking for an excuse to bail out of their relationship before he could get himself hurt? If that was the case then it hadn't worked because nothing he'd ever felt when he and Ben split up was like this overwhelming feeling of loss and anguish that he was feeling now. Craig's words stung him. He didn't hate Craig, he could never hate him....he loved him, had only ever loved him.

Tears continued to flow freely from his eyes as he thought of everything that'd just happened. He hated what Ben and Michaela had done but....in the end it had all brought him to Craig, hadn't it? If Ben had never split up with him because of his fling with Michaela then John Paul never would've felt the need to go out there and find a pretend partner and he never would've met Craig. Surely that's what was important....right? Alright so he couldn't believe that his little sister would do that to him and it'd take some doing to get over it....to trust her again but thanks to her Craig had come into his life....had become his life and that's what mattered most.

**Michaela & James**

Michaela hesitated for a second before lifting her hand and knocking on the vestry door. She felt sick, sick to her stomach, not just because of what she was about to do but because of what she'd already done....throwing away the trust of the two men, the two people she loved most in this world. James opened it with a flourish, a beaming smile on his face which disappeared on seeing his fiance standing there, in her gown, biting her lip, the red wax of the cherry coloured gloss no longer visible, seeing that he knew something was wrong. Was this it? Had Michaela finally figured out that someone like him....staid, safe, secure wasn't the man for her? He knew before she spoke that this was the end, that she'd finally woken up and smelled the coffee and realised that there were so many better men, more exciting men out there for her....it was inevitable that it would come to this.

"Hey darling....remember it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding" he tried to keep his tone light, teasing, belying what he was actually feeling inside. He covered his eyes, more so that he wouldn't have to look into her eyes when she finally dealt that blow he'd been waiting months to hear than because he thought seeing her was bad luck.

Making her way over to stand in front of James, Michaela lifted her arms, her small delicate hands barely covering his as she drew them away from his face a mixture of regret and shame written on her face. Frowning at his fiance, taking her hands in his, James drew her over to one of the pews that lined the vestry walls.

"Michaela? What's....going on?" He asked tentatively, knowing even before she opened her mouth that he didn't really want to hear what she had to say.

"James....honey....there's something I need to tell you before you marry me..."

**Craig**

Shit!!! Shit shit shit! 'Why the fuck hadn't he just told him?' He stood outside the house where he'd spent the last few days building up memories and he cursed himself....and John Paul. He'd fucked up not telling his lover about Ben and Michaela, he knew that but he'd hoped that John Paul would understand, see it from his point of view but he hadn't. Oh no, the stubborn bastard had thrown everything in his face, once more making him feel like a whore. And he was wrong, Craig thought, never once had he kept a part of himself back...at least not since that first night.

Yeah so he knew he had a persona that he used at work but being with his pretend boyfriend at the park, the affection he'd shown when they played football and then afterward when he'd sat in front of the fire with John Paul nestled in his arms....that'd been real. He thought about last night, laying in John Paul's arms in the afterglow of sex, remembered the way it'd made him feel complete, basking in the joy of it all, silently making plans for the future...for their future.

He couldn't believe that he'd finally found someone worth loving, someone he wanted to give his heart to whose heart he could hold in return only to lose it like this, through the actions of a selfish ex boyfriend who John Paul thought was 'nice'.

'Well that was it', Craig thought as he stepped through the unlocked door, he could no longer hang around here, seeing those beautiful azure eyes looking at him with betrayal and sadness as he continued to play a part for the family, a part that up until minutes ago had turned real. He made his way into John Paul's bedroom, smiling at the memories that flashed through his mind when he looked at the bed, the duvet and pillows still throw haphazardly around from earlier in the day when the two of them and Spike had ended up fighting over the last slice of toast.

He gathered his belongings, stuffing them back into his designer luggage as hastily as possible, not wanting to get caught by one of John Paul's sisters and having to explain to them that John Paul was better off without him around to complicate things. Loosening his tie he cast one last glance around before taking an envelope from the zipped pocket of his Kenneth Cole travel bag, laying it on the pillow where John Paul was sure to see it.

At least this way he'd know that, in Craig's mind, he wasn't just a job.

**Ben & James**

"You fucking arsehole!!! Sorry Father" James flew from the vestry and launched himself at his brother, casting a quick apology towards the shocked priest who he was supposed to be making his marriage vows in front of right about now. Michaela fought to keep them apart, tugging at James' hand, tears flowing down her cheeks as she tried to stop her...fiance? from killing his brother.

"James please leave it....pleasee!" Michaela's pleas fell on deaf ears as the older man tore into his brother.

Hearing her words as she told him about the one night stand had fractured his heart and hearing her plead with him to give them another chance had almost broken it but when he'd asked her who it was with, hesitantly but unable not to, he'd never....ever in a million years expected her to say Ben's name...his brother. She'd whispered it softly, her eyes flicking from his to the floor and back again, her bouquet clutched in her fingers like it was a lifeline to their wedding, as though not letting go of it would mean him not letting her go. Regret had tinged her voice and he knew she was sorry but it didn't stop him from shaking his head, telling her he needed time, he didn't know what he wanted anymore. Then a rage had taken hold of him and for the first time in his life he'd been unable to control himself, stop himself from leaving the vestry and confronting Ben.

"What is it with you?" he asked incredulously, taking a swipe at his brother but only succeeding in making himself look like a right prat as he missed his mark. Ben actually had the audacity to laugh....nervously but laugh all the same. Was this just a fucking joke to him? He'd fucked up his own life because he couldn't keep his dick in his pants so now he had to screw around with everyone else's? Hearing Michaela tell him about them...together on their holiday while he and John Paul had slept soundly in their rooms had made him feel ill but she'd at least had the courage to look him in the eye and tell him, apologising time and time again as he'd looked at her in disdain.

"What? You couldn't make John Paul happy so you decided to mess with everyone else too?" He glared at his brother, his hands bunched into fists to stop himself lashing out any more. This wasn't like him, he never got physically violent with people but....fuck his brother made him angry. It was bad enough seeing the way he'd treated John Paul when they were together, making the younger man feel worthless but this....he'd just come the closest he'd ever come to actually hurting someone and it made him feel sick. He still wanted to punch him though. Then it struck him.

"Does John Paul know?" he looked around at the faces who surrounded him, friends and family of the blond man, someone that James considered to be a damn good friend, someone who he'd seen become a shadow of his former self whilst dating his brother. James had to admit at the time, when Ben had split up with John Paul, he'd been glad, relieved even, the younger man deserved someone so much better than his brother, he deserved a better taste of love than what he'd seen his brother provide. Still....he hadn't known that John Paul was better off because his boyfriend had screwed his sister and Ben had only dumped him in the hope that he and Michaela had a future, that was even lower than James could've imagined.

"I said does he know?" James looked at the surrounding faces, some staring astounded at the debacle they were watching, others simply regretful, sad that what should have been such a happy, momentous occasion had descended into chaos. James cast his gaze around, still unable to pick up the shock of blond hair he associated with his soon to be brother in law or the dark, brooding, handsome figure of his boyfriend. Did the absence of both of them mean that John Paul didn't know or did it mean that he did know but that Craig was with him, comforting him, showing him what it should be like to be loved and not that crap public display of affection that Ben used to dole out. It was Mercedes who finally stepped forward.

"He told him" she gestured with an absent wave of her beautifully manicured hand towards Ben. Turning once more to look at his brother he lunged forward, grasping him by the lapels of his formal jacket, falling forward as Ben jerked away, making a fast, hasty exit towards the back of the church. He was almost out and home free when Spike stuck his foot out, causing the object off all the trouble to trip, his hand grabbing onto the other brunettes jacket to break his fall.

"Tosser". Spike shook his head, controlling his desire to smack Ben one in honour of his friend, watching with delight as James caught up with his brother outside. Unfortunately Ben was too fast and as James grasped a fistful of his jacket, Ben shrugged out of it, legging it across the nearby field in the direction of Chester, James hot on his heals as he chased him.

"It was just one night...let's talk about this!" Spike heard Ben call over his shoulder at his older brother who ran behind.

"You shagged my fiance!"

"She wasn't your fiance!" The voices started to fade as they got further into the distance.

"What about John Paul? You treated him like shit!"

"Yeah well....he doesn't love _me_ anyway....he likes that other bloke...._Craig_" Spike chuckled to himself, pleased at least to hear the jealousy that was in his friends former boyfriends voice.

"Good! Because you don't deserve him, you don't....." the men finally ran so far away that Spike couldn't hear the bickering anymore.

**Spike & John Paul**

Turning around to go and find Jacqui he came face to face with his friend who looked like a man in mourning as he approached from the direction of the village, hands stuffed in his pockets, a forlorn expression covering his face.

"Come ere" he drew John Paul into a hug, pulling him in tighter when he felt the blond man start to tremble, his shoulders shaking as he began sobbing into Spike's neck, wetting the collar of his crisp, white dress shirt. He rubbed his friends back, his hand going beneath John Paul's jacket holding him closer until his tears subsided. Pulling back Spike wiped the tears from the blond's face, holding him at arms length until he started to relax and looked at him.

"He's a prick and he's not worth any more of your tears, you get me?" John Paul gazed back, his brow furrowed and his lips quaking as a fresh torrent of tears beginning to stream down his face.

"Hey....come on....you weren't even this upset when he broke up with you two years ago, why now?" John Paul licked his lips, swiping at his face with the heals of his hands, trying but failing to find words.

"Is it Michaela? She is sorry you know...she went looking for you but couldn't find you". John Paul shook his head, the earlier events with Michaela and Ben the furthest thing on his mind. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out the note and the envelope stuffed with three thousand pounds in cash that he'd found on his pillow.

"It's Craig....he's gone".


	22. Chapter 22

_**This is the last chapter, it will be followed by a short epilogue. Thank you everyone who has read and commented, it means a lot and if you like this and haven't read my other fics then give them a go too ;). Hope you like it.....Nicky xx**_

**SECOND CHANCE**

**JOHN PAUL & SPIKE**

"Gone? Why?" Spike looked at John Paul standing there, an envelope full of cash in his trembling hand, dashing away tears with his other. The younger man shook his head, self loathing radiating through him at the things he'd said to Craig, made worse by the fact that none of them were true.

"I had a go at him for not telling me about Michaela and Ben...."

"You know that he didn't really have a choice though right? I mean, if he'd told you, what could you've done?" Spike interjected, asking his friend gently, taking his elbow and steering him back towards the gardens.

"I know, that's why I fucked up....he tried to explain Spike but....I was just....I was just so shocked at Michaela and Ben doing that and then when I found out you and Jacq knew and hadn't said anything, I....". Spike interjected.

"Mate we're sorry, _really_ sorry, we just didn't know what to do. I tried a couple of times, so did she but you were blinkered mate, you didn't want to listen" John Paul was already bobbing his head in agreement.

"I know, I get that now, hell I think I even got it then but Ben telling me and then seeing you guys and Craig....finding out he knew and hadn't told me, after everything, it just....I guess all my Ben trust issues surfaced and I took it out on him." John Paul sighed, his head falling into his hands. "Shit!" he cried, his hands raking through his hair, making the blond strands stand up in tiny, messy tufts.

"What?" Spike turned to his friend and saw his frustrations, especially when he wiped his hands down his face, looking like he was going to throw up at any moment. He took hold of John Paul's shoulders, turning the young blond to face him. "What did you do?" John Paul sighed, rubbing his face in annoyance, his features pulled into an expression of hurt and disgust.

"I made a comment about his job and how I should've know he'd hold back" he explained, sighing dejectedly.

"And is that what you really think?" Spike asked quietly, wanting to shake his friend for being so stupid and jeopardising the best thing that'd happened to him in....well, forever.

"No! That's just it, I was angry at what Ben told me and Craig was there....comforting me and supporting me, being the boyfriend I'd been paying him to be and yet not doing it because of that and I just....I screwed up. I know...._knew_ that he liked me, no....that he _loved_ me, I should've listened to him when he explained". Spike looked at John Paul, beating himself up at his mistakes and it reminded him of how he'd been when Ben had broken up with him two years ago but this time he wasn't upset because he didn't know why, he was upset and angry because he knew he was wrong to lash out at Craig.

"Maybe he was right" John Paul muttered beneath his breath, remembering what Craig had said to him before walking away.

"About what?" Spike asked quietly.

"He said that I'd been holding onto the hurt from Ben breaking up with me, practically accused me of ruining relationships before they even started so I wouldn't get hurt." Spike nodded, in total agreement with what Craig had said.

"He's right though, isn't he? I mean, you haven't let anyone close since Ben and then Craig comes along and you're the happiest I've seen you in years" he noted the incredulous look on John Paul's face and nodded "yes...._years_....even with Ben you never looked this happy and then today, you had Craig and you let him leave....maybe you aren't ready" John Paul shook his head, his jaw working as he gnarled his teeth together. He was sure he hadn't done it on purpose, Craig was the best thing _ever_ to happen to him, not just in years and he told Spike so, in no uncertain terms.

"So you're saying that you didn't make Craig leave and that if you had a choice you'd want him to stay?" Spike asked, just making sure he understood the blond who was now pacing back and forth in front of the bench. John Paul nodded emphatically.

"Yeah, yes that's what I'm saying" he reiterated, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"Right so...."

"So?..." Spike spread his hands looking around.

"What the fuck are you still doing here then mate?" Something inside John Paul went off as he looked back at Spike who was still watching him like an important game of football on the telly. Spike frowned when his blond friend continued to stand there, not sure really what he was doing.

"Go and get him!" he prompted, telling his friend the same thing he felt he'd been saying all week long. Spurred into motion, Spike watched as the younger man legged it across the garden towards the limo.

**CRAIG& JAMES**

Craig had got as far as the outskirts of Hollyoaks before slowing the car to a stop at the side of the road and getting out, letting the cool breeze play across his face, refreshing him as he tried to decide what he should do. The airport was only a half hour away at most but he didn't really want to go. Why? Because he pretty much knew that John Paul had been shocked, confused and down right angry, spurring him to say things that Craig was sure he never would have in any other situation. Maybe it wasn't a good idea leaving so quickly and behaving so rash just based of the angry, hurt accusations of the man he loved who'd just found out on his sisters wedding day that she'd cheated with his then boyfriend. Perhaps it wouldn't do any harm to hang around and hear him out when he'd calmed down.

There was still that niggling doubt in the back of his mind though that maybe John Paul had meant what he said and that no matter what Craig did there'd always be that part of John Paul that thought of him as a whore. He got back in the car, intent on finding the next available turning place in the road and heading back to face the music like a man and maybe get back the love of his life, hoping against hope that John Paul had just been talking in anger and that he really didn't mean what he said.

He braked suddenly as a figure clad in a black morning suit ran out into the road from the field on his left and he resisted the urge to step on the accelorator, mowing him down. He was followed closely behind by another man, this one waving his velvet and satin hat around, shouting curses as he ran breathlessly down the road. Craig chuckled to himself, his own thoughts and troubles taking a backseat as he crawled along in the shiny new car, edging closer to James until he was driving parallel to him, the older man slowing to a jog, the gap between him and his brother lengthening. He flicked a switch and the window came down. Reaching for the bottle of water in the glove box, Craig held it out to the breathless man, waving it until James noticed the movement. He slowed to a walk, the gap between him and Ben becoming impossible to close.

"Enjoying the countryside?" Craig asked, chuckling at the sight of the older man, sweaty and red faced, panting for breath, his brothers suit jacket still tucked over his arm protectively. James shot Craig a withering glance but there was surprisingly a hint of mirth there too, despite his situation. "You know he's younger and fitter right....he's probably in the next county by now" James nodded and stopped, the car drawing to a halt beside him. Puffing and trying his best to catch his breath, the groom doubled over, his hands clutching his knees, shaking his head.

"He's....he's a bas....bastard....I ha...hate him" Craig got out of the car and put his arm around James shoulders, pulling him to him in a matey type hug. Nothing to friendly but enough to show some semblance of solidarity.

"Well let him run....get in the car yeah" the older man looked at Craig and his face crumbled, as though he'd just let it sink in why he was running for miles across the countryside after his brother.

"He slept with my Michaela" he sobbed suddenly, his hand clinging onto the roof of the Mercedes, holding himself up as the reality of his situation became apparent. Craig helped him into the car, even holding his head down as he slid into the the soft leather seat, his fingers fumbling as he tried to plug in the belt. James looked over at Craig, his hand touching the sleeve of the younger mans suit jacket just as he was about to turn the key. "Why?" Craig raised his eyes to the older man, looking into the desolate face of a broken man, feeling James' pain like it was his own.

"Do you love her?" he asked, his voice quite but firm. James frowned, confused.

"What's that got to do with anything, she cheated on me with my brother" he implored, his eyes searching Craig's face for answers.

"Yeah but....do you love her?"

"It isn't as simple as that, like I said...."

"Yeah, I know, she cheated....I get it but do..you...love....her?" It was a simple as that really, Craig realised. If you love someone, really truly....'my heart will break in two if I'm not with them', love them, then you do what you have to do to be with them, you don't just throw it away without trying, because that'd be the cowards way out. And one thing Craig knew was that _he_ wasn't a coward.

"Yes I love her but...." Craig shook his head, holding a finger against James' lips, shushing him into silence. Then he clapped him on the shoulder.

"Did she apologise?" James nodded his head vehemently. "And did she say she regretted it?" once more James did the Churchill dog, nodding his head vigorously, looking a bit like Mr Bobblehead, Craig thought to himself. "And lastly, do you want to marry her, be her husband til death do you part?" This time James spoke, his voice clear, his mind made up.

"Yes!" he even clenched his fist and pounded it on the dashboard making Craig smile.

"Right then you spend the next....God knows how many years of your life proving to yourself that you made the right decision, no regrets...you understand me" Craig implored, looking the amiable older man in the eyes, watching as a flicker of hope appeared in them. "You don't throw it away, I'm sure she's sorry and just think, she can make it up to you every single day." Craig chuckled to himself and glanced at James from beneath his lashes, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "Besides, I've heard that make up sex is the best kind" he finished with a wink. James chuckled, taking his chin in his hand and leaning his head back against the seat, eyes closed, thinking and Craig let him, leaving him like that for a while as he tackled his own thoughts.

He thought about his own words of wisdom that he'd just foisted onto James and realised it wouldn't do him any harm what so ever to listen to himself once in a while because actually, for a guy who's never really been in a proper relationship, he spoke a lot of sense.

Craig didn't know how long they sat there like that, in silence but it made him jerk in his seat when James, who he thought was sleeping, suddenly bolted forwards in his seat, a look of determination on his face.

"So?" Craig asked, his answer already clear on the older mans face.

"To the church....I'm getting married today".

**SPIKE & ......, CRAIG & JAMES**

Spike looked at his watch, glancing around for any sign of Craig, John Paul or James. Everyone else was in the church, hoping that by some miracle there might still be a wedding today, one of the McQueen cousins singing her little heart out as she attempter to play the organ, the image reminiscent of that Bennett sister in Pride and Prejudice...well, except for the low cut top and the cheap perfume that was the reason Spike had come outside for some fresh air in the first place. He glanced up as a stranger with the weirdest taste in clothes since Adam Ant sidled up to him.

"Alright mate....thought this was a wedding not a funeral...who died?" Spike frowned at the other man but couldn't help the smile that started playing around his lips when he saw the shifty way the other man moved, looking around him furtively, like he didn't belong.

"Are you one of Jacqui's mates then?" he asked, thinking maybe they had some prison connections.

"Jacqui? No idea who that is....I'm looking for Craig? He said he'd meet me here after the wedding but judging by that lot in there" he jerked his thumb at the door. "I'm guessing it's been called off". Spike had to resist the urge to blurt out....'why?Are you his pimp?' as his eyes traveled the length of the other mans body, taking in the gold lame shirt that looked like something Peter Stringfellow might wear and the white jeans and snakeskin boots. He had a twinkle in his eyes though and there seemed something almost familiar about the other man, he felt maybe he knew him from somewhere but it wouldn't quite come.

"You know Craig? How?" he didn't look like a relative and he seemed too sure of himself to be an ex boyfriend. He did come across as confident though so maybe...work colleague?

"Step brother....said it'd be fun coming here and he wanted me to meet someone" he shook his head and looked at the brunette man beside him who was watching him, a cocky smile on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh....work related?" okay so he felt like he was playing twenty questions but there was something about this guy that made him want to wind him up and watch him get flustered, something he felt probably didn't happen very often.

"Um no....it's personal".

"Don't...._Oh my God_, he's set you up on a blind date hasn't he?" Spike smirked, realising mabe he was being a little over familiar with someone he'd just met but for some reason, found himself unable to resist. He stifled a laugh when the other man started to mess with his hair, tweaking it into little tufts at the side, his other hand taking hold of his chain and running it through his fingers.

"Who's the lucky girl then? Anyone I know?" The stranger shifted from foot to foot, avoiding the intense gaze of the younger man who was trying and so far failing to get a rise out of him, thinking of ways to make his younger step brother pay for keeping him waiting and having to talk to this loon who's sole intention was to make him feel like a prat. He was just about to open his mouth and exclaim that it was none of his business when a gleaming Mercedes pulled up, Craig in the drivers seat and another man, in a suit, in the passenger seat. He couldn't stop the sense of pride that welled up in him at the sight of his younger brother done good.

"Darren mate....how are you" Craig went straight over and pulled the man with the mousy blond hair into a hug, slapping him on the back before pulling away and looking between him and John Paul's friend. "I see you already met Spike" he teased, grinning. The smile dropped from Darren's face as he looked from Craig to Spike, realisation dawning on his face.

"_This_ is Spike....I thought you said he was good looking?" Darren replied, insulting the other man, anything to stop him feeling like a complete and utter dick himself. Spike chuckled, clearly not phased by the insult. Then Darren's words and the way he said them sank in.

"Wait hang on here...._I'm_ the blind date?" The grin on Darren's face fell as he turned to Craig, the younger mans hand sweeping the back of his neck as he looked between the two sheepishly.

"Craig, have you a second?" Craig looked over at James, raising his eyebrows at the other two and smiled with relief before running over, his suit jacket billowing behind him. Spike shook his head in disbelief, letting his gaze settle on Darren, his eyes taking in the firm bum beneath the hideous white jeans and the taut, tan chest with the smattering of hairs peaking through the open necked V of his shirt. Then he looked back at Craig who was talking animatedly to James, leaning against the car, his legs crossed at the ankles, taking in that strong, lithe body and easy smile that belonged to his friend. His gaze slid back to Darren who was standing a bit taller now, his hands wedged into his pockets, one eyebrow raised at Spike.

"Step brother eh? No relation then?" he sounded disappointed Darren noted but he wasn't to be deterred, there was something he liked about this cocky young man with the sharp dress sense and the even sharper wit.

"Second cousins actually, twice removed" he grinned, winking at Spike before rounding the corner towards where the reception was to be held. Turning around he paused, once more catching Spike's eye. "Are you going to buy me a drink then or just stare at my arse all night?" Spike shrugged, thinking it was actually a rather nice arse if you ignored the not so trendy jeans and shirt that covered it. He shoved himself off the church wall and followed behind him, already planning a shopping trip around Chester when they got up tomorrow. He sidled up next to Craig's step brother, pulling at the shirt.

"It looks good on you" Spike said teasingly sarcastic, shaking his head when Darren smirked, checking himself out. "But....it'd look better on my floor" he continued, earning himself a nudge and a chuckle.

Back at the car Craig straightened James' cravat and popped his hat on his head, giving it a tap and then standing back to survey his handy work.

"Will I do?" James asked, fiddling around with the silk tie, his fingers trembling.

"You look fine and you'll _be_ fine.....better than fine, alright". James nodded and grasped Craig by the arms.

"Will you be my best man? I mean, Ben was supposed to do those duties but..."

"Yeah, he's probably half way to Timbucktoo by now" Craig chuckled. "Course I will, just tell me what I need to do". James gave him a quick run though of his duties, passing him the rings for safe keeping until the time came to place them on his and Michaela's fingers. Then he stood before Craig, taking him by the shoulders and looking at him in earnest.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you and John Paul but I'm sure you'll work it out." He said smiling at Craig, his words resonating through the younger brunettes mind, the sincerity pouring out. "Honestly Craig, you couldn't be more perfect for him than if he'd picked you out of a catalogue" Craig grinned, slapping the older man on the shoulder as he pushed himself away from the car.

"Thanks James". The older man nodded and then, holding his head up high, he made his way into the church, ready to face his fiancee with his new best man walking behind him.

**John Paul & Jacqui**

Craig waited inside the church, looking around nervously for any sign of John Paul as James went to see Michaela who was still hiding out in the vestry, the pair of them talking through everything and deciding to go ahead with the wedding. Jacqui, who'd been standing outside the door, keeping guard in case her mum came looking to give Michaela another earful, noticed the limousine pull up once more outside the church, this time carrying just her brother who walked forward, hands stuffed in his pockets and an air of dejection about him.

"Hey hun" she called, making her way over. "What's going on with you?" John Paul attempted a smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I went after him but he wasn't there, he must have already left" he told her, fresh tears springing to his eyes. "What am I going to do Jacq? I've wrecked everything and he's going to hate me". Jacqui smiled, tilting her brothers head back, her finger beneath his chin. She looked at him, making it impossible for him to avoid her gaze.

"If there's one thing that guy can't do it's hate you, he loves you, even I can see that." John Paul shook his head, his lower lip beginning to tremble.

"I don't know Jacq, I said some awful things to him." he told her, his eyes downcast with shame.

"Well he doesn't strike me as the cowardly type, he didn't run away when I had words with him". John Paul's eyes widened as he looked at his sister.

"You didn't?" he half expected her to laugh and say, no, I didn't but he only had to look at her face to see she was serious.

"Just looking out for you little bruv. Now then....is he the guy for you then?" A huge smile split John Paul's face when he pictured Craig....Craig smiling, Craig laughing, his eyes sparkling with mirth, Craig flushed with arousal and then quivering with excitement after they made love, Craig chuckling as he found that sensitive place on John Paul's neck, the laughter pouring from his mouth when he made John Paul tremble, Craig sleeping his cheeks dusted with those impossibly long eyelashes and Craig looking at him like he was the most important person on Earth, his eyes burning into him with their intensity.

"Yeah....yes he is, I love him Jacqui" he said adamantly. Jacqui smiled, never having heard her brother sound more sure about anything else in his whole life.

"You'd better go and find him then...." John Paul turned back towards the limousine but his oldest sister grabbed his shoulders turning him back to the church. "_After _the wedding though eh?"

"John Paul?" he looked up, his eyes clashing with a blue/green pair not too dissimilar to his own. Jacqui gave him an uneasy smile, patting his arm and whispering in his ear.

"Go easy on her yeah, it's her wedding day" and then she left, leaving John Paul and Michaela alone. They stood in silence, her still clutching her now mauled bouquet and his with his hands deep in his pockets.

**John Paul & Michaela**

"John Paul....I'm so sorry, I don't even know why...."

"Save it Michaela" he was abrupt and when he lifted his eyes he saw hers filled with tears of regret, her bottom lip trembling uncontrollably. "I don't need to hear it....I don't _ever_ want to hear it, just promise me one thing" he said, his voice softening. She nodded, her hair bouncing around her shoulders in her disheveled state

"Promise me you won't ever do it again and that you'll make sure that James knows it's him you love because so help me God Michaela if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll ...." he didn't get chance to say what he'd do because he was almost knocked off his feet with the momentum from his youngest sister body flying at him. He wrapped his arms around her, finding it in himself to forgive her, something even she couldn't seem to understand.

"God John Paul, you're the best big brother ever but....why?"

"Honestly? It's simple really....all this" he waved his hand around, taking in the church and the field where Ben had run off and his sister standing in front of him, not quite the blushing bride .... "all this brought me to Craig and I wouldn't have missed that for the world."

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and she linked her arm through his, head held high as she walked beside him into the church. John Paul smiled at Michaela as the music started, a prickle of excitement tickling his spine as they made their way down the aisle, the young man unable to shake the feeling he was being watched. He looked at the sea of faces that surrounded them, trying to place where that intense feeling was coming from. His mother beaming with pride, Mercedes looking stunning in her strapless bridesmaid dress, a smile on her face rather than her usual pout and Jacqui, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief, trying and failing to remain stoic. He saw Father Kieron looking resplendent in his finest robes, his bible out at the ready and he saw James, his hands locked behind his back as he watched them approach, not a hint of accusation in his eyes, just the look of love that he'd had for Michaela since he met her.

**Craig & John Paul**

It was only when Father Kieron asked who gives this woman away and John Paul placed his sisters hand in James' and stepped back that he let his gaze slide over to the spot next to the groom, the place he expected to see either Ben or Spike. Then it was like he'd been struck by a bolt of lightening as his eyes met Craig's, the rich, treacle coloured gaze locking on his as the rest of the room seemed to disappear before his eyes. Craig looked back, his gaze unwavering as they met the hypnotic blue stare of the man he'd given himself to, heart body and soul and as he smiled and saw John Paul sway slightly on his feet, grabbing at the pew behind him, he knew he felt that way too.

John Paul knew instantly it was Craig's gaze he'd felt on him as he walked down the aisle. He felt his breath catch in his throat and began to feel light headed, holding his hand up to stop Craig as he took a step forward, grabbing onto the wooden bench behind him for support instead. He'd expected to bolt after the wedding and go in search of his lover but the realisation that he was here had knocked him for six. Looking at him now though, those gorgeous brown eyes sparkling back at him and those beautiful soft lips topped with that tantalising mole, he knew he wouldn't have to chase him again, he'd made it easy, he'd come home.

Craig watched the flicker of emotions on John Paul's face, knew he felt guilty for his reaction and it seemed he was shocked but pleased to find him here, no, more than pleased if the twinkle in his eyes and his flushed face were anything to go by. He knew he could've left and waited for John Paul to hopefully come after him but he was sick of pretending and waiting....why wait when you know what you want?

"I love you" John Paul mouthed, pulling himself upright and taking a step towards Craig, his eyes burning brightly.

"I love you too....always." Craig returned, aloud, his eyes shining like beacons as he closed the gap.

"Forever" John Paul countered, going up to the best man and giving him a kiss that Craig wouldn't forget.

"I missed you" Craig said quietly, his face buried in John Paul's neck. He felt the blond man nodding, pulling him in even closer to him, his arms enveloping him tightly.

"I think I missed you even before I met you" he said back, his breath tickling Craig's ear. They both pulled back, looking at each other intently and then smiled.

Father Kieron cleared his throat and looked pointedly at the couple in front of him who were both grinning at the scene playing out before them. John Paul let his hand slip from Craig's as he took his seat at the front, his gaze never wavering from the love of _his_ life.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two souls in holy matrimony" John Paul's attention was solely focused on Craig as his eyes met those of the best men....the best man _for him_, the _only_ man for him.

_**Thank you for reading and comments are lovely.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_EPILOGUE_**

**AFTER THE WEDDING**

**_M__ercedes_**

Mercedes McQueen spent the next three years scouring the country dating some of Britain's finest, most eligible bachelors before deciding that she didn't actually need a man to make her feel satisfied, she just needed to find some other outlet for her womanly charms.

That's why she decided to start up her own wedding planner business. She found that seeing all of the nauseatingly happy couples was enough to put her off getting married for life...until she met the love of her life. Not a wealthy bachelor or a sugar daddy with enough cash to make it worth her while marrying for anything other than love.

No, the love of her life was a fun loving Irish builder who whistled at her one day and ended up with more than just an eyeful when she went right over and gave him a right hook to the eye and a great big smacker to the lips. She found that this man managed to do something that no other man had ever been able to....he turned her pouting frown into a smile....every single time.

_**Jacqui**_

Jacqui Hutchinson McQueen found that Craig never gave her an excuse to dislike him, so he was able to keep his balls very firmly intact, something John Paul was eternally grateful for. On the contrary, whenever she came to stay at his South London home she was treated like royalty. What made it better was that he was a sucker for a pair of baby blues and no one....except maybe her little brother, worked them better than baby Max, so she found that not only did she and Tony have regular lodgings but they also had a very eager babysitter who was more than happy to stay in and make babytalk while she went out and let her hair down.

_**Ben**_

Ben never came back to Hollyoaks, though he did send his brother a text apologising for trying to steal his fiancee. He also sent Michaela a text saying if she ever changed her mind, she had his number. She deleted the number and told James all about it. He also tried to contact John Paul on numerous occasions, once even turning up on the doorstep to his London home. However, on peering through the letter box and hearing the moans of pleasure coming from inside he realised he didn't stand a chance of getting his ex back from the likes of Craig Dean so went to drown his sorrows at one of London's notorious strip clubs.

He met Sarah Barnes that night when she was working the pole during the eleven to two spot and it was lust at first sight. Theirs was a whirlwind romance that lasted a whole week until she cleaned out his bank account and broke up with him for Luscious Lydia the Lap dancing Lesbian, telling Ben that he just wasn't man enough for her. Unfortunately for Ben, the restaurant it happened in had CCTV and the whole thing was captured on camera and broadcast on youtube, finally making Ben a household name...for all the wrong reasons.

_**James & Michaela**_

James' friendship with Craig went from strength to strength, the pair of them getting together most Thursday nights to go running or out for a pint, leaving Michaela and John Paul to sort out their differences once and for all. James continued to adore Michaela and soon became a father to two little gems, both conceived during their fortnight of make-up sex after the wedding. He even took on a manager to oversee his company while he took the first three years off to look after their twins and everyday he felt like the luckiest man on Earth.

Michaela Reynolds-McQueen went on to become a successful feature writer for _Alright_ magazine, one of the country's top Celebrity Entertainment magazines. Her first big break was to cover the Civil Partnership between two of Britain's youngest, brightest, most successful night club owners.

She spend Thursday nights with her brother, watching him dote on his Godchildren, his eyes filled with a warmth and happiness she'd never seen matched, except maybe in his partners brown eyes. It took them a while to get back on track but with a little push in the right direction from both Craig and James, they were able to let bygones be bygones.

_**Spike & Darren**_

Spike became London's next big thing, DJing in Soho's hottest, trendiest, sexiest club run by one of Britain's Top Ten young business men of the year. He spent his Friday and Saturday nights working the decks and lifting the crowds into a frenzy before going back to his plush London flat that his partner had decorated, him being one of the interior designers of a day time TV show. He and Darren _had_ hit it off that first night and it was duly noted by both Craig and John Paul that they were both more than four hours late to the reception. Spike was right, Darren's shirt did look better on his floor, as did his boots and his jeans and his underwear. Something that had happened regularly during their three years together.

Spike got over his crush for Craig, quickly realising that perfection comes in all kinds of guises, including ones with a sarcastic wit that matched his own and packaged with a garish dress sense and unique style all of his own. Craig Dean and Darren Osbourn may only have been step brothers and cousins twice removed but Spike found they did both have one major thing in common, they both had a firm arse that could crack nuts.

As well as becoming well respected and revered in their chosen fields, they also became something of a gay iconic couple, invited to launch parties for style magazines and music magazines alike and were often pictured out and about around London's party scene, when not spending the nights curled up by the fire with their dog Bitsy and a nice cup of tea.

_**Craig Dean**_

Craig Dean quit _the _business but didn't _quit_ business. He put his degree to good use, investing his and John Paul's savings into a run down night club on the outskirts of Soho. Within three months of buying it, the doors were open to the general public and it fast became the most talked about club in the area.

Craig found he had a knack for finding people their perfect partners and with his connections and background he ran a sideline business from their club Destiny. Tuesday nights were reserved for speed dating, singles nights and fun nights, all organised with the sole intention of finding lonely singles their perfect match. It was a huge success.

Two years later Craig was sixth on the Times list of Britain's Top young business men of the year and was crowned hottest young business man by one of the UKs leading womens magazines. He employed Spike to DJ on Fridays and Saturdays giving him and John Paul plenty of opportunities to 'get to know each other better' and Sundays were reserved just for them. Picnics in the park or peaceful days in front of the TV became the highlights of his week. Because he was with John Paul.

_**John Paul McQueen**_

John Paul McQueen spent those remaining two days after the wedding convincing Craig that he was the best man for him, the only man for him and though Craig said it didn't matter and that they could start over, John Paul continued to show him just how much he really meant to him. If he hadn't been convinced before then he certainly was by the time they arrived back in London.

Within the week he'd given notice on his flat, choosing instead to move closer to the love of his life, his own personal 'man for hire'. He'd thought about asking to move in with Craig but he found that he didn't need to, he spent most of his time at Craig's flat or the private rooms at Destiny anyway. He bought gifts and wined and dined him, giving in to Craig's demands and splitting the bill in half, taking great pleasure in treating Craig as his lover and making sure never....ever to give him money, for anything. Craig found it funny, until the day he needed to get some milk and found he'd used the last of his change, asking John Paul if he had any. His boyfriend had taken a note out and was handing it to him when he realised what he was doing. In the end Craig had talked him around and assured him that there were times that he could hand over money and that smashing the coppers jar really wasn't the only option. After that, money really was no longer an issue.

John Paul kept his high profile job at Beatz magazine though he chose to go freelance, meaning that he could pick and choose which gigs to cover, making sure always to leave Sundays free. If he was working either a Friday or Saturday, Craig often joined him, finding he had more of a thirst for music than he first thought. He quit his job at Infusion though, as it didn't really look good to be working for the competition, especially when you run your own nightclub and you've taken most of their customers with you.

Instead he occasionally covered for Spike or joined him in the booth, making the crowd go wild that both of London's hottest DJs were playing in the club together.

Craig, John Paul, Spike and Darren regularly joined up to have a drink or go to gigs, the four of them fast becoming the most talked about 'celebrity' group in Britain. They didn't let it go to their heads though, the McQueens saw to that.

_**As for John Paul and Craig....**_

Two years to the day that they met, Craig found himself waking up on a Friday morning to a cold bed and a knock at the door. On opening it he was handed a package from a bike courier...an envelope and an ear piece. Smiling to himself he carried out the instructions in the envelope, getting himself ready before making his way downstairs. On exiting their building he met Martin, thanking him as he settled himself into the plush leather seat of their town car. Settling back he pushed the little buds into his ears, smiling when he heard the soft, velvety baritone of his lovers voice in his ears.

'_Hey Craig, it's me....I know you're probably nervous and wondering what I'm doing but it's fine....nothing to be worried about, I just thought it might be nice to have some time away, just the two of us. Sorry I couldn't pick you up but I thought we could meet there....Martin has his instructions. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I can't wait to see you. Bye._

The message said not to get nervous but he couldn't help it. John Paul usually finished his message with an 'I love you' but he hadn't this time and that didn't sit well with Craig. He replayed the message over, listening intently to his lovers voice, closing his eyes as he let it wash over him. Before long they arrived at the airport, a private one on the outskirts of London. Martin drove the town car across the airfield to a small private plane that was set up for taking off, it's engines running, the steps leading into it's luxurious interior down. Warily but with a fission of excitement coursing through him, Craig made his way up the into the main body of the plane, settling himself into the seat, remembering how nervous he'd actually been the first time he'd met those blue eyes, almost like he knew that his life was changed....hopelessly, unconditionally, irrevocably changer forever.

"Champagne Sir?" Craig turned around with a grin, his eyes lighting up when they settled on John Paul holding two glasses of amber liquid in his hands, his blond hair disheveled and his blue eyes sparkling, a mixture of love and uncertainty shining in them. Craig took one and opened his mouth to speak but John Paul silenced him, resting his finger against the only pair of lips he'd had contact with in years.

"Craig....I love you" Craig nodded opening his mouth once more to return the sentiment. "I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you on that plane and I've never looked back since" he cleared his throat and took a gulp of the champagne that he held in his own hand. Craig couldn't resist reaching out and cupping the younger mans face, his thumb brushing over the surface of his lips, wiping away the moisture that the bubbly had left behind. Even when he crouched down next to Craig's seat and took the brunettes hand in his, Craig still didn't know where this was going. John Paul cleared his throat and licked his lips.

"Craig....I wanna be the one you're laughing with and going home with" he said sincerely, his hand squeezing Craig's fingers tightly as he fought to keep his emotions in check. "When I'm not with you I think about you all the time and then when I am with you, I feel like my heart is gonna burst" his voice cracked as he voiced the sentiments that he'd had in him since meeting Craig.

"I'm in love with you Craig....I'm in love with you...." he whispered looking at Craig, his eyes locking onto those brown pools, the ones that he'd wanted to dive into when he first met him.

"....Will you marry me?" he blurted out. Craig blinked and opened his mouth and then closed it again. Had he heard right? Marry him?...he thought John Paul was going to officially ask if he could move in with him.

"Yes....Yes!" he threw his arms around John Paul and was out of his seat in seconds, pulling the younger man to him, burying his face in his collar. Honestly, if anyone had said to Craig two years ago that he'd fall in love with a man, let alone want to spend the rest of his life with one, he'd have said they were nuts, now though, he couldn't imagine anything better.

**1 YEAR LATER....**

The week leading up to the 'McDean' civil partnership was a flurry of activity. Destiny had been closed for a refurbishment carried out by Darren and Spike meaning that Craig and John Paul didn't have to worry about the club, knowing it was left in safe hands. He did worry that the still loved up pair might Christen the office and DJ booth before he and John Paul got the chance though.

They opted for a low key, unconventional joint stag weekend in Blackpool, the McQueen ladies being invited too. To say it was a weekend to remember was an understatement, especially as they had the whole thing recorded.

The day of the wedding dawned, the sky filled with clouds, the sun fighting to make it's presence known. A small crew from 'Alright' magazine arrived but were ushered away from the main goings on by Michaela who kept her colleagues firmly in hand. Mercedes on the other hand was like a Sergeant Major as she issued her minions with various tasks, her sole aim for the day to keep her brother and his fiance as stress free as possible. In the spirit of tradition she'd seperated them last night and made them promise, against their better judgment not to see each other until the actual ceremony. John Paul was at his mums house with the rest of his family and Spike, having drawn the short straw whilst Craig was at the nearby hotel where the ceremony was to be held, getting ready with Darren and James, the pair of them still squabbling over who was officially Craig's best man, seeing as Spike was well in there with John Paul.

At the McQueen residence John Paul had already changed his shirt twice because he'd been perspiring so much in the first one and he'd spilt tea down the second one he was shaking so badly. Spike was getting a little nervous.

"Is everything okay? You aren't having last minute doubts are you?" John Paul snorted, his eyes wide as he looked at his long time friend.

"Doubts? No, at least I'm not...shit, what if he changes his mind?" Spike rolled his eyes as he attempted to fasten John Paul's tie.

"Please, he's as bad as you....you've been like a married couple since you met...no, scratch that, you've been like a married couple on honeymoon since you met. Craig's as besotted by you as you are by him, trust me."

John Paul did the whole limbering up thing before tugging at the lapels of his suit and letting the breath he'd been holding out. He went over to his drawer and took out the mahogany box containing the two mens platinum and wood partnership rings he'd chosen for himself and Craig. They were identical, with the same 2000 year old Thames wood inlaid in the centre, the only thing setting them apart being the inscriptions in the middle. He took them carefully from the box, holding them up to the light, passing the one that said ''_Forever_' to Spike for safe keeping whilst putting the '_Always_' inscribed ring back in it's box to pass on to Darren or James.

He'd had a bit of a fight on his hands when he'd first told Craig that he wanted to get the rings because Craig wanted to have a say too but he'd eventually managed to persuade his lover that he'd already seen the perfect ones and that it would really make him happy if he could _please _get them. In the end they'd compromised, deciding that if John Paul chose the rings then Craig could pick their honeymoon destination. Not surprisingly he'd opted for Mauritius, telling John Paul all about the coral reefs, explaining wistfully how he'd thought about the sea there when he'd first set eyes on his 'date'.

"You ready then?" Spike asked, holding the door to their wedding car open. John Paul looked around and grinned.

"Hell yeah".

In the ceremony room Craig pulled at the cuffs of his jacket, straightening his tie for about the twentieth time.

"You don't have to do this if you're having second thoughts you know" Darren said leaning in. James shook his head, glaring at him. Darren held his hands out like feeling thoroughly chastised. "What? I'm just saying".

"Well don't" James berated, looking at Craig, his brows furrowed.

"Are you alright?" Craig turned his head and met the two pairs of concerned eyes, grinning.

"Never better...you two look a bit flustered though, you sure _you're _okay?" Craig closed his eyes, willing the minutes to go by faster. The only thing making him nervous was the waiting, he just wanted to see John Paul and take his hand and make everything legal. It was a dream come true. Hearing a commotion outside he turned, his gaze settling on Myra and Jacqui holding Max's hand as they entered the room, taking the seats directly behind where John Paul would stand. He raised his hand in a wave and they gave him a thumbs up, Jacqui in particular already sat with a hankie at the ready.

Mercedes came in next, armed with a clip board and pen, chewing the tip between her bright red lips. She gave Craig a wink as she ushered in Michaela and the magazine crew, telling them in no uncertain terms that the actual wedding was a family affair and that they had five minutes to take the before shots before they had to 'get lost', her exact words.

Craig straightened his tie again, licking his lips as he watched their various family and friends filter in. He could hear Darren and James chatting, trying to decide which of them would go first with their best man speeches and he didn't have the heart to tell them that it'd already been decided that Spike would have that honour. Mercedes heels clicked across the polished flooring as she got the last of the journos and cameramen out, just in time as the Minister stepped forward. Father Kieron hadn't been able to carry out the actual duties but he was there to watch them on their big day, sitting between Michaela and Dominic.

Suddenly a hush descended on the room and Craig's heart leapt into his mouth, the butterflies in his tummy flying into an absolute frenzy as he faced forwards, the hairs standing up on the back of his neck, waiting until John Paul was next to him before looking up. He found himself smiling as John Paul took his position, giving him a little nudge with his elbow as he took his position.

Craig turned his head to see John Paul's cobalt eyes already fixed on him and he licked his lips, his eyes widening when he saw his lovers gaze rest there. Dropping his hands to his sides Craig took hold of John Paul's, smoothing his thumb across the surface of his knuckles before bringing them to his lips, his smile brushing across his lovers fingers. The Minister cleared her throat and smiled at the two of them before looking out at their friends and loved ones behind them.

"_Thank you all for joining us in celebration of the love and pledge of partnership between John Paul and Craig...."_

_....... "John Paul and Craig, you have exchanged vows and rings as symbols of your lifelong commitment to each other, it gives me great pleasure to tell you that you are now, officially, partners in life..... you may...."_

Before the Minister had chance to finish what she was saying John Paul swept Craig into his arms, dipping his head and taking his partners lips with his own in a relatively chaste kiss, one that held lots of promise of things to come. As he settled him back down amidst claps and cheers from his family he bent down, whispering close to Craig's ear.

"I love you Craig Dean" John Paul gushed, stepping out of the embrace, his heart swelling with the love he felt for the man by his side. Craig grinned.

"Why wouldn't you" he returned, pulling his lover towards him and kissing him again.

_**The End x**_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it**_

_**Nicky xx  
**_


End file.
